Turn Around
by japaatv
Summary: hdaodhihsidhaosihads
1. Chapter 1

TURN AROUND

"Está atrasado" Esme diz sem tirar os olhos de seu BlackBerry quando me aproximo da mesa em que está sentada.

"Só cinco minutos!" eu protesto me sentando junto à ela.

"Mas está atrasado" ela insiste guardando o BlackBerry em sua bolsa de mão preta.

Esme é minha chefe, ou pelo menos é o que eu digo, embora eu tenha certeza que existe alguém acima dela que dá as ordens e instruções, mas é quem ela faz a parte prática. Ela pega a taça de algo que acredito ser martini, e leva à boca bebendo um gole, logo em seguida pousa a taça de novo na mesa e olha para mim.

"Eu tenho outro serviço para você" ela diz o óbvio, geralmente é esse o motivo pelo qual nos encontramos nesse restaurante, para falar sobre negócios. "Ele fez algumas exigências, então, por isso eu te escolhi"

"Que tipo de exigências?" pergunto com curiosidade.

"Pelo o que entendi ele queria alguém o mais... normal possível, se é que me entende" ela encolhe o ombro enquanto fala. "Alguém com quem ele tivesse a sensação de ter um encontro real"

"E porque me escolheu?" eu ergo as sobrancelhas para ela, sinceramente eu não me achava o cara mais normal de todos os outros que ela poderia escolher.

"Emmett é dominante, Riley é quase uma garota, James é maluco e o resto deles não são tão experiente quanto vocês, pelo menos não para alguém como esse cliente" ela diz. "Além do mais, você é do tipo romântico, Jasper, alguém com quem se teria um encontro normal"

"Okay..." eu digo tentando encarar aquilo como um elogio. "Mas enfim, quem é ele?"

"Edward Masen, por volta dos trinta anos, nunca foi casado e tem uma voz muito encantadora, também não parecia muito preocupado com o preço, contanto que dessemos a ele o que está procurando, para ser sincera, não acertamos um valor"

"Não acertaram?"

"Ele quer te conhecer primeiro" Hum, desconfiado?

"Então, ele é do tipo riquinho mimado?" reviro os olhos, odeio esse tipo de cara, ricos filhinhos de papai que não têm coragem de sair do armário porque têm medo que os pais parem de lhes dar as mesadas gordas no fim do mês. Décadas depois eles se tornam os ricos velhos casados e com filhos que ainda não têm coragem de sair do armário, mas adoram passar a noite com garotos de programa de primeira classe como eu.

"Acredito que não, parece ser mais o tipo rico e solitário"

"Bom, então dinheiro não é um problema?"

"E quando é, darling?" ela diz com um sorriso torto. "Anyway, ele disse que queria discutir as particularidades com você. Sabe o que isso significa?"

"Que ele é um esquisito com hábitos estranhos na cama" eu reviro os olhos novamente. "Por que não chamou Riley ou Jasper? Eles são do tipo que aceitam tudo"

Ela ergue uma sobrancelha para mim. "Meu trabalho é escolher o garoto perfeita para o cliente perfeito, e eu faço isso perfeitamente bem, então vá fazer seu trabalho que eu estou fazendo o meu"

Eu suspiro, Esme sempre foi do tipo durona que odeia que se metam em sua vida, eu devia saber que ia levar uma bronca no mesmo instante que abri minha boca.

"Tá legal, mas você checou os atecedentes dele, certo?"

"Como eu disse, eu faço meu trabalho perfeitamente bem" ela sorri para mim de forma cínica. "Nada demais, só algumas multas de trânsito, mas seu curriculum é impressionante, repleto de realizações adêmicas e empresariais, também está envolvido em trabalhos de caridade"

Ela me entrega o cartão com os dados de Edward Masen, e eu o observo com disconfiança. Jovem, rico e solitário, não é o tipo de cara que procura agências de programa, pelo menos eu nunca tive nenhum assim, e eu já trabaho aqui há pouco mais de um ano! Provavelmente deve ser feio, ou então tem um fetiche sexual bem esquisito.

Mas como Esme disse, eu sou do tipo romântico, então parte de mim espera que ele não seja tão feio e nem tão estranho, talvez ele possa ser do tipo que passa a maior parte do tempo trabalhando para ganhar seus milhões e não tem tempo para ter uma vida social normal, e é exatamente por isso que ele contata as melhores agências de programa da cidade.

"Algo mais?" digo erguendo meus olhos de volta para Esme, ela novamente está mexendo em seu BlackBerry.

"Não que ele tenha comentado, bom, na verdade, disse que não era necessário informar qualquer coisa sobre você que não seja o que ele pediu. Bem estranho se quer saber, a maioria dos clientes gostam de saber como são seus garotos, para que possam fantasiar com eles enquanto não chegam"

Encolho meus ombros. "Ele deve ter uma razão para isso"

"Tanto faz, ele é o cliente, ele tudo o que quiser contanto que pague. Agora vá se preparar, você tem que parecer perfeito, o táxi estará esperando por você no seu apartamento às 8PM" ela diz bebendo mais um gole de seu martini.

"Tá legal, te vejo depois" me levanto e me afasto da mesa, mas antes que saia, Esme me chama de volta.

"Jasper!" eu a encaro com as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Não se atrase" ela diz, e volta sua atenção para o BlackBerry.

Eu volto para o meu apartamento, que ficava na rua de trás do restaurante onde me encontrei com Esme, Riley não está lá, deve ter saído para encontrar com um de seus clientes, então aproveito para tomar um banho bem demorado e relaxante. Edward Masen era um homem rico, jovem e solitário, e aparentemente exigente, eu deveria parecer bem arrumado para o primeiro encontro.

Eu arrumo meus cabelos, faço a barba, limpo as sobrancelhas e escolho uma das roupas que Esme me deu para vestir. Na verdade quase tudo nesse apartamento foi Esme que comprou, muitas delas com o dinheiro de seu próprio bolso, e não da agência.

Por mais durona que Esme possa ser, ela é como uma figura materna para muitos de nós, ela diz que é só um investimento, mas eu tenho certeza que é mais do que isso, toma conta de nós e se certifica de que estamos bem, compra roupas caras e elegantes para usarmos com os clientes e, em muitos casos, como o de Riley e o meu, até compra um apartamento para que possamos morar.

É por isso que ser um garoto de programa nem sempre é tão ruim assim, pelo menos não quando você está em uma agência e é considerado um primeira classe.

É 7:30PM quando eu desço para o Hall do prédio, e, como combinado, o táxi está me esperando na porta. Eu não preciso dar as instruções para o taxista, como de costume, Esme já acertou tudo com ele antes, inclusive o pagamento.

Eu passo o caminho inteiro me sentindo ligeiramente ansioso. Não é como se essa fosse minha primeira vez, mas é sempre um grande desafio encontrar um cliente novo, descobrir do que ele gosta e o que ele quer que eu faça, além disso, Edward Masen era um cliente atípico, eu nunca tive um como ele antes, e isso me deixa ainda mais nervoso.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, o táxi finalmente para em frente à um prédio alto, um hotel, eu confiro o endereço no cartão que Esme me deu, estava correto.

Eu saio do táxi e caminho direto para o Hall do hotel, o lugar era grande e eu tinha certeza absoluta que nem com todo o dinheiro que consegui ganhar desde que comecei a trabalhar para a agência, eu não conseguiria alugar um quarto ali por mais de dois dias. Eu caminho até a recepção sem ter certeza do que dizer ou perguntar, se Edward Masen é um jovem rico e solitário, provavelmente não vai gostar que eu saia dizendo por aí que sou o garoto de programa que ele pediu.

"Hey, ahm... Eu estou procurando o quarto do Sr. Edward Masen" eu digo para a recepcionista e ela mal me deixa terminar de falar.

"Ah, claro, é a cobertura" ela diz com um sorriso simpático.

A cobertura?! God, esse cara deve ser incrívelmente rico.

Eu entro no elevador e digo ao cara sentado no banquinho ao lado do painel que quero ir para a cobertura, ele aperta alguns botões e logo em seguida o elevador começa a subir.

Leva algum tempo para que o elevador finalmente pare e as portas se abram, o cara anuncia que estamos na cobertura e eu dou um passo para fora, ainda sem ter certeza do que fazer. Eu estava em uma pequena sala vazia, exceto por uma pequena mesinha de canto com um vaso de flores em cima e um espelho, a porta do elevador se fecha e eu fico sozinho no local. Há também uma outra porta diante de mim, provavelmente a porta de entrada.

Eu me espio no espelho para ver se tudo ainda estava em ordem antes de me aproximar da porta, bato algumas vezes e ela se abre. Não estava trancada, Edward Masen provavelmente estava esperando por mim.

"Hello?" eu digo empurrando a porta e espiando para dentro do quarto.

Aquilo não era um quarto, era um flat, muito maior do que o apartamento que eu dividia com Riley, muito maior que a casa onde costumava morar com meu pai em Forks, muit maior que qualquer casa que eu já devo ter entrado! O quarto era um lugar amplo com apenas um cômodo, com exceção do banheiro, e estava muito bem decorado. Havia uma mesa de madeira escura não muito grande no centro, rodeado por cadeiras do mesmo material, com almofadas de veludo vermelho no acento. Acima da mesa havia um lustre grande e bonito que iluminava quase todo o quarto. Do lado esquerdo estava a cama, grande e aconchegante, eu tive que controlar a vontade de correr e me jogar em cima dela. Tinha também um sofá confortável ao seu lado, e cômodas com pequenos vasos de flores em cima. Do outro lado havia uma estânte e uma cadeira, com mais dois sofás e uma televisão grande, quase como um escritório.

E era na cadeira que Edward Masen estava sentado. Bom, eu não podia ter tanta certeza porque eu nunca vi seu rosto antes, e ainda assim, ele estava sentado de costas para mim, então tudo o que eu conseguia ver eram seus cabelos castanhos acobreados e bagunçados.

"Mr. Masen?" eu o chamo, e ele levanta sua mão para mim, como se pedisse para eu esperar, eu o observo melhor e percebo que ele estava com o telefone em sua orelha, estava falando com alguém.

Eu espero por algum tempo, alguns minutos talvez. Ele está falando sobre negócios, então não consigo entender nada do que diz, mas Esme estava certa, ele tem mesmo uma voz encantadora.

Quando ele finalmente desliga o celular, se levanta da cadeira e se vira para me encarar enquato abotoa o terno, eu tenho certeza absoluta que ele deve tem um fetiche sexual muito estranho. Porque Edward Masen definitivamente não é feio.

Além dos cabelos castanhos acobreados e bagunçados que lhe confere um certo charme, Edward Masen tem os olhos verdes brilhantes, grandes e contornados por uma volumosa camada de cílios. Seu nariz forma um ângulo perfeito, seus lábios são grossos e avermelhados e seu maxilar era bem notável e quadrado. Ele tinha a pele quase pálida, e sardas pequenas e claras na região do nariz e na maçã do rosto.

Mas não é apenas sua beleza que chama minha atenção, ele parecia tão confiante que chegava a ser até impressionante. É claro que ele seria, com uma aparência como essa e uma enorme conta bancária, quem não seria?

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir, Esme disse que ela gostava de dar aos clientes exatamente o que eles precisavam, mas ela também sabia do que nós gostávamos e tentava buscar isso em nossos clientes também. Como Riley, ele gostava dos mais velhos, e isso era perfeito pois, a maioria dos caras mais velhos adoravam Riley, por ele parecer um rapaz de quinze anos. Jasper gostava do tipo riquinho e mimado, ele dizia que esses eram os melhores pois passavam a vida dentro do armário, e quando não tem ninguém por perto para ver quem realmente são, eles ficam todos soltos. Emmett era do tipo grandalhão e forte, gostava de ser dominante, então só aceitava clientes que topassem serem submissos. Já eu, gostava do tipo confiante e reservado.

"I'm Edward Masen" ele diz com sua voz encantadora enquanto estende sua mão para mim.

"Jasper" eu aperto sua mão. Sua pele é macia e o aperto é firme, o contato com sua pele fez com que uma corrente elétrica percorresse pelo meu braço.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Mr. Jasper" ele diz.

"Me chame de Jasper" eu nunca gostei muito de ser chamado de senhor.

"Muito bem... Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jasper"

"O prazer é meu" muitos caras gostam de usar essa frase como uma iniciativa para o programa começar, mas Edward parece ser um cara refinado, então prefiro manter o nível da conversa.

"Aceita uma bebida?"

"Uma pepsi, por favor" eu encolho os ombros.

"Pepsi?" ele olha para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas, parecia surpreso, e eu não sei exatamente o porquê, acho que imaginava que eu iria pedir um champagne. "Pode ser água, se não tiver" eu acrescento.

"Ahm, um instante" ele diz e caminha até o frigobar no canto do cômodo, ele o abre e encontro uma latinha de pepsi, serve em um copo de vidro e entrega para mim. Eu o agradeço. "Sente-se, por favor"

Eu me sento na poltrona cáqui e ele se senta no sofá da mesma cor, nós ficamos um diante do outro, e eu ainda me sinto nervoso, sua presença é bem intimidadora. Eu bebo um gole da pepsi para ver se me acalmo um pouco.

"Esme me disse que queria acertar as particularidades comigo pessoalmente..." eu inicio a conversa.

"Exato, eu queria te conhecer primeiro. Gosto de me considerar um homem com gosto refinado e que sabe o que quer. Não teria chegado até onde cheguei sem saber em que chão estou pisando." ele ergue uma sobrancelha. "Espero não ter ofendido você, ou a Srta. Esme"

"Claro que não" pelo menos a mim não. "Então está querendo dizer que isso é um teste?"

"Digamos que sim... Eu não estou interessado em um companheiro por apenas uma noite, eu estava esperando que eu pudesse utilizar de seus serviços por um período de tempo mais extenso, contanto, é claro, que tudo ocorra bem e que você cumpra com as minhas exigências. Eu não posso simplesmente escolher um rapaz que sua cinta-liga e tem medo de tocar de bater em minha porta"

"Entendi" eu digo.

"Bom, sendo assim, tenho certeza que já assinou acordos de confidencialidade como este antes. Não é para esta noite, mas se decidirmos fazer negócios eu preciso de sua maior discrição. Eu compreendo que você vai querer levá-lo e tê-lo conferido pelo advogado de sua confiança. Por favor, devolva-a para mim na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos" ele diz tirando de dentro de sua maleta de couro que estava no sofá ao seu lado, uma pasta escura e transparente com alguns papeis dentro, ele a entrega para mim.

Nem todos me deram um contrato como esse para assinar, mas eu acredito que o contrato que assinei com a agência deve ser ainda mais restrito do que este.

"Você disse que não precisarei dele para essa noite, então, porque não esperamos até amanhã para nos preocuparmos com isso? Além disso, se não ficar satisfeito comigo, não vai querer que eu ande por aí com algo que diz respeito ao Sr., certo?"

"Por mim tudo bem" ele diz encolhendo os ombros. "Mas não se preocupe, você está passando no teste" ele sorri. "Agora, por que não me conta um pouco sobre você?"

"O que gostaria de saber?"

"Quantos anos tem?"

"Vinte e dois"

"Hum... Você é novo. Ainda está fazendo faculdade?"

"Eu cursava jornalismo" eu digo. "Mas não completei"

"Algum problema pessoal?"

"Mais ou menos" digo encolhendo os ombros. "Estava passando por um tempo difícil e não tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar a faculdade... Nessa mesma época eu conheci Riley, meu melhor amigo. Saí da faculdade e comecei a trabalhar para a agência"

Ótimo, acabei de dizer para um cara jovem e milionário que não só não tenho um diploma de formatura, como também sou pobre.

"Entendo..." ele diz fitando o chão. Eu estava me perguntando se ele havia mudado de ideia em relação a eu estar passando no teste quando ele me encara novamente. "Então, Jasper, o que você faz?"

Eu consigo entender o que ele quis dizer só pelo jeito que ele me encara, tão intensamente.

"Bom, isso depende. Meu trabalho é me certificar de que vai aproveitar nosso tempo junto, não só de forma sexual, posso ser só uma companhia, alguém com quem você queira ir jantar, ou te acompanhar à eventos, o que é raro, ou simplesmente ouvir desabafar com algo que está te incomodando. Se o Sr. estiver pensando em algo mais radical do que o sexo anal ou oral, nós provavelmente teremos que conversar sobre isso antes, mas eu não estou aqui apenas para lhe oferecer meu corpo, como qualquer garoto de programa de rua, mas também te oferecer minha personalidade e intelecto" Esme me obrigou a decorar isso.

"Bem satisfatório" ele diz erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Mas não se preocupe, eu não sou do tipo que tem fetiches sexuais diferenciados, se é que me entende" eu sorrio, mas não tenho certeza se acredito, ele era perfeito demais, devia ter algum defeito. "Ahm... se importa de se levantar, Jasper?"

"De forma alguma, senhor" eu digo e ele me encara por alguns segundos com sua sobrancelha erguida, e o canto de seus lábios erguidos, descubro que ele é do tipo dominante, gosta de ser chamado de senhor, exatamente da forma que eu desconfiava.

Eu mordo o lábio, aparentemente a conversa acabou, e a ação está prestes a começar. Eu faço o que ele pede, me levanto e fico de pé diante dele enquanto ele me encara.

"Pode desabotoar sua camiseta?"

Eu novamente faço o que ele pede, abrindo os botões bem lentamente, o primeiro... o segundo... o terceiro, deixando que ele acompanhe meus dedos com seus olhos até que o último botão seja aberto.

"Tire a camiseta, por favor" eu deixo que a camiseta deslize pelo meu ombro e caia de meus braços até o chão, e deixo que ele me observe. Seus olhos viajam pelo meu corpo por alguns instantes até ele me encarar nos olhos novamente.

"O cinto, por favor" abro a fivela e me livro do cinto. "Sapatos e meias" novamente eu faço o que ele pede e aguardo pela próxima instrução.

"As calças"

A tensão entre nós estão cada vez maior, eu consigo sentir seus olhos em mim, em minhas mãos e em cada centímetro do meu corpo que é revelado enquanto eu me dispo, meu coração bate acelerado, e eu ainda não tenho certeza do porquê, mas simplesmente sigo suas instruções, abrindo o zíper e deixando que a calça escorregue pelas minhas pernas, em seguida as chuto para o lado.

"Cueca" ele diz com uma voz roupa enquanto se acomoda na cadeira para me observar melhor. Me livro da cueca puxando o cós para baixo e também deixando-a escorregar. Estou completamente nu agora, e Edward observa meu corpo com olhos famintos, posso sentir seus olhares por toda a parte, sinto meu rosto ficar quente, devo estar ruborizado, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que meu membro não está parcialmente rijo por isso.

Ele olha para mim, para o meu rosto, acho que percebe meu rubor, mas não comenta sobre isso, apenas diz: "Turn around, please"

Lentamente e giro em meus calcanhares, ficando de costas para Edward, eu não posso sentir seu olhar em meu corpo, embora não consiga ver seu rosto, sinto um arrepio subir pela minha espinha.

"O que isso significa?" ele pergunta, e eu me viro para encará-lo. Seus olhos estão me fitando, meu traseiro, bom na região á baixo da minha cintura, na direita do meu corpo, quase em minha nádega havia uma tatuagem que fiz há um ano atrás, logo depois de entrar para a agência, Riley disse que era bom ter algo em seu corpo ao qual os clientes se lembrariam, ele tinha uma pimenta em sua virilha e disse que fazia muito sucesso com seus clientes.

"É o símbolo chinês para diversão" eu explico e suas sobrancelhas se erguem.

"Nice" ele diz, e eu não tenho certeza se está se referindo à tatuagem ou ao meu traseiro. Eu ouço ele finalmente se levantar, mas não ouço ele se aproximar de mim para me tocar, ou para me beijar, ou até para sussurrar algo pervertido em meus ouvidos, quando ouço sua voz, ele ainda está distante de mim. "Está com fome, Jasper?"

Estou confuso, isso é alguma espécie de pergunta com duplo sentido? Não sei dizer, mas não parece do feitio de Edward. "Um pouco, senhor" respondo.

"Se vista, então. Vamos sair para jantar"

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

YOU PASSED THE TEST

Estou novamente vestido quando Edward aparece, ele havia se afastado para ligar para a portaria para prepararem seu carro.

Nós descemos para o térreo, um volvo prateado e reluzente está esperando por dois na porta do hotel, eu me sento no banco do passageiro e afivelo o cinto enquanto Edward liga o carro. Ele dirige rápido, por algumas vezes eu tenho a impressão de que vamos bater, mas ele consegue desviar dos carros com rapidez. Agora eu entendo o que Esme quis dizer com 'algumas multas de trânsito'.

"Está com medo?" ele pergunta, e eu percebo que estou segurando no suporte acima da janela.

"Ahm... um pouco" eu admito, colocando minhas mãos em meu colo e me sentindo um pouco idiota. Eu ouço ele rir. "Você sempre dirige tão rápido?"

"Na maioria das vezes... um pouco de adrenalina é divertido" ele diz e a única coisa que consigo pensar é se ele vai achar isso divertido quando estivermos ambos no hospital com todos os ossos dos nossos corpos quebrados. Nós ficamos em silêncio de novo e eu tendo não me comportar como uma garotinha medrosa. "Posso fazer uma pergunta?" ele quebra o silêncio.

"Claro"

"Sua família sabe sobre o que faz?" isso também é estranho, nenhum cliente já me perguntou sobre minha família, eles não ligam muito para a minha vida pessoal.

"Eles me renegariam! Por mais que eu goste do que eu faço, não tenho coragem de contar a eles."

"Então eles ainda acham que está fazendo faculdade?"

"E que trabalho como estagiário em uma editora por meio período"

"E você acha isso... justo?"

"Claro que não, mas eles não tinham dinheiro para me manter aqui e nem eu. Além disso, eu não teria coragem de voltar para a casa após todo o esforço que meu pai teve para me colocar em uma faculdade"

"Então, virou garoto de programa por razões econômicas?"

"Mais ou menos, como disse eu estava passando por um tempo difícil, e conheci Riley. Ele já era garoto de programa e vivia me contando sobre suas aventuras com seus clientes. Pareceu divertido e uma forma fácil de ganhar um bom dinheiro, então resolvi tentar e acabei gostando."

"E você já pensou no que vai fazer quando deixar de ser garoto de programa?"

"Ainda não. Só sei que não vou fazer isso para o resto da vida, acho que vou juntar dinheiro o suficiente para voltar para a faculdade ou tentar qualquer outra coisa."

"Você rejeita cliente com frequência?"

"Não, nós meio que temos uma lista de preferências do que gostamos e o que fazemos, Esme respeita nossas preferências"

"Você não se sente culpado por usado como objeto de traição? Você deve saber que muitos de seus clientes são casados"

Isso me faz parar para pensar por um momento, realmente eu sei que muitos dos meus clientes traem suas esposas, e isso costumava me incomodar no começo, mas não me incomoda mais.

"Para ser sincero, nunca perdi uma noite de sono por isso" admito e isso faz Edward rir. "Eu só estou fazendo meu trabalho, eles é quem deveriam se sentir mal por isso."

Nós ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, acho que Edward já havia usado todo o seu repertório de perguntas para mim, o que, para ser sincero, não estava me incomodando muito, mas eu estava cansado de falar de mim e curioso em saber mais sobre Edward, até agora tudo o que sei sobre ele foi o que Esme me contou.

"Nós passamos um bom tempo falando sobre mim, existe algo sobre você que queira conversar?"

"Você é um rapaz interessante, gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor." ele desvia da minha tentativa.

"Isso é estranho, sem ofensa, mas normalmente homens poderosos gostas de falar sobre eles mesmos e suas conquistas"

"Eu acho que o que me fascina sobre você é que você parece tão honesto e despretensioso. Posso não lembrar de uma única conversa que tive em anos onde alguém apenas respondeu às minhas perguntas sem tentar se fazer parecer melhor, ou reter detalhes que eles não querem ser conhecidos. Posso imaginar que há coisas, coisas pessoais, que você não quer me dizer, e eu não iria perguntar, mas você é sincero em suas respostas. Eu não tenho certeza se eu conseguiria ser assim, mesmo com você."

"Você poderia tentar, quem sabe não funciona?"

"Talvez em outra hora" segunda tentativa também falhou.

"Tudo bem... sobre o que quer conversar agora?"

"Acho que por enquanto nada, já estamos chegando no restaurante"

Ele estava certo, poucos minutos depois e Edward estava estacionando o carro na frente do restaurante enquanto um choffer aguardava para que Edward lhe desse as chaves e guardasse o carro no estacionamento.

Nós entramos no restaurante e eu não poderia me sentir mais embaraçado. O lugar era muito elegante, o tipo de restaurante que eu sempre vi em filmes mas nunca imaginei que fosse ter a chance de ver um ao vivo e à cores, e eu não me surpreenderia se encontrasse algum ator famoso sentado em uma das mesas.

Foi então que eu comecei a realmente me preocupar, pois eu nasci e cresci em Forks, o restaurante mais chique que eu já frequentei lá foi o da Sue e ficava à beira da praia! Eu não sabia nada sobre etiqueta ou como se portar à mesa, Esme até tentou me ensinar algumas coisas básicas mas eu não estava preparado para isso! Eu nem estava devidamente vestido, olhe só para Edward, ele estava perfeito, e eu só estava vestindo uma camisa e calça social, eu estava parecendo aquelas pessoas pobres que vão para restaurantes chiques pela primeira vez e tentam vestir a roupa mais cara e elegante que têm, mas ainda assim não estavam vestindo propriamente. Espera, esse era exatamente eu!

Nós paramos diante da waitress, que abre um sorriso enorme quando avista Edward, eu reviro meus olhos, mas não me surpreende que essa é a sensação que ele provoca nas pessoas.

"Mesa para quantos?" ela pergunta sem tirar os olhos de Edward.

"Dois, por favor" ele responde simpaticamente.

"Me acompanhem" ela pede e vai na frente, guiando o caminho, e eu odeio o jeito que ela está rebolando demais para andar, tentando desesperadamente chamar a atenção de Edward.

Nós passamos pelo salão até que finalmente a waitress assanhada nos indicou nossa mesa, eu tive que ficar o caminho todo tendo cuidado para não tropeçar em meus pés e cair de cara no meio de um restaurante cinco estrelas.

Nós nos sentamos à mesa enquanto a waitress entrega os menus e diz que vai chamar o garçom para anotar nossos pedidos.

O jantar foi ótimo, tirando o fato de que além da waitress, a garçonete pareceu ser muito assanhada também e não parava de falar coisas com duplo sentido e dar indiretas sexuais toda vez que vinha à nossa perguntar se "queríamos algo mais", bom, na verdade, se Edward queria algo mais, pois ela simplesmente ignorou minha existência, ela até esqueceu de perguntar qual era o meu pedido para a sobremesa e foi embora, e isso deixou Edward realmente aborrecido.

Eu também passei a maior parte do tempo copiando tudo o que Edward fazia, os talheres que ele escolhia e o jeito como ele bebia seu vinho tinto, ele era mesmo muito elegante, como se fosse da realeza, o que eu não duvidava muito. Por sorte eu não cometi nenhuma gafe, pelo menos nada grave, o máximo foi pedir uma pepsi, e, enquanto a garçonete me encarou como se eu fosse um show de horrores, Edward sorriu e disse a ela para apenas trazer minha pepsi.

Foi divertido, nós conversamos sobre política, história, artes, eu pude conhecer um pouco mais de Edward, bom, pelo menos a forma como ele via o mundo e das coisas que gostava, pois ele não me contou nada sobre sua história ou sobre a sua vida, o que me deixava ainda mais curioso. Era estranho, eu nunca fiquei tão interessado em um cliente como estava com Edward, acho que era só porque ele se recusava a falar dele, e isso só piorava as coisas.

No caminho de volta para o hotel, nós ficamos em silêncio, e eu não me importo com isso, e aparentemente Edward também não. Eu estava cansado de falar sobre mim e acho que Edward não tinha mais nenhuma pergunta a fazer.

Alguns minutos depois e nós estávamos de volta em seu quarto, eu caminho pelo local ainda não acostumado com tudo aquilo, eu não consigo imaginar como deve ser a vida de Edward, cercado de riqueza e luxo o tempo inteiro. Ele me deixa explorar um pouco mais o quarto enquanto deixa seu terno no encosto da cadeira da escrivaninha.

"So... Jasper" ele finalmente quebra o gelo, ele está novamente com a pasta transparente preta nas mãos. "Eu devo dizer que o jantar foi adorável" eu sorrio, eu gosto da forma como ele fala, sempre usando palavras difíceis.

"Obrigado, eu também gostei muito" eu digo.

"Me fez decidir, você passou no teste Jasper" ele diz, e eu tinha até me esquecido do teste. "E a propósito, pode escrever nesse papel o valor que vai cobrar por essa noite" ele diz me dando uma caneta.

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha para ele. Então eu vou escolher o valor? Isso não é normal, nenhum cliente me deixou escolher o valor antes, na verdade, era eles combinavam isso com Esme, ela só me informava e depois marcava um encontro no restaurante atrás do prédio onde moro para me dar os meus 40%.

Eu escrevo um valor no papel, um valor um pouco maior do que estou acostumado a ganhar, mas não exagero, agora que passei no teste, não quero estragar tudo. Entrego o bilhete de volta e espero ele observar. Ele ergue as sobrancelhas e depois me encara de volta.

"Ótimo, eu enviarei o dinheiro para Esme amanhã de manhã" simples assim? Achei que ele fosse recusar. Se bem que Edward era podre de rico, dinheiro não era problema para ele.

"Ah sim" ele me entrega a pasta com os documentos que eu deveria assinar. "Então... agora que eu sou oficialmente o seu garoto de programa... O que vamos fazer agora?"

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha para ele, é óbvio que Edward não me chamou apenas para conversar e jantar.

Ele encolhe os ombros naturalmente, parecia indeciso mas eu vejo um sorriso torto brotando em seu rosto enquanto ele tenta desabotoar os botões de sua manga.

Eu me aproximo dele, ele está encostado na escrivaninha e me observa enquanto eu me movimento. Eu o ajudo a desabotoar suas mangas, enquanto ele me observa com um sorriso no rosto, também o ajudo a desabotoar a camisa, e aproveito para dar uma boa olhada nele.

Com aquele terno e aquelas roupas sociais ficava difícil ter uma ideia de como era o corpo de Edward, mas agora que ele estava quase sem camisa diante de mim, eu pude realmente vê-lo. Ele não era do tipo bombado, acho que nem devia ter muito tempo para praticar esportes ou fazer exercícios, mas ele estava em bem forma, na verdade era o tipo de corpo que eu gosto.

É bem irônico, eu sou o tipo de cara que passa horas na academia para ganhar músculos, embora eu odeie ser esse tipo de cara, mas Esme me obrigou, disse que ganharia bastante clientes se estivesse mais em forma, era só olhar para Emmett, ele era o que mais tinha clientes. E Esme estava certa, quando eu entrei para a agência eu era só um adolescente de dezenove anos, magro e com monocelha e um cabelo na altura do pescoço, ela me mudou completamente, me apresentou a pinça, me obrigou a cortar o cabelo e fazer musculação.

Mas Edward, ele era perfeito, não tinha um abdômen sarado mas também não tinha nenhum excesso de acúmulo de gordura em parte alguma, seu peitoral era bem definido, o que me fez desconfiar de que, talvez, ele arranjasse tempo para nadar em sua agenda ocupada. Ele também tinha pelos no peito, pelos castanhos e finos que desciam pelo centro de seu abdômen, passavam pelo seu umbigo e se perdiam embaixo de sua calça. Eu sempre achei isso sexy, digo, não em mim, por mais doloroso que seja depilar o peito, essa foi uma das mudanças de Esme que eu gostei, mas em Edward era perfeito.

"Você quer me conquistar?" eu pergunto passando a mão pela pele nua de seu peito. "Ou ser conquistado? Rápido e intenso ou devagar e carinhoso? Quer me foder ou quer ser fodido?"

Ele sorri. "Parece bem tentador" ele toca meu rosto com sua mão, afagando minha bochecha com o polegar. "Mas acho que tenho algo diferente em mente"

"Oh, really?" e lá vem, essa é a hora em que ele diz que quer me pendurar de cabeça para baixo no lustre enquanto acaricia todo o meu corpo com seus pés.

"Porque não me mostra como gosta de ser tocado? Quero que se masturbe... para mim" ou talvez não.

"Onde você me quer?" eu pergunto.

"Na cama"

Eu sorrio enquanto caminho em direção à cama. Edward está logo atrás de mim, eu ouço ele arrastar uma poltrona para perto da cama para que possa me assistir.

Eu estou em cima da cama quando Edward se senta na poltrona que ele mesmo posicionou, ele ainda está com a camisa, mas ainda está desabotoada, se livrou de seus sapatos e meias e me observa com as pernas cruzadas.

Como antes, eu começo tirando minha camisa, abrindo os botões lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dele. Também me livro da minha calça e estou só de cueca, sentado na cama. Eu consigo sentir a tensão, ele está ansioso, quer que eu comece o show logo, mas também está gostando da provocação.

Quando me livro da cueca, já estou excitado, e a sensação do lençol de seda em minha pele nua é aconchegante, eu imagino como seria transar com Edward em cima desses lençóis, desse colchão confortável. A fantasia me ajuda a ficar ainda mais excitado, a ponto de nem eu mesmo conseguir ficar sem me tocar.

Meus dedos envolvem a cabeça do meu pênis, um suave grunhido escapa por entre meus lábios enquanto eu aperto um pouco mais o punho enquanto minha mão desce pelo comprimento do meu pênis até a base.

Começo a movimentar minha mão para frente e para trás bem lentamente, eu gosto do olhar no rosto de Edward, como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne e ele um leão faminto. Eu continuo a me masturbar, mais rápido dessa vez, usando a mão livre para tocar outras partes do meu corpo como meu peito, abdômen, testículos, cochas e glúteos, eu posso ver o volume em sua calça, e eu gosto da reação que provoco nele.

Eu fico de joelhos em cima da cama, lubrifico minha mão com saliva para ajudar na movimentação e me lembro da reação de Edward quando fiquei nu diante dele e ele me pediu para ficar de costas, talvez ele tenha um fetiche por traseiros. Me viro de costas para ele, ficando de quatro para que ele tivesse uma visão melhor do meu ânus.

"Fuck!" ele sussurra e eu sorrio.

Eu continua a me masturbar enquanto deixo Edward me observar, eu provavelmente não duraria por muito tempo, pois o gemido baixo de Edward e o jeito que está me olhando agora é muito excitante.

"Spread it" ele pede, e eu obedeço. Levo às mãos até meu traseiro e afasto minhas nádegas para que ele possa ter uma visão melhor, ele geme novamente, mais alto dessa vez e eu sinto que estou prestes a explodir.

"Você quer que eu goze para você agora?" eu pergunto.

"Please"

Eu me deito na cama, de costas para o colchão, os movimentos da minha mão ficam mais intensos e rápidos e eu fecho os olhos para que eu possa me concentrar melhor em minha fantasia de Edward deitado em cima de mim, fucking me nessa mesma cama.

"Oh, fuck! Eu estou quase!" eu mordo meu lábio, sinto a sensação familiar em meus testículos que sobe pelo meu pênis, e no instante seguinte eu estou gozando e gemendo alto, enquanto meu pênis pulso e jorra meu sêmen pelo minha barriga.

Eu continuo com os olhos fechados, tentando recuperar minha respiração, meu coração bate rápido e eu estou suado. Quando abro os olhos Edward está caminhando em minha direção, a expressão em seu rosto é indescritível, era desejo e satisfação ao mesmo tempo e eu sabia que eu poderia gozar mais uma vez só olhando para aquele rosto.

Ele se senta na cama, ao lado do meu corpo e estende sua mão, sinto seus dedos tocarem minha barriga, mais precisamente onde jazia meu sêmen. Ele os leva à boca, sentindo o gosto da minha essência, e eu observo seus lábios avermelhados se fecharem em volta daqueles dedos longos e grossos.

_Fuck! _O que ele está tentando fazer? Quer que eu goze mais uma vez. Eu imagino como seria ter esses lábios nos meus, sentir sua língua na minha, Edward deve beijar muito bem.

Ele se inclina na minha direção, como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos, seu rosto está próximo do meu e ele me encara com seus olhos famintos antes de fechar os olhos, eu o imito e segundos depois eu sinto seus lábios macios pressionados contra os meus. Ele me beija, um beijo carinhoso, lento e romântico, eu sinto sua mão tocar meu rosto enquanto nossos lábios se movem juntos, e sua língua desliza por entre os meus, pedindo permissão para encontrar com a minha.

Nossas línguas dançam juntas, uma dança bem lenta, porém excitante, eu consigo sentir meu próprio gosto em sua boca, e eu devo dizer que aquilo era excitante. Ele ergo minha mão para tocar seu rosto também, e o beijo fica mais excitante a cada instante que passa. De repente, seus lábios e língua não estão mais carinhosos e românticos como antes, agora ele me beija com mais intensidade, um beijo mais selvagem, e igualmente excitante.

Isso é tão sexy, provavelmente é um dos melhores beijos que já tive em toda a minha vida, e a nossa noite acabou de começar.

"Isso foi impressionante" ele diz com um sussurro quando terminamos de nos beijar, mas nossos rostos ainda estão bem próximos um do outro e eu consigo sentir seu cheiro, era um cheiro amadeirado, lembrava menta, mas menos forte. Eu gosto.

"Thanks" eu respondo com o mesmo sussurro.

"Eu me pergunto como seria ter esses lábios envoltos em meu membro" ele dis, seus dedos tocando meu lábio.

"Por que não me deixa eu te mostrar?" eu ergo uma sobrancelha para ele e ele sorri. Não há nada que eu queira mais do que sentir seu pênis ereto, pulsando enquanto ele jorra seu sêmen em minha boca.

"Eu adoraria" ele finalmente diz.

Eu estico meu braço, tocando seu peito com minhas mãos, descendo pelo seu abdômen e até o cós de sua calça, eu desafivelo seu cinto e abro o zíper, minha mão escorrega para dentro e eu consigo sentir seu membro rijo por debaixo da cueca.

"Por favor, pare de me provocar" ele diz sério, mas eu sorrio. Deve estar acostumado a ter tudo o que quer e quando quer, não deve estar acostumado a esperar.

"Como quiser... senhor" ele sorri maliciosamente.

Nós trocamos de posição, ele deita no colchão, de barriga para cima, e eu estou com cima dele, com meus joelhos em cada lado de sua cintura.

Eu puxo suas calças para baixo enquanto ele termina de se livrar da camisa, ele está só de cueca agora, e sua ereção ainda mais visível. Eu toco seu pênis, e me inclino, lambendo seu comprimento por cima do tecido fino.

"Jasper..." não foi um gemido, foi mais como um aviso, ou uma súplica. Eu adoraria provocá-lo mais um pouco e ver até onde ele aguentaria, mas como esse é nosso primeiro encontro, é melhor fazer logo o que ele quer, mas prometo à mim mesmo que, se chegarmos a nos encontrar de novo, eu vou provocá-lo ainda mais.

Eu finalmente o liberto de sua cueca e revelo seu longo e grosso pênis, a cada momento que passa, eu me pergunto mais qual era o problema dele. Pelo amor de Deus, ele era obviamente lindo, um perfeito Adônis, era incrivelmente rico, educado, falava difícil e tinha modos, tinha o corpo perfeito, incluindo seu membro! Por que ele estava solteiro? Por que tinha que contratar garotos de programa para ter uma noite de prazer? Ele poderia simplesmente entrar em uma boate gay que todos os caras simplesmente cairiam em seus pés!

Eu aproximo meu nariz pelo comprimento de seu pênis, inalando seu cheiro almiscarado antes arrastar minha língua por um lado do órgão, seguindo uma veia. Ouço Edward respirar pesado, finalmente está querendo o que queria.

Continuo a lamber seu pênis, sentindo o gosto do precum em minha boca, e eu queria mais. Queria tanto quanto Edward, não queria esperar, não queria provocá-lo mais, por mais divertido e excitante isso fosse. Então, eu o coloco em minha boca, chupando-o e sugando minhas bochechas para que eu pudesse envolve-lo completamente com a minha boca.

Eu não sou do tipo confiante como Edward, mas se tem algo com que eu tenho que sou bom é blowjob. Eu era péssimo quando entrei para a agência, eu era praticamente um virgem, se não fosse por Riley me ensinando praticamente tudo o que ele sabia, eu não estaria aqui agora, eu provavelmente teria sido demitido por ser um garoto de programa que não sabe satisfazer seus clientes.

Porém tem apenas uma coisa que eu não aprendi com Riley, o blowjob. Não é porque ele não tentou, Riley tentou me ensinar a fazer blowjob mas eu mal conseguia por um pênis em minha boca que eu já engasgava. Até que um dia eu conheci Garret. Ele foi um dos meus primeiros clientes, ele gostava de ser chupado e também era expert nisso. Ele gostou de mim, então, ao invés de me mandar para a casa após três tentativas falhas de fazer um blowjob, ele disse que ia me ensinar como fazer. Foi bem... divertido, ele dava as instruções, dizia qual era o melhor jeito e as melhores técnicas, nós passamos horas treinando, meu maxilar já estava doendo quando eu finalmente o fiz gozar. Foi incrível, ver aquela expressão de prazer em seu rosto, eu queria mais, queria treinar mais, queria chupá-lo mais. Nós nos encontramos por mais três vezes para 'aperfeiçoarmos' minha técnica, antes de se mudar da cidade por causa do seu emprego.

Finalmente, após acostumar minha garganta com o comprimento e espessura de seu pênis, deslizo meus lábios por todo ele, sentindo sua glande invadir minha garganta. Seu membro estava por completo dentro da minha boca, continuo movendo minha língua, estimulando-o e lambendo-o, sentindo o cheiro ainda mais forte quando meu nariz toca seus pêlos pubianos.

"Oh fuck!" ele deixa escapar um gemido alto e eu consigo sentir os músculos de suas costas e pernas se contorcerem de prazer.

Eu olho para ele, ele está me encarando, seu cenho franzido enquanto morde o lábio com força, ele quer me tocar, eu sei disso pela sua expressão, mas também posso ver se ele não está certo de se está passando dos limites ou não. Novamente eu afundo minha cabeça em seu membro, engolindo-o até o fim, mostrando a ele que pode fazer o que quiser.

E então eu sinto suas mãos em minha cabeça, seus dedos se fechando em meus cabelos, dói um pouco, mas eu não me importo, ele está movendo seus quadris para cima e para baixo, fodendo meu rosto, forçando cada vez mais seu pênis em minha garganta, obrigando-me a engoli-lo por completo com a ajuda de suas mãos, que puxam minha cabeça para baixo. Ele cerra os dentes, quase todos os músculos de seu corpo estão flexionados enquanto ele se satisfaz com minha boca.

Ele está gemendo alto, sem conter qualquer som, sem se preocupar com as pessoas do quarto de baixo, está apenas se importando em se satisfazer. Eu sinto sua glande invadir minha garganta repetidas vezes e eu luto contra meu gag reflex para ele, sentindo-o cada vez mais profundo.

"C-cumming!" ele geme alto, mas ele não precisava anunciar, eu posso ver pela sua expressão, como a forma que seus olhos se fecham e sua cabeça se tomba para trás, a força como ele puxa minha cabeça para baixo com força e ergue seus quadris ao máximo pela última vez.

Ele geme alta enquanto explode em minha boca. Curtas e longas rajadas de sêmen descem por minha garganta enquanto eu continuou a chupá-lo. Grunhindo, ele continua a pressionar seu membro profundamente em minha boca até que a última gota de sêmen seja jorrada. Lentamente, eu puxo minha cabeça para trás, deixando-o escorregar por entre meus lábios.

Eu não me preocupo em pegar nenhuma DST, obviamente eu não confio 100% em Edward, mas todos os clientes passam por um exame médico antes de terem seus encontros marcados com seus garotos de programas, principalmente quando é sua primeira vez na agência.

Sinto suas mãos me puxarem pelos cabelos, dessa vez para cima, forçando-me a aproximar meu rosto do dele e a deitar meu corpo ao lado dele. Sem aviso prévio, ele pressiona seus lábios contra os meus com urgência, sua língua desliza para dentro da minha boca, talvez para provar seu próprio gosto, mas eu acredito que aquele beijo não era só mais um beijo urgente e excitante, era um beijo de agradecimento, por o que fiz por ele.

"Como foi?" eu pergunto com um sorriso, apesar de saber pela sua expressão, que estava mais do que satisfeito.

Ele está ofegante, seu corpo está suado e eu consigo sentir seu coração bater rapidamente dentro do seu peito.

"Foi maravilhoso" ele finalmente diz. "Sinto muito se fui um tanto selvagem demais..."

Eu rio. "Foi uma das coisas mais excitantes que alguém já fez comigo, Edward" acho que é a primeira vez que o chamo pelo nome, pelo menos na frente dele, e eu gosto do jeito como soa. Como se fossemos mais íntimos.

"Digo o mesmo" ele responde com um sorriso satisfeito.

Estou cansado e suado, isso realmente exigiu bastante de minhas energias e eu gostaria de dormir nessa cama incrivelmente confortável, mas não sei se é isso o que Edward quer, na maioria das vezes os clientes vão embora ou nos mandam embora assim que terminamos de fazer o que viemos fazer.

"Se quiser usar o banheiro para tomar um banho?" ele diz, e é como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, eu precisava dormir e descansar, mas não mais do que tomar um banho, estava suado e coberto com o meu próprio sêmen.

"Eu iria gostar muito" eu digo. Eu me levanto da cama, e caminho até a porta do banheiro, mas antes de entrar, dou meia volta. "Ahm... vai querer que eu... vá embora depois que terminar de tomar banho?"

Ele sorri. "Quero que, depois que terminar o banho, se deite aqui comigo e passe a noite"

Eu sorrio e vou para o banheiro, após tomar um banho rápido, eu volto ao quarto, ainda nu. Edward está deitado na cama, dormindo. Eu observo seu corpo perfeito, seu rosto lindo completamente relaxado, seus cabelos bagunçados, seu peito com pelos que sobe e desce conforme ele respira, seus mamilos em um tom rosa claro, as pequenas sardas na região de seu ombro, seu abdômen reto, agora eu posso ver até onde vão os pelos que formam um caminho de seu peito, pelo centro de seu abdômen, e que se perdiam por debaixo da calça, seus pelos pubianos no mesmo tom acobreados incomum que seus cabelos, suas pernas longas e também cobertas pelos mesmos pelos, e, por fim, seu lindo e perfeito pênis.

Eu me deito ao seu lado, sobre colocando minha cabeça em peito, ele envolve seus braços em meus ombros, ainda meio que dormindo. Eu gosto da sensação, me sinto protegido, e, por um momento, enquanto fecho os olhos e espero que o sono domine o meu corpo, eu imagino que Edward não é meu cliente jovem e rico, e que está pagando para que eu possa satisfazê-lo, imagino que eu não sou um garoto de programa, que passa os dias e grande parte das noites com caras que nem se importam comigo, só querer saber de me usar como um objeto de prazer, e as madrugadas passo sozinho, deitado em minha cama.

Eu imagino que Edward é meu namorado, meu príncipe encantado, alguém que eu amo e que me ama também, algo que eu nunca tive e provavelmente nunca terei... pelo menos não enquanto eu estiver trabalhando como garoto de programa.

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

PACKING

Eu não estou acostumado a dormir com meus clientes, então, é estranho quando acordo na manhã seguinte, demoro alguns instantes para me recordar de onde estou e como vim parar aqui.

Fui contrato por Edward Masen, um rico solitário que eu achava ser um esquito ou ter algum problema mental, mas com o tempo eu percebi que estava enganado. Edward não tem nada de errado, o que também estranho pois isso não explica o porque de ele estar solteiro com todos os atributos que tem.

Nós tivemos uma noite incrível, saímos para jantar em um restaurante cinco estrelas e, na volta, nos divertimos um pouco. Ele me pediu para passar a noite com ele e é por isso que estou aqui agora.

Eu olho por cima do meu ombro e confirmo minha primeira impressão. Edward não só não está deitado ao meu lado, como também não está em lugar nenhum do quarto. Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não fiquei surpreso. Depois da noite que tivemos, depois de ele pedir para passar a noite com ele, achei que encontraria com ele pela manhã, que ele não faria como a maioria dos outros clientes que sai às escondidas como se estivessem fugindo de mim.

Eu me sinto como um idiota. Ele era um cliente como outro qualquer, me contratou para ter uma noite de prazer, porque ele iria precisar de mim se já teve o que quer? Se ele quisesse alguém para fazer café-da-manhã no dia seguinte depois do sexo, ele não teria ligado para a minha agência, ele estaria namorando com outra pessoa, ou sei lá.

É quando percebo um papel dobrado em cima do travisseiro cor creme onde Edward dormir, eu o pego e o abro. Era um bilhete.

Dear Jasper,

Sinto muito não estar aí quando acordar, tive uma emergência de trabalho.

A noite de ontem foi adorável e eu adoraria repeti-la, em breve ligarei para a Srta. Esme para marcarmos alguma coisa, espero que tenha aceitado meu pedido de desculpas.

PS: Eu pedi para que a camareira preparasse um café-da-manhã especial para você, basta ligar para a recepção.

Me sinto um idiota novamente. Talvez Edward não fosse como os outros clientes.

Dois dias se passaram desde que me encontrei pela primeira vez com Edward Masen, foi estranho voltar para a casa naquele dia, com um táxi que Edward mesmo havia pagado, e deparar com um apartamento pequeno e velho que eu dividia com Riley, eu havia me acostumado com o luxo da cobertura de hotel onde passei algumas horas com Edward.

Riley estava todo animado para que eu contasse como havia sido meu primeiro encontro com um milionário, acho que ficou preocupado pelo fato de eu não ter voltado para a casa e ligou para Esme para saber se ela sabia onde eu estava, ela deve comentado alguma coisa com ele e desde então Riley estava ansioso para que eu chegasse em casa e contasse os mínimos detalhes do encontro.

Pela noite, eu tive outro encontro, o Sr. Aro, ele era bem mais velho do que Edward e bem menos rico. Ele era um homem divertido, mas era do tipo controlador e queria que eu fizesse exatamente o que ele pedia, às vezes era entediante, só se importava em se satisfazer, e depois me mandava de volta para a casa. Naquela noite eu dormi sozinho em minha cama, em meu quarto. Eu chorei também. Não era novidade, às vezes eu não me sentia bem depois de encontro, me sentia como um objeto, às vezes eu sentia falta da minha vida antiga, por mais que eu gostasse do que eu estava fazendo agora, às vezes era difícil.

No dia seguinte, enquanto eu andava por uma loja de móveis procurando por uma luminária nova, eu recebi a ligação de Esme, pedindo para que eu a encontrasse daqui a trinta minutos no restaurante de sempre. A minha sorte era que eu já havia escolhido uma e estava esperando na fila do caixa para pagar. Depois de passar no meu apartamento para deixar a caixa com a luminária dentro, eu fui direto para o restaurante.

"Está atrasado" ela diz, novamente sem tirar os olhos do BlackBerry.

Eu suspiro. "A gente pode pular essa parte e irmos direto ao assunto?"

"Claro... Só um instante" ela diz. E eu espero. Espero. Um garçom se aproxima da mesa e pergunta se vamos fazer o pedido, eu decido em pedir uma pepsi, mas Esme o dispensa antes que eu consiga abrir minha boca. E então espero mais um pouco. Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo, me punindo por ter me atrasado, me deixando esperando como eu a deixei esperando. Mas eu sou orgulhoso e não reclamo até que ela decida parar com esse jogo, sei muito bem que ela é muito ocupada e que não vai poder ficar a tarde inteira me enrolando aqui.

"Muito bem..." ela finalmente diz enquanto guarda o BlackBerry na bolsa após dez minutos de silêncio. "Seu Mr. E ligou hoje mais cedo, você deve feito um belo trabalho com ela da última vez, ele queria lhe reservar para uma missão de quatro dias"

"Então... ele já virou o _meu_ Mr. E?" pergunto erguendo as sobrancelhas para ela.

"Ele pediu especificamente por você, e deixou claro que não queria nem um outro garoto. Naturalmente, eu disse a ele que isso faz parte do nosso serviço e que ele teria o encontro com você, eu só precisava checar sua agenda e perguntar se você não tem nenhum outro compromisso."

"E?"

"E o que?" minha pergunta parece confundi-la um pouco.

"Não vai me perguntar se eu tenho outro compromisso?"

Ela ri alto, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor, mas ela não parece se importar ou simplesmente não percebeu.

"Não seja estúpido, Jasper, é claro que não vou perguntar. Você não pode recusar uma oferta como essa. Nem se quisesse"

Eu pensei em confrontá-la, mas Esme estava certa, eu não perderia essa oferta por nada, eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo com um único cliente antes, a maioria dos meus programas duravam uma noite, no máximo dois dias.

"E o que vamos fazer durante esses quatro dias?'"

"Eu disse a ele que ele deveria me informar o endereço do local onde vão, mas ele me pediu que eu não lhe dissesse, acho que quer lhe fazer uma surpresa" uma surpresa? Isso me assusta um pouco. "Continuando, ele quer encontrá-lo no mesmo hotel na sexta pela tarde, ele prometeu que estarão de volta no domingo a noite ou, no máximo, segunda de manhã! Leve roupas para qualquer tipo de ocasião, incluindo roupa de banho e roupa formal, e não se preocupe com as bagagens, ele não estabeleceu nenhum limite"

"Entendi... Vou precisar fazer compras, eu acho"

"Ótimo, leve Riley para fazer as compras com você, ele tem bom gosto para moda" eu ergo minhas sobrancelhas para ela, não pelo fato de ela achar que eu não tenho bom gosto para moda, mas sim porque ela sabe muito bem o tipo de roupa que Riley vai querer que eu compre. "Quanto ao dinheiro, ele estará na sua conta quando voltar. Espero que não se importe que, diferente de você, eu não exagero na quantia" ela diz com cinismo.

"Que foi? Ele disse que era só eu escolher um valor!"

"E foi exatamente isso que você fez, não foi?" ela mexe na bolsa e tira um envelope grande branco. "Aqui está sua parte do encontro com o Mr. E e Aro, use-o para comprar uma roupa de banho nova"

Eu pego o envelope e o coloco no bolso, não é necessário checar pois confio em Esme, e, se eu fizesse, ela provavelmente se sentiria ofendida e faria um discurso sobre ser honesta.

"Isso é tudo?"

"Não, eu marquei seu programa de sexta para terça, para que consiga descansar um pouco na segunda. Eu também tomei a liberdade de passar o seu cliente de domingo para James. Se o seu novo cliente continuar a reservar você por tanto tempo, seria legal se você desse um jeito de descobrir antes para que eu não precise ficar mudando seu horário e passando seus clientes para outros. Mas que fique claro que eu não deixarei ele agendar você por mais do que três fins de semana por mês, e com um bom espaço de tempo entre cada encontro. Ter tanto contato com um único cliente nunca fez bem para ninguém."

"Falando por experiência?" pergunto erguendo uma sobrancelha, sem ter certeza de que era uma boa perguntar isso para Esme, ela não reage muito bem com pessoas se intrometendo em sua vida, mas dizem os rumores de que ela não chegou onde chegou sem passar por alguns becos escuros em seu caminho"

Ele bufa e fecha os olhos, mas não nega minha pergunta, apenas tenta manter a calma antes de dizer: "Você precisa mostrar à ele de que, embora ele possa pedir apenas por você, ele não é seu dono, e ele não tem nenhum direito sobre você"

"Você não precisa se preocupar com isso" digo encolhendo meus ombros. "Posso ir agora?"

Ela não responde, apenas pega o seu BlackBerry de dentro da bolsa e começa a mexer nele. Eu reviro meus olhos e saio do restaurante com os envelopes no bolso da calça.

Fazer as malas para passar o fim de semana com Edward mesmo sem saber onde estávamos indo não foi exatamente a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Especialmente quando eu tive que comprar praticamente um guarda-roupa inteiro com Riley me ajudando a fazer as compras. Ele queria que eu comprasse praticamente tudo, e me fez experimentar cada peça de roupa de cada loja que nós entrávamos, isso sem falar naquelas justas e apertadas que ele costumava usar, e eu até comprei algumas dessas para que ele parasse de me encher o saco. No fim eu acabei comprando cuecas novas, meias novas, camisetas novas, um par de sapatos novos, calças novas, e roupas de banho novas, e, por sorte, consegui convencê-lo de que Edward não é o tipo de cara que tem fantasias eróticas com caras vestindo tangas minúsculas e transparentes que deixam praticamente o corpo inteiro descoberto e são extremamente desconfortáveis.

No final, eu consigo colocar todas as minhas coisas em uma mala grande de rodinhas e uma de tamanho médio que levaria na minhas costas, como sempre, o táxi está me esperando no horário marcado e eu nem preciso pagar, pois Esme já acertou as contas com o motorista. Eu entro no hotel carregando minhas malas e vou direto para a recepção, dessa vez não pergunto por Mr. E, e sim por Edward Masen, mas antes que a recepcionista possa me dar qualquer informação, eu ouço sua voz atrás de mim.

"Boa tarde, Jasper" ele diz com sua voz encantadora, eu me viro e lá está ele, alto, cabelos acobreados e bagunçados, um sorriso torto sexy, e suas roupas impecáveis. "Bom vê-lo novamente"

"Ahm, igualmente" eu digo com um sorriso e estendendo minha mão para ele, é estranho, eu o vi nu e feito um blowjob nele há uma semana e agora estamos nos cumprimentando com um aperto de mão desconfortável, provavelmente por causa das dezenas de pessoas ao nosso redor e que não queríamos que soubessem sobre nossa relação especial. Mas eu gosto da forma como ele aperta minha mão com firmeza enquanto me olha nos olhos com intensidade. Eu senti falta desses olhos verdes brilhantes.

Edward aparenta ser tão bonito à luz do dia quando durante a noite. Ele veste uma camisa azul claro com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e uma calça cáqui básica.

"Sentiu minha falta?" ele pergunta com um sorriso torto.

"Claro que sim! Como eu poderia não sentir?" eu respondo dizendo a verdade, mas dando à ele o benefício da dúvida. Edward simplesmente ri.

"Está pronto?

"Sim"

"Então podemos ir, tem um carro esperando por nós"

Ele me leva até a porta do hotel, onde o volvo prateado está estacionado, eu coloco minhas malas no porta-malas, junto com as de Edward, e entro no carro, sentando-me no lado do passageiro novamente.

"Vai me dizer onde vamos, onde vai continuar mantendo segredo?" pergunto quando começa a dirigir.

"Não é exatamente um segredo, mas vai descobrir quando chegarmos lá" Eu encolho meus ombros, Edward é mesmo um cara misterioso. Em poucos minutos e nós já estamos na estrada, eu havia me esquecido de como Edward dirige rápido, mas tento não demonstrar meu medo de morrer em um acidente de carro. "Posso lhe perguntar como foi sua semana?"

Eu sorrio, ele não parece ser o tipo de cara que aceita não como resposta.

"Passei grande parte dela procurando por um abajour novo para o meu quarto, é difícil achar alguma coisa que combine com o resto do quarto, mas no fim consegui achar." eu faço uma pausa para observar sua expressão, seus olhos estão na estrada, graças a Deus, e o canto de sua boca estão erguidos. "Hum... também passei um bom tempo em uma loja de eletrônicos na quarta, estava em dúvida se comprava um iPad ou não... no fim cheguei a conclusão que gastaria muito dinheiro com algo que eu não usaria... Também tivemos um problema com o chuveiro de casa e tivemos que chamar um encanador para arrumar, Riley, meu colega de quarto, ficou dando em cima dele durante o tempo inteiro, uma pena o cara não ser gay... não que isso seja um problema para Riley"

"Riley, o cara que te apresentou à agência?"

"Sim, ele é um cara legal" digo com um sorriso.

"Ele é seu namorado?"

"Hell no! Somos apenas amigos" ele sorri, e ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. E então eu decido tentar arrancar alguma coisa dele mais uma vez. "Quer falar sobre o sua semana?"

"Você ficaria entediado" ele esquiva mais uma vez.

Eu sorrio, e decido não insistir. Nós passamos o resto da viagem conversando sobre assuntos não importantes, exceto pelas duas vezes em que fizemos uma pausa para que Edward pudesse falar no seu celular sobre trabalho. É quase 18PM quando chegamos no nosso destino, um resort à beira-mar grande o suficiente para caber uma cidade pequena em suas instalações. Eu não preciso de muito tempo para perceber o quão luxuoso o local era, o que não me surpreende, vindo de Edward.

Eu gostei do lugar, embora acredite que provavelmente não poderia passar muito tempo aqui pagando com o dinheiro do meu próprio bolso. É óbvio que o resort não é daqueles onde você resolve se hospedar para passar um tempo romântico – ou não tão romântico – acompanhado de mais uma pessoa.

"Prazer ou negócios?" pergunto erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Um pouco dos dois, eu receio. Espero que não se importe..."

"Claro que não" eu digo encolhendo meus ombros.

Nós saímos do carro e vamos fazer o check-in na recepção, o que não demora mais do que cinco minutos. Em seguida a recepcionista nos leva para nossas instalações, sim, ficaríamos em quartos diferentes, provavelmente Edward não queria levantar suspeitas, ou simplesmente fosse o tipo de cara solitário, as duas opções são bem compreensíveis.

Eu fico no meu quarto enquanto a moça vai levar Edward ao seu. Tem uma vista para a praia, que, convenientemente, fica no limite da linha de edifícios de alojamento. Tudo é decorado em um estilo muito moderno, limpo, deixando o quarto não exageradamente grande parecer mais aberto e arejado.

Eu aproveito estar sozinho para agir como uma garotinha de doze anos em um passeio da Disney. Eu me deito na cama para verificar a maciez do colchão, vou ao banheiro, abro as torneiras, me deito na banheira para me certificar que eu caibo nela, depois começo a conferir os frascos de shampoo e condicionador, sentindo o perfume adorável de cada um. Volto a me deitar na cama, e dou uma olhada na pasta que estava em cima do criado mudo ao lado, um menu com o cardápio e os serviços de quarto e do resort. Nesse momento ouço alguém bater na porta.

"Pode entrar!" eu digo, e a porta se abre.

Edward entra no meu quarto, ele sorri para mim quando nossos olhares se encontram e percebe que estou observando o menu.

"Está com fome?" ele diz com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Não, só estava curioso" eu digo colocando a pasta no colchão.

"O que achou daqui?" ele pergunta se aproximando e ficando parado ao lado da minha cama.

"Incrível!" eu digo. "O colchão é bem macio"

Ele ri. "Que bom... Fico feliz que tenha gostado..."

"Tá brincando? Quero viver aqui!" isso me lembra de uma coisa que eu queria perguntar. "Falando nisso, vamos ficar aqui até domingo?"

"Correto. Até lá, você pode usar o que o resort tem a oferecer, eu ouvi dizer que eles têm um spa maravilhoso, e o campo de golfe é bem conhecido fora das fronteiras do estado. Só receio que vou ter que limitar o seu tempo livre um pouco, especialmente durante as tardes e amanhã."

"E as noites também?" eu pergunto com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele sorri, e se inclina em minha direção, apoiando-se com uma das mãos no colchão, perto do meu corpo, e a outra na cabiceira da cama. Seu rosto se aproximou do meu, eu podia sentir seu cheiro, o perfume que lembrava menta, mas não tão forte. Eu senti falta de seu cheiro.

Eu fecho meus olhos, esperando que seus lábios toquem os meus, mas não acontece. Ao invés disso, eu ouço sua voz. Um sussurro.

"Estou contando com isso, mas agora, infelizmente, eu tenho que gastar um pouco de tempo com uma presença muito menos agradável do que a sua." Eu abro os olhos e o encaro frazindo meu cenho em decepção. "Sinto muito, tenho que me encontrar com alguns clientes e, com sorte, futuros parceiros de negócios aqui. Combate à corrupção e suborno nos obrigaram a gastar bastante tempo e energia com pré-negociações, mas ninguém pode culpar qualquer um de nós a querer passar um fim de semana relaxante em um lugar tão lindo como este."

"Tenho que ir com você?"

"Não é necessário, você não gostaria" ele diz se afastando, voltando a ficar em pé ao lado da minha cama. "Mas tenho outros planos para nós, essa noite às oito, eu gostaria de levá-lo para jantar, para que você possa conhecer um punhado de pessoas que eu considero que vale a pena se familiarizar em um ambiente mais privado. Eu ouvi dizer que às oito da manhã é o melhor momento para obter panquecas fabulosas preparadas na hora, nós podemos jogar uma partida de golf antes do almoço, e pela noite, não devemos perder o grande banquete realizado no salão de baile do resort."

"Uau... Você gosta de planejar as coisas..."

Ele ri. "Eu gosto de usar a desculpa de que eu quero que você aproveite sua estadia aqui no resort, mas sim, eu gosto de planejar"

"Legal, então nós vamos ter a agenda cheia para todo o fim de semana?" pergunto sorrindo, quando eu vou ter a chance de me hospedar em um lugar como esse novamente?

"Mais ou menos, podemos reservar um tempo durante o domingo para relaxar, apenas. Talvez eu até pegue uma corzinha"

Eu dou risada ao ouvir aquilo, nunca imaginei ouvir isso dele.

"Vai ser difícil resistir ao seu bronzeado"

"Bom saber" dessa vez ele sorri maliciosamente. "Eu adoraria te foder lá fora, à beira da piscina, contra os azulejos quentes, enquanto a brisa que vem do oceano esfria o direito suor na minha bunda."

Fuck, eu sinto meu membro reagir à sua voz. "Eu... adoraria" é o que consigo dizer. Normalmente eu tenho que ser confiante e sensual, é para isso que servem os garotos de programa, não podemos gaguejar e agir como um adolescênte no colegial que nunca teve uma relação sexual em sua vida... exceto se o cliente pedir por isso. Mas Edward me pegou de surpresa, aqui estou eu, encarando-o como se ele fosse o cara mais popular da escola, o capitão do time, e eu a nerd perdedora. E ele parece gostar disso.

Seus olhos encontram o volume em minha calça, e ele me encara com olhos famintos novamente.

Ele se aproxima de mim, mais rápido dessa vez, nossos corpor já estão juntos quando me dou conta. Mas seu celular toca novamente.

"Sinto muito" ele diz, e novamente ele está longe de mim, de pé falando no celular. Edward acena para mim e sai do quarto, e eu aproveito que estou sozinho e cuido eu mesmo do meu volume em minhas calças.


	4. Chapter 4

SHOW ME

Quando acordo no dia seguinte, estou novamente sozinho na cama, o quarto está mal iluminado por causa das cortinas brancas que cobriam as janelas e impediam que os raios de sol entrassem. Tudo estava tranquilo e silencioso.

Eu suspiro enquanto me pergunto se todos os dias serão assim com Edward, acordar de manhã e ele não estar em lugar algum. Não que eu estivesse acostumado a acordar com um café-da-manhã na cama nas raras vezes que passava a noite com os outros clientes, mas nós estamos em um resort, ele me convidou para passar o fim de semana com ele, só achei que seria diferente dessa vez.

Anyway, eu deixo minhas reclamações de lado e decido tomar um banho antes de descer para tomar o café-da-manhã, como Edward disse, ás oito horas era o melhor horário para pegar as melhores panquecas.

Tomo um banho rápido, uma vez que eu havia aproveitado um bom tempo debaixo do chuveiro na noite anterior com Edward, e, quando saio do box, com uma toalha enrolada nos meus quadris e os cabelos úmidos, ouço alguém bater na porta. Três batidas de leve, porém audíveis. Eu não preciso esperar para saber quem é.

"Pode entrar!" eu anuncio ainda do banheiro e ouço Edward entrar no quarto.

"Jasper?" ele chama por mim.

"No banheiro" eu digo, e eu espero ele se aproximar, encostando seu corpo na soleira da porta enquanto termino de passar o creme hidratante em meus braços.

Eu osso ver pela visão periférica que ele está me observando, e eu gosto disso, eu gosto quando ela fica me observando dessa forma, como quando pediu para que eu me despisse para que ele pudesse analisar meu corpo na noite de nosso primeiro encontro.

"Eu gosto do seu corpo" ele diz, e eu paro para encará-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Thanks... Eu gosto do seu também..."

"No, seriously, you're really fit"

"Bom, eu gosto de me exercitar, é relaxante. Além disso os clientes gostam de garotos malhados" digo enquanto me viro de costas para ele para guardar o tudo d hidratante no armário.

Edwad sorri. "Eu também gosto dessa tatuagem" ele diz, caminhando em minha direção, e puxando a toalha um pouco para baixo para que ele possa observar o símbolo chinês tatuada bem próximo à minha nádega direita. "Deixa ser traseiro ainda mais sexy"

Eu dou risada. "Então, quer dizer que você tem fetiche por traseiros" eu me viro para encará-lo, então percebo que seus cabelos estão molhados e penteados para trás, ele também havia acabado de sair do banho.

"O que posso fazer? Eu sou um dominante" ele diz encolhendo os ombros.

Eu rio novamente, ficando nas pontas dos pés para envolver meus braços no pescoço de Edward, enquanto eu sinto ele envolver minha cintura com os seus. Eu aproximo minha boca de sua orelha, dando uma pequena mordida no seu lóbulo, e Edward solta um gemido baixo, é bom saber que ele tem as orelhas sensíveis.

"A propósito..." ele diz em um sussurro. "O seu traseiro is the best!" sinto suas mãos apertarem meu traseiro. "Agora, é melhor se apressar se quisermos pegar as melhores panquecas, estarei de esperando no hall" ele diz dando um tapa no traseiro e eu dou risada novamente.

Após me vestir, eu desci para o hall, onde encontrei com Edward e nós dois fomos juntos para o restaurante. Edward estava certo sobre comida, tudo estava muito delicioso, especialmente as panquecas, eu não me lembrava de ter um café-da-manhã como aquele antes.

Eu conheci alguns de seus amigos durante o café-da-manhã, e, após nos alimentarmos, resolvemos dar uma volta pelo resort, ele alugou uma lancha para que pudéssemos navegar pelo mar, e ficamos ancorados por um tempo. As águas estavam calmas, e era quase impossível de ver o resort por causa da distância. Nós aproveitamos para ficar algum tempo deitados sobre a lancha, tomando sol, eu consegui me bronzear um pouco, mas tudo o que Edward conseguiu foi que suas costas ficassem vermelhas e ardendo, eu não pude deixar de rir dele.

Após o passeio de lancha, nós voltamos ao resort para almoçar, e logo em seguida, Edward me levou para jogar golf com ele, eu nunca nem se quer havia cogitado a ideia de praticar um esporte como esse, e ele até tentou me ensinar algumas coisas, mas, dessa vez, foi a vez dele de rir da minha cara.

O resto da tarde, nós passamos o tempo deitados na cama do meu quarto, assistindo um filme de comédia romântica, mas nós pouco prestamos atenção no que estava acontecendo, passamos a maior parte do filme ao beijos, mas nada muito mais picante aconteceu.

De noite, nós nos preparamos para o tal baile que teria no Hall do resort, era um baile elegante, para todos os hóspedes. Eu, pessoalmente, não era fã de festas desse tipo, na verdade, eu nunca fui muito fã de festas em geral, pior ainda era essas elegantes, onde eu tinha que vestir roupas desconfortáveis e tomar cuidado com meus modos.

Após tomar um banho, eu vesti um terno e calças cinzas e uma camisa azul claro, acompanhada de uma gravata em um tom azul marinho. Penteei meus cabelos para trás, para dar um ar de mais velho e sério.

Eu encontrei com Edward no Hall, como sempre, e descemos para o saguão de festas, onde o baile já havia começado. Aquilo era exatamente como eu havia imaginado, as mulheres usando vestidos elegantes e mais caros que o apartamento que divido com Riley, jóias grandes e brilhantes, e penteados e maquiagens impecáveis. Os homens vestiam ternos e smoking igualmente elegantes e caros, muitos deles conversavam em grupos sobre negócios, enquanto bebiam taças de whiskey.

Eu passei a maior parte do tempo sendo apresentado por Edward aos seus amigos, colegas de trabalhos e suas mulheres. Assim que eu sorria para eles e me afastava, eu já não me lembrava mais o nome deles, mas eu não estava muito preocupado com isso, não era como se eu fosse vê-los novamente na vida. Havia um casal que Edward me apresentou que eu realmente me simpatizei. O homem era baixo e gordo, tinha os poucos fios em sua cabeça brancos e as bochechas rosadas. Sua mulher, alta e magra, com cabelos castanhos, vestia um vestido dourado brilhante e joias enormes e chamativas – era impossível não notar a coroa de diamantes no topo de sua cabeça – que atraía olhares de repulsa das outras mulheres. Ela óbvio que a coitada não tinha muito entendimento sobre moda e gostava de exibir os presentes que seu marido lhe dava.

Eles eram simpáticos, parecia que a maioria das pessoas ali estavam tentando evitá-los, mas Edward não. Ele os comprimento com simpatia e me apresentou a eles como Jasper, seu amigo de faculdade e colega de quarto, a história era que nós nos conhecemos na faculdade, mas raramente nos víamos depois que nos formamos.

"Jasper, esses são o Sr. E Sra. Stanley" Edward diz quando nos aproximamos deles.

"Olá, Jasper" disse o homem barrigudo com um sorriso. "Gostando da festa?"

"Ahm, claro!" eu minto. "Está muito divertida" minto novamente.

"Eu acho que uma pista de dança poderia animar um pouco mais as coisas. Quem sabe um globo brilhante no teto e luzes de neon?" diz a moça sorrindo.

"Oh, querida, isso é uma festa para ricos, não uma danceteria!" o homem responde, e Edward ri.

"Bom, na verdade eu acho que a sra. Está certa" eu digo para a moça e ela parece animada.

"Jasper, de onde você é?" o sr. Stanley pergunta.

"Dallas, Texas, sir" eu digo.

"Ah, eu sabia que eu havia notado um sotaque!" ele braveja. "Sou de Austin!"

"Really? Oh, that's great!"

"I know!" ele exclama. "Sinto falta da minha velha Texas, as coisas aqui no norte são tão entediantes"

"Ah sim, nada como Texas"

"O que você fazia por lá?"

"Não muito, eu saí de lá quando eu terminei o colegial, meu pai tinha uma fazenda e eu o ajudava a cuidar dos animais."

Nós passamos a maior parte do tempo conversando sobre o Texas, Edward parece estar gostando de me ouvir falar um pouco mais sobre meu passado. Eu conto a eles como foi minha infância em Dallas e quando cai do cavalo quando tinha apenas seis anos e estava tentando aprender a montar, foi a pior queda da minha vida e eu ainda tenho algumas vértebras finais da coluna deformadas, mas pelo menos eu aprendi.

Com o passar do tempo nossa conversa sobre o Texas se transforma em uma conversa entediante entre o sr. Stanley e Edward sobre a empresa na qual são sócios, e eu e a sra. Stanley somos meio que colocados de lado. Nós ficamos algum tempo apenas ouvindo eles falarem sobre coisas que eu não entendia até que a sra. Stanley decide ir ao banheiro, e eu uso isso como uma desculpa para pegar mais bebidas, mas eu não chego a ir até a mesa do buffet, eu entro no banheiro masculino.

Eu estava precisando de um tempo para respirar, ficar em uma sala cheia de ricos elegantes e fingir ser um deles era mesmo exaustivo. Eu precisava de um momento para respirar e para ser eu mesmo. Quando no banheiro, noto que está vazio, e vou direto para a pia, onde lavo as mãos e as levo ao rosto. Quando abro olhos novamente, me deparo com um reflexo no espelho atrás de mim.

Ele estava atrás de mim, com um sorriso simático, vestia um terno, camisa e calças pretas e uma gravata vermelha escura, seus olhos eram grandes e negro e eles me encaravam.

Eu me assustei com sua presença e imediatamente me virei para encará-lo enquanto meu coração disparava.

"Olá" ele diz, seus cabelos negros e longos, na altura dos ombros, deixava sua pele clara, ainda mais pálida, lhe dando um aspecto assustador, combinado com aqueles olhos e sorriso.

"O-olá" eu respondo.

"Eu receio que não se lembre de mim? Sou Aro Volturi" Eu tento me lembrar dele, eu não me lembro do nome, mas a rosto é familiar. "Você se chama Jasper, Edward nos apresentou mais cedo, no café-da-manhã"

Sim, claro, ele era o marido da moça com olhos verdes lindos, e cujo o nome eu também não me recordava. Edward comentou algo sobre eles depois que nos apresentou, disse Aro era um de seus concorrentes, ele também era dono de uma empresa, mas de uma empresa rival e os dois tinham uma espécie de rivalidade. Lembro-me de ficar surpreso, pois eles se trataram com tanta educação e simpatia que parecia até mentira.

"Claro!" eu digo. "Prazer em revê-lo" eu estendo minha mão para ele, ele aperta com firmeza, mas não solta.

"Edward disse que vocês eram amigos da faculdade, mas, na verdade, você é a nova aquisição dele, não é?" ele diz com seu semblante impecável e inexpressivo.

Eu franzo o cenho, não sei exatamente do que ele está falando no princípio, pois ele não poderia estar se referindo ao fato de eu ser seu garoto de programa, era impossível de ele descobrir.

"Do que está falando?" eu pergunto, me esforçando ao máximo para parecer convincente.

Ele sorri. "Eu já vi Edward com outros caras antes, sempre diz que são seus amigos, ou parentes distantes, o que é estranho pois, um homem bonito, jovem, e bem sucedido como ele, devia ter garotas se atirando aos seus pés, mas não. Ele sempre sai por ai acompanhado de jovem loiros e bonitos de quem ninguém nunca ouviu falar"

"Eu sou amigo... Com quem ele sai não é problema meu" eu tento soltar sua mão mas ele aperta com mais força, minhas juntas doem.

"Não minta para mim, Jasper, eu sei que você não passa de um garoto de programa, e que está aqui para transar com Edward" seu sorriso desaparece e ele me encara com raiva.

"E o que você quer? Um prêmio?" digo puxando minha mão para e me desvincilhando de seu aperto. Eu desvio de Aro e caminho em direção à porta, mas ele é mais rápido e eu sinto sua mão apertar meu braço com força, e me jogar contra uma parede. Minhas costas doem com o impacto, e ele ainda segura meu braço com força.

"Você sabe que você não é nada além de um prostituto para ele? Um cu que ele possa foder e uma boca que vai dizer a ele o quão grande ele é." ele me encara, seu rosto está perto do meu. Meu primeiro impulso é de desviar, mas eu estou cansado dele, quero mostrar que não estou com medo.

"É geralmente para isso que os homens me pagam, obrigado por seu resumo sobre meu trabalho, agora, pode me soltar?"

Ele gargalha com as minhas palavras, mas não me deixar ir, e eu realmente não gosto de como seus olhos se apartam para mim.

"Oh, você é um desaforado hein? Tão cheio de si, assim como ele. Se você é realmente tão esperto, você não vai deixar passar uma oportunidade de negócios, certo?" estou prestes a mandar-lhe se foder quando ele cava seus dedos mais forte em meus braços, até me fazer soltar um grunhido. "Não seja estúpido e recuse agora. Eu não espero que você fique de joelhos e chupe o meu pau agora. O que você vai fazer é ligar para sua agência e dar-lhes o meu número, é claro, com recomendações brilhantes sobre mim. Reserve a primeira vaga na sua agenda, e eles vão me ligar de volta para que eu tenha certeza de que não é apenas a chamada falsa. "

"E por que eu faria isso?"

"Uma razão simples, para agradar aquele bastardo de merda que está agora rindo tão agradavelmente com seus amigos idiotas."

"E por que ele se importaria sobre quem são meus clientes?"

"Eu tenho certeza que ele não dá a mínima para quem vai para a cama com você. Ele só se preocupa em parecer ser o cara perfeito, agradável, e rico. Ele odeia todo e qualquer altercação social, odeia parecer vulnerável. Basta pensar o que vai acontecer hoje à noite, no banquete, se eu ficar imensamente bêbado e gritar que estou muito feliz por ele, que ele está tendo um tratamento real de você porque você é o prostituto que me deu um dos os melhores boquetes que eu tive em anos!"

"Espere, deixe-me ver se eu entendi, você quer que eu aceite você como cliente, para que não constranja Edward? Eu realmente não vejo como a sua esposa vai ficar satisfeita com isso"

"Que se dane a minha esposa, eu já estive envolvido em escândalos piores, e nada nunca me abalou! E ela sabe exatamente que tipo de pessoa eu sou, ou você acha que ela está comigo por amor? Ela não é melhor que você, Jasper, ela só está de olho no meu dinheiro e em toda a luxuosidade que ele envolve!" ele diz rindo. "Mas Edward, ele se importa com sua imagem e com seus clientes e o que eles vão pensar dele, tenho certeza que ficará arrasado se for publicamente humilhado!"

Então isso se tratava sobre uma disputa de poder idiota? Aro queria transar comigo só pelo simples fato de que Edward também havia? Mesmo que Edward nunca soubesse de nada entre Aro e eu? Isso era doentio.

"Se você me der o seu número, vou ligar para minha agência no momento em que voltar para o meu quarto." eu finalmente digo.

"Eu tenho uma ideia melhor ainda, por que não liga imediatamente?"

Ele só deixa meu braço para pegar o telefone do bolso, e então entregá-o para mim e eu disco o número do celular de Esme.

A chamada é breve, uma vez que ela reconhece que sou eu, ela deixa-me dizer o que Aro quer que eu diga, mesmo estando irritada por eu ter ligado durante um programa. Claro que, quando eu devolvo o celular para ele selar o acordo, ela é toda simpática e agradável, e tudo é resolvido dentro de alguns minutos.

Depois que ele desligou, Aro me solta e ainda sorrindo, e com as mãos me entrega o seu cartão de visita.

"Ligue se houver qualquer alteração sobre a nossa nomeação, mas é melhor eu ver você antes de eu ter que sair da cidade na quarta-feira, ou eu vou encontrar uma maneira de tornar a sua vida um inferno."

Eu nem se quer me esforço para fazer meu sorriso parecer sincero quando pego seu cartão, eu o guardo no bolso da calça e então caminho em direção à porta do banheiro, dessa vez Aro não me impede.

Estou de volta no saguão de festas, ainda estou nervoso e sinto minhas pernas bambas, o encontro com Aro foi mesmo assustador e fingir não estar morrendo de medo me deixou exausto. Eu sinto uma mão tocar meu ombro poucos minutos depois, e estremeço com o toque, mas logo ouço sua voz e me sinto mais calmo.

"Jasper? Estava de procurando" Edward diz quando me viro. "Está tudo bem"

"Sim, claro" eu forço um sorriso.

"Tem certeza? Parece um pouco abalado"

"Não, estou bem, acho que bebi demais, mas já estou me sentindo melhor"

"Podemos voltar para o quarto, se quiser"

"Não é necessário, Edward, eu estou bem"

"Bom, de qualquer forma, não ficaremos aqui por muito mais tempo"

Edward estava certo, nós continuamos no saguão por cerca de mais uma hora, e eu passo todo esse tempo ao lado dele, com medo de que Aro se aproveite de que Edward não está por perto para me procurar novamente. Eu me despeço dos amigos de Edward dizendo que tenho que acordar cedo no dia seguinte pois terei de deixar o resort pela manhã, eu subo para o meu quarto e aproveito para me aprontar, colocando a caixa de sapatos debaixo da cama e me despindo. Quando Edward chega, após usar a desculpa de estar exausto por ter acordado cedo hoje, eu estou nu e deitado em meu colchão, esperando por ele.

"Uau" Edward exclama quando entra no meu quarto após bater na porta.

"Hey!" eu digo, observando-o enquanto ele caminha em minha direção, afrouxando sua gravata e se livrando do terno. "Alguma coisa aconteceu depois que eu saí?"

"Continuou a mesma coisa" ele diz encolhendo os ombros. "Você se divertiu?"

"Claro, foi muito divertido" eu minto.

"Está mentindo" ele diz com um sorriso quando se aproxima da cama, eu me movo de joelhos até o canto a cama, ficando mais próximo de Edward, nossos corpos estão há centímetros de distância.

"Ok, tá legal, não é bem o meu tipo de festa, mas eu realmente me diverti com os Stanley"

"Oh, eles também se divertiram bastante com você" ele se inclina para me dar um breve beijo nos lábios. "E isso me lembra algo... Você nunca mencionou que você gostava de montar cavalos!"

Eu sorrio. "Você nunca perguntou" e retribuo seu beijo.

"Você era um daqueles cowboys com chapéu, calças justas, botas de couro e um laço na mão?"

"Não para o laço, mas sim para o resto"

"Hum... that's sexy?"

"Hum... so... you enjoy some riding" eu sussurro em sua orelha, e sinto seu corpo estremecer.

"Fuck yeah"

"I am really good at riding"

"So why don't you show it to me?"

Ele beija meu pescoço, e dessa vez sou eu quem estremeço. Lentamente eu abro os botões de sua camisa, acariciando seu peitoral e depois descendo minhas mãos pelo seu abdômen até alcançar o cós da calça, me livrando de seu cinto e abrindo o zíper. Minha mão desliza para debaixo de sua cueca e agarra seu membro já rígido.

"You're already hard for me?"

"I was hard in the minute I pass the door and found you naked" ele diz.

Eu sorrio maliciosamente. "Let me take care of this" eu me deito na cama de barriga para baixo, ao mesmo tempo que abaixo suas calças junto com a cueca.

Eu demoro alguns segundos só para apreciar o que está na minha frente. Seu pau está duro, mas suave, longo e grosso. Simplesmente perfeito. Eu estou ansioso para levá-lo à minha boca, eu toco seus testículos suavemente com minhas mãos. Quando eu acho que não posso adiar por mais tempo, passo minha língua a partir da base de seu pênis por todo o caminho até sua cabeça. Em seguida, faço círculos ao redor da glande com a ponta da língua, E empurro lentamente até que ele deslize para dentro da minha boca.

As mãos de Edward de repente agarram meu cabelo, gentilmente me empurrando para baixo. Eu olho para ele, sorrindo ao redor de seu pênis, enquanto eu rapidamente engulo até que eu possa senti-lo bater no fundo da minha garganta. Ele está olhando para mim, o olhar de desejo em seu rosto é quase o suficiente para me fazer gozar em minhas calças. Eu continuo variando meus movimentos, mudando entre lamber e chupar, para cima e para baixo, enfiando-o na minha garganta, puxando meus dentes suavemente ao longo de seu comprimento antes de mergulhar contra ele de novo e de novo.

Eu posso sentir suas bolas se encolherem na minha mão e eu sei que ele vai gozar em breve. Mais uma vez eu olhi para ele, Edward está me encarando de volta, eu nunca vi nada mais sexy do que o que eu estou vendo agora.

"Oh, Jasper, this is so great, mas eu tenho uma ideia melhor de como continuar com isso"

Eu afasto minha cabeça de seus quadris, deixando seu membro escorregar pelos meus lábios, e, sorrindo, eu escalo seu corpo até que estou novamente cara a cara com Edward. Eu o beijo. Minha língua invade seus lábios e toca a sua, ele responde ao meu beijo envolvendo seus braços em minha cintura e me puxando para mais perto, nossos membros duros roçam um contra o outro e eu deixo um gemido de desejo escapar.

"Than show me" digo mordendo o lábio inferior.

Seu semblante é sério e cheio de prazer, ele não perde tempo e me joga contra o colchão, deitando sobre mim. Continuamos a nos beijar, sua mão desce pela minha perna, até encontrar a região atrás do meu joelho, puxando-o para cima para que ele possa se acomodar entre minhas pernas. Minha cabeça tomba para trás e ele beija meu pescoço, eu sinto seus dentes e língua beliscarem e lamberem a pele sensível e eu sei que eu acordarei com marcas.

E então, sem avisar, eu giro meu corpo, obrigando-o a ficar por baixo dessa vez, com suas costas no colchão e comigo sentado em seu colo. Ele olha para mim com um sorriso de antecipação.

Eu saio da cama para pegar a caixa de sapatos debaixo da cama, de onde tiro o tubo de lubrificante e as camisinhas e jogo-os para ele. Enquanto ele coloca a camisinha em seu pênis e o lambuza com o gel lubrificante, eu termino de me livrar de suas calças, cueca, sapatos e meias, jogando tudo no chão. Em seguida, eu volta a subir em cima dele, com minhas pernas em cada lado de seus quadris.

"Put on me" eu sussurro, e segundos depois eu sinto seus dedos gelados e lambuzados de gel lubrificante tocarem meu anus.

Dessa vez eu não perco tempo com as preliminares, Edward e eu passamos o dia juntos e a tensão sexual entre nós estava quase insuportável, eu queria senti-lo dentro de mim o quanto antes, então, me inclino para beijá-lo para que ele saiba que estou pronto.

Edward envolve os dedos em torno de seu pênis, e orienta-o para a minhaa entrada, e cuidadosamente enfia a cabeça para dentro. A respiração de Edward fica irregular, seus músculos estão tensos como ele.

Eu afundo mais alguns centímetro, agarrando os quadris de Edward para manter-lo firme. É tão desconfortável como sempre no início, mas sei que vai ficar melhor. Edward espera pacientemente que eu me ajuste cada vez que eu o sinto penetrar mais profundamente. Um gemido de prazer escapa de meus lábios quando o sinto inteiramente dentro de mim, e outros gemidos o seguem, ainda mais altos, quando Edward finalmente começa a investir contra mim.

"Oh, Deus, isso é incrível!" ele diz, eu olho para baixo para observar sua expressão de prazer, não há nada mais estimulante do que sua expressão de prazer, seus olhos apertados e cenho franzido, a boca aberta, deixando que os gemidos saiam cada vez mais alto e ecoem pelo quarto.

Eu me curvo para beijá-lo, lambendo seu rosto, queixo, orelhas e pescoço, em qualquer lugar que consigo alcançar enquanto seus gemidos se tornam cada vez mais frequentes.

Meu pênis estão pressionado contra nossos abdômens, a fricção é incrível e eu tenho certeza que não preciso de mais nada para me levar ao prazer, na verdade, acho que isso não vai levar muito tempo.

Edward está se movendo mais rápido dentro de mim e eu posso sentir meu orgasmo se aproximando, atingindo seu auge. E então ele se move, apenas um pouco, mas seu pênis está empurrando contra a minha próstata com cada movimento e é isso. Eu não posso segurar por mais tempo e eu expludo entre nós. Meu orgasmo deve ser suficiente para levar Edward ao auge e, pelo movimento d seus quadris, sua expressão e gemidos, ele está gozando dentro de mim.

Levamos algum tempo para recuperarmos energia e para que nossa respiração se torne regular, eu limpo o sêmen em nossos abdômens com um lenços que estavam guardados dentro da caixa de sapato e nós ficamos deitados, juntos e abraçados por mais alguns minutos. Não demora muito para que eu caia no sono, mas sei que adormeço antes dele.

Pela terceira vez, quando giro meu corpo pelo colchão pela manhã, percebo que estou novamente sozinho na cama, mas, dessa vez, quando procuro por Edward pelo resto do quarto, não demoro muito para encontrar ele de pé, de costas para mim, vestindo sua calça.

"Edward?"

Ele se vira e parece surpreso em ouvir minha voz.

"Hey! Eu te acordei?"

"Não... Está indo à algum lugar?"

"Eu esqueci de te avisar, mas acabei marcando uma partida de tênis com um dos sócios da empresa agora pela manhã... Espero que não se importe"

"Claro que não" eu minto. Na verdade e achava que seria legal se aproveitássemos nossos últimos momento no resort, mas o dever o chama, como sempre.

"Ok, eu estarei de volta em torno de uma hora ou uma hora e meia, isso lhe dará tempo para arrumar suas coisas e tomar um banho" ele diz com um sorriso.

Eu observo terminar de se vestir e nós e ele se despede de mim com um beijo breve nos lábios antes de desaparecer pela porta.

Como ele disse, eu aproveito o tempo para tomar uma ducha, demoro mais do que de costume por seus o último banho em uma banheira grande com bolhas e sais com perfume. Depois do banho, eu escolho alguma coisa para vestir e começo a arrumar minhas malas, eu guardo as roupas usadas em sacolas de plástico, e, quando pego a calça caída no chão, um cartão escorrega do bolso. O cartão de Aro. Isso me lembra da cena terrível no banheiro do saguão de festas.

Como uma coincidência tenebrosa, meu celular toca e, quando espio no visor, me deparo com o nome de Esme. Eu não preciso ser um vidente para saber do que se trata.

"Seja rápida, Edward pode chegar a qualquer momento" eu digo.

"Bom, tudo em ordem com seu novo cliente, ele é realmente um bom partido, a julgar pelo o que ouvi dos outros rapazes" Eu realmente não estou surpreso em ouvir que Aro já é conhecido na agência.

"Ótimo. Para quando ele está reservado? Não, não me diga, eu vou ligo na segunda-feira quando eu estou de volta."

"Isso vai ser um pouco tarde. Ele vai estar em seu apartamento hoje às oito da noite"

Não são as palavras que eu quero ouvir, por muitas razões.

"Mas você disse que limpou minha agenda de hoje!"

"Sinto muito, Jasper, mas ele disse que queria o quanto antes, até está pagando um extra por isso. Mas se serve de consolo, prometo que vou liberar o último fim de semana do mês para você descansar"

Eu reviro os olhos, mas permaneço em silêncio, protestar não vai ajudar mesmo.

"Será que ele tem que ser no meu apartamento? Você sabe como eu odeio transar com eles em minha própria casa!"

"Ele especificamente solicitou isso, mas eu pensei que você iria gostar, não vai precisar gastar dinheiro com táxi e vai ter mais tempo para descansar, não faça uma tempestade em um copo d'água, querido, ele não é como Mr. E que gosta de reservar grandes períodos de tempo, vai ser algo rápido"

Dessa vez eu não me contenho e abro a boca para responder, mas quando me viro, me deparo com Edward parado na porta, ainda com sua roupa de tênis, e não parecendo muito feliz. Eu ainda estou pensando se é por eu estar falando ao telefone e ele se sentir negligenciado, quando ele me mostra o cartão de Aro para mim. Eu havia deixado-o em cima da cama.

Ooops.

"Esme, eu realmente tenho que ir. Te ligo mais tarde."

"Não se esqueça que ele tem alguns pedidos bastante específicos".

É claro que ele tem.

"Mande um sms! Mas não agora, mais tarde! Tchau!"

Eu desligo antes que ela possa dizer mais alguma coisa.

Eu esperava raiva nos olhos Edward, e há certamente tensão suficiente saindo dele em ondas, mas ele não me xinga imediatamente. Agradeço, muito, ainda mais porque sei que ele tem o direito de estar chateado. Como eu não disse nada, ele suspira, depois se aproxima, mas ainda está distante.

"Eu não sou idiota para pensar por um segundo que, só porque estamos fazendo sexo, você não vai dormir com outra pessoa, mas eu teria preferido não fazer qualquer acordo futuro bem debaixo do meu nariz."

Minha cabeça está cheia de desculpas estúpidas, mas é a decepção em sua voz que me impede de mentir.

"Eu sinto muito. Não queria que encontrasse isso"

Ele balança a cabeça lentamente, então se vira de costas para mim e dá alguns passos para frente, colocando o cartão sobre mesa de cabeceira. A situação só fica mais difícil quando ele não diz nada, até que eu não posso ficar calado por mais tempo.

"Isso não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo."

"Eu sei que ele não vai", ele responde, e eu odeio o tom de sua voz. Seu significado é óbvio, e eu estou surpreso com o quão decepcionado eu estou, principalmente comigo mesmo. Eu não posso ver seu rosto porque ele continua de costas para mim, mas de repente eu preciso que dizer algo para me defender, só para dizer a ele que eu não estava me aproveitando do passeio para conseguir clientes novos.

"Ele se aproximou de mim. Eu não podia dizer não." Eu não citar a razão porque isso soa muito como uma desculpa para mim. O dano está feito, o mínimo que posso fazer é sair com um pouco de dignidade.

Edward parece pensar sobre as minhas palavras, então se vira lentamente, e eu estou quase com medo de olhar para seu rosto. Eu não quero ver o desapontamento que eu sei que está esperando por mim.

"Ele ameaçou machucá-lo?"

Suas palavras me fazem parar de observar o tapete ao lado de seus pés, e olhar para o seu rosto. Está sério, mas considerando o que eu esperava isso não é tão ruim, mas há um tom de violência em sua voz que me assusta.

"Não, ele não fez nada, ele apenas-"

"O que é isso no seu braço?"

Merda. Eu olho para baixo e percebo as manchas escuros em meu braço, não estavam lá ontem a noite. Eu abro minha boca para responder, mas Edward está bem ao meu lado antes que eu possa mesmo dizer alguma coisa, e eu quase estremeço quando ele pressiona um dedo contra as marcas.

E então eu sinto a necessidade de contar a verdade, não há nenhum sentido negar isso.

"Ele me empurrou contra a parede e me segurou lá pelos meus braços. Ele me disse que ia fazer uma cena no banquete, se eu não ligar para o meu agente para marcar um encontro para ele, e é isso que eu fiz. Eu me sinto um pouco mal por fazer isso enquanto eu estou aqui com você, mas eu pensei que era a melhor coisa a fazer. Novamente, eu sinto muito, normalmente não sou tão indiscreto."

Seus olhos permanecem em meu rosto por alguns segundos a mais, então eu tenho que olhar para longe, simplesmente porque a minha própria falta de profissionalismo está me fazendo me sentir como um idiota. Edward finalmente se move, dando meia volta e caminhando para fora do quarto

"Eu vou tomar um banho rápido, esteja pronto para sair quando eu terminar."

Estou aliviado que ele não disse mais nada, mas ao mesmo tempo gostaria que ele pelo menos ficasse com raiva de mim.

"Você quer que eu me junte a você? Não vai demorar muito, você sabe que eu sou bom"

Eu não sei por que eu estou tentando aliviar o clima com uma brincadeira como essa, mas não funciona de qualquer maneira. Ele apenas balança a cabeça negativamente e vai embora, fechando a porta atrás dele com um pouco de força demais.

As coisas não mudam muito, uma vez que ele toma o banho, e o caminho de volta para a cidade é tenso. Conversamos, mas não muito, e eu estou contente que ele não se oferece para me deixar na minha casa, ele me deixa no hotel onde costumávamos nos encontrar.

Logo que sai do carro, Edward pede para que o choffer chame um taxi para mim e me entrega algumas cédulas para pagá-lo, eu penso em recusar mas ele não me dá a oportunidade de fazê-lo, dá meia volta e caminha em direção ao carro novamente, mas antes que ele possa entrar, pego em minha mochila acordo de confidencialidade dobrado e assinado que eu esqueci de entregar antes de nossa viagem.

"Eu sei que provavelmente não vai precisar mais deles, mas se isso ajudar, eu estou legalmente obrigado a não contar a ninguém alguma coisa que tenha ouvido ou visto nos últimos dias."

Ele aceita os papéis sem sequer olhar para eles. Sinto-me ficar mais nervoso a cada minuto, então eu faço uma coisa impulsiva e dou-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

"Eu me diverti bastante. Adeus, Edward."

Ele acena com a cabeça, mas não disse nada, então eu rapidamente entro no táxi que acabara de chegar, e digo ao motorista para ir antes que a sensação de náusea no meu estômago possa se transformar em um momento ainda mais embaraçoso para mim.


	5. Chapter 5

INVITATION

Duas semanas. Fazem duas semanas desde o incidente com Edward, e desde então eu não ouvi nenhuma notícias sobre ele, eu até cheguei a perguntar a Esme se ele havia ligado para marcar algum encontro comigo ou com qualquer outro garoto de programa da agência, mas ela disse que não, e até desconfiou quando eu perguntei pela segunda vez, então decidi não perguntar mais nada, a última coisa de que eu precisava era de Esme no meu pé, me dando sermões e me aconselhando a não me apaixonar pelos meus clientes.

É óbvio que eu não me apaixonaria por Edward ou por cliente algum, eu sei meu lugar, eu sou um garoto de programa, contratado por homens ricos para satisfazer seus desejos pois eles não têm tempo para arranjar um relacionamento real com outras pessoas, ou porque têm esposas e filhos e não querem que eles saibam sobre suas vidas duplas. Mas basicamente era isso, eu era alguém com quem eles pagariam para transar, nada de relacionamentos sérios ou sentimentos.

Mas ainda assim... Eu sentia a falta dele... Eu sentia falta do seu cheiro, jeito que ele falava, usando palavras difíceis, do jeito que ele sorria quando eu fazia alguma coisa idiota e como ele me olhava quando queria me jogar na cama e transar comigo durante a noite toda.

Eu comentei isso sobre Riley, afinal, ele não só era meu melhor amigo, mas também trabalhava como garoto de programa a mais tempo que eu, e ele disse que ela normal ter um cliente favorito, um que gostamos mais do que os outros, com quem nos divertimos mais.

Bom, pelo menos uma coisa boa aconteceu depois que Edward desapareceu, Aro nunca mais me procurou também. Acho que ele, de alguma forma, deve ter ficado sabendo que Edward e eu paramos de nos ver, talvez Edward tenha começado a sair com outro garoto de programa e Aro resolveu perseguir esse cara e me deixou em paz. Sinceramente, eu não aguentaria passar mais uma noite com aquele bastardo filho da puta.

_Fazia algumas horas desde que cheguei em casa, tive tempo de desfazer as minhas malas e descansar um pouco, deitado em minha cama e assistindo a televisão até mais ou menos o horário marcado, isso me deu tempo para tirar a minha roupa e esperar para que Aro chegasse, esses foram os pedidos específicos dele, estar nu quando chegasse e que eu fizesse tudo o que eu pedisse, pelo menos tudo o que estava dentro do contrato._

_Riley não estava em casa, Esme o havia mandado para outra missão e disse que eu não precisava me preocupar com o horário, provavelmente iria demorar para voltar pois seu cliente costumava demorar._

_Aro é pontual, eu ouço a campainha tocar no horário em que marcamos e eu caminho até a porta para deixá-lo entrar._

_"__Vejo que você recebeu meu recado" ele diz com um sorriso enquanto me observa de cima à baixo, ele tira sua jaqueta e me dá para que eu guarde em algum lugar, eu me viro para levá-la ao cabide e consigo sentir seus olhos em mim._

_Eu volto a me aproximar dele, e antes que eu posso preve qualquer movimento, ele agarra meu cabelo e me puxa para baixo, me forçando a ficar de joelhos, rindo baixinho quando eu não posso segurar um suspiro de desconforto. Ele força a cabeça para trás até que eu tenho que olhar para o seu rosto, incapaz de evitar aquele sorriso de escárnio._

_"Até eu sair daqui você vai se curvar a cada vontade minha cada, whore, ou eu considero o nosso acordo como quebrado. É melhor não foder com isso, ou você vai ser fodido por nada. Entendeu?"_

_Eu aceno com a cabeça, e eu tenho certeza que ele pode ver a repulsa nos meus olhos claramente. Em vez de comentar sobre ele, ele ri na minha cara. Minha vontade era de levantar e mandar ele dar o fora da minha casa, mas sou obrigado a engolir o meu orgulho e permaneço imóvel enquanto ele se desfaz de suas calças, em seguida, empurra-as até os joelhos e agarra o meu cabelo de novo. Seu pênis já está duro e ele não perde tempo enfiando-o em minha garganta._

_Eu não sou um novato em blowjobs, na verdade sou até experiente quando se trata disso, então não preciso me preocupar com a ânsia de vomito. O tapa de mão aberta contra a minha bochecha faz minha pele queimar, mas não ainda o suficiente para me fazer chorar de verdade, e eu faço o meu melhor para manter meus dentes acidentalmente raspando em seu pênis. _

_Normalmente eu gosto de sexo violento, mesmo quando ser humilhado faz parte da jogo, mas isso não é uma dessas ocasiões. Fico feliz quando ele finalmente goza, felizmente na minha garganta, então eu não tenho que decidir se engulo ou não, e ele nem sequer me força a lamber o resto em seu pênis, mas dá um tapa em meu rosto com seu membro até que os resíduos espirram por todo o meu rosto._

_"Olha só para você, um prostituto, sujo e imundo, implorando para ser fodido. Você quer ser fodido, certo?"_

_Concordo com a cabeça, ele não parece feliz com minha atitude, então repito as suas palavras, o desânimo em minha voz quase despercebido._

_"Sim, eu quero ser fodido. Esse prostituto, sujo e imundo precisa ser fodido com força"_

_Ele ri e me puxa de volta para cima, eu fico de pé e, desta vez, felizmente, puxando o meu braço em vez do meu cabelo, ele me arrasta para o meu quarto, que sou obrigado a indicar a ele._

_Normalmente, o meu quarto é o meu santuário. Se eu puder evitar, eu não deixo que clientes vêm à minha casa, simplesmente porque eu não quero que algum deles saiba onde eu moro. Eu também não quero ter que lidar com andar pelos quartos onde tudo acontece, dia após dia. Enquanto eu tento ser o mais honesto e natural possível com os meus clientes, eu ainda não quero mostrar-lhes tudo de mim, e ser fodido na cama onde eu vou dormir todas as noites, eu prefiro com aqueles que gosto de passar o tempo._

_A menos, é claro, alguns idiotas que têm essa fantasia de me chantagear, que acham que podem me abalar por me rebaixar em minha própria casa._

_Aro para ao lado da porta, examinando minha decoração enquanto ele afrouxa o nó da gravata, em seguida, retira a camisa e calças, até que tudo que ele está usando são seus sapatos e meias. Eu não sei o que ele esperava, mas ele parece um pouco descontente com o meu quarto, acho que esperava algo como uma banheira e um espelho no teto ou coisa do tipo._

_De repente, seu humor melhora, e seu sorriso é triunfante quando ele se vira para mim._

_"Você não é mesmo um prostituto de alta classe como você finge, você é um pobre tentando se meter nos negócios dos ricos"_

_Não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde ele tem essa noção, mas meu silêncio parece ser a combinação adequada de desafio e de admissão de culpa para ele, porque seu ânimo continua subindo._

_Novamente, de repente, ele me empurra para a cama, fazendo-me tropeçar contra meus próprios pés._

_"Fique em posição"_

_Inspiro lentamente para me acalmar, subo na cama e me viro para que minhas costas estejam viradas para ele, em seguida, abro as pernas e braços. Eu faço o meu melhor para relaxar, mas instintivamente tenso quando eu sinto os dedos na minha bunda, encontrar rapidamente minha entrada._

_"Você é realmente um é um vagabundo. Você gosta de ser tratado como o lixo que você é, certo?"_

_Quando ele bateu minha bunda com força, eu solto um gemido de dor e momentos depois, ele agarra meus cabelos e puxa minha cabeça para trás, para que ele possa me olhar com desprezo diretamente._

_"Eu não quero ouvir um som vindo de você, entendeu? Eu não dou a mínima para o seus gemidos, você vai aguentar isso em silêncio!"_

_Felizmente, ele não precisa uma resposta, e fica mais fácil para não virar e estrangulá-lo quando sinto dois de seus dedos empurrarem para dentro de mim. Ele continua me provocando sobre ser tão largo e pronto para qualquer estranho, como sou um vagabundo safado. _

_Então, ele agarra meus quadris e empurra seu pau em meu traseiro. Eu estava preocupado que ele fosse quebrar as regras da agência e não usar camisinha, mas, aparentemente, ele confia em mim, tanto quanto eu confio nele. Ele é bem dotado, mas se compara a Edward ou a maioria dos caras com quem transo. Aro se importa apenas com o prazer próprio, os outros normalmente tentam me fazer sentir mais confortável e excitado, acho que me ver excitado ajuda-os a ficar excitados também. _

_A dor é imediata, o lubrificante da camisinha ajuda, mas minhas costas se arqueiam, e ele me empurra de volta para o colchão. Quando eu tento resistir, ele força seu cotovelo contra a minha coluna, e a dor me incomoda muito mais do que o desconforto vindo do meu ânus, uma vez que a dor inicial começa a diminuir._

_"Você gosta deter um pau no seu cu?" Ele grita. Eu sabiamente mordo a minha língua, suas instruções sobre não querer ouvir nada de mim ainda estão frescas em minha mente. Eu fico um pouco entediado com o tempo, e eu estou prestes a começar a contar quantos livros eu tenho em cada prateleira que eu posso ver, quando ele para e se inclina sobre mim, sua voz rouca ao lado do meu ouvido._

_"Eu quero que você me diga que eu te fodo muito melhor do que aquele filhote de uma cadela jamais poderia."_

_E aqui temos a verdadeira razão para essa farsa toda, e como de costume, eu odeio que eu não possa adicionar uma cláusula de 'eu não vou proferir qualquer frase imbecil durante o sexo' no meu contrato. Eu ainda tento fazer o meu melhor, sendo o mais convincente possível, pois, quanto mais cedo eu começar a tomar banho e passar o meu tempo com algo que não me faz querer rir de quão ridículo isso me faz sentir, melhor._

_"Seu pau é tão grande, você me fode tão forte e rápido como ninguém, você realmente sabe como satisfazer um homem, como ele nunca poderia!"_

_O fato de que ele continua empurrando para dentro de mim, balançando meu corpo inteiro, e pressionando o meu rosto ainda mais contra o colchão._

_"Diga isso de novo! Diga ao mundo que eu sou muito melhor do que Edward Masen!"_

_Eu faço o meu melhor para gemer e gritar todos os palavrões que ele quer que eu grite, dizendo-lhe mais e mais o quão fantástico ele é, e que Edward não sabe nem como usar seu pênis pequeno._

_Em seguida, ele retira com força seu pênis de dentro de mim e espero para sentir a viscosidade quente que jorra na pele em meu traseiro._

_Eu odeio a sensação de seu peito nu pressionado contra as minhas costas, ele está com a respiração regular e leva um tempo para que recupere a energia. Eu continuo imóvel, até que sinto seus lábios beijarem meu obro esquerdo, e eu sei que ele está fazendo isso para me provocar._

_Eu não me movo durante o tempo todo enquanto ele se veste. Ele acena com a cabeça em minha direção, nem mesmo olhando para o meu rosto, e então sai. Eu sigo o som de seus passos em retirada para fora da casa e o estrondo da porta se fechando, e eu posso relaxar de vez. Eu acho que há dois anos atrás, eu teria me encolhido no chão, depois de vomitar. Mas hoje não. O meu trabalho É cumprir a fantasia de meus clientes, não fazer o que bem entendo._

_Isso não era sobre mim, nem mesmo sobre me humilhar. Tenho certeza de que ele provavelmente teria pedido algo mais convencional que envolve uma participação mais ativa de mim. Não, isso era inteiramente sobre atacar Edward, sobre quebrar o brinquedo dele, mesmo que essa ideia seja tão absurda._

_Isso ainda não muda nada sobre o fato de que me sinto um pouco estranho, e eu rapidamente rasgo os lençóis da cama e os jogo no lixo. Antes de eu entrar no chuveiro, eu rapidamente envio uma mensagem para Esme, dizendo-lhe que estou bem. Então, eu deixo a água quente cair sobre os nós de meus músculos, e forçar minha mente a esquecer tudo, isso leva um bom tempo._

_Uma vez fora do chuveiro, eu amarro a toalha em minha cintura e vou até meu quarto para pegar o celular, Esme respondeu minha mensagem, diz que o dinheiro do programa de Edward já está em minha conta e que meu programa de amanhã de tarde foi cancelado. Eu não tenho certeza se eu estou feliz com isso, Benjamin é sempre um verdadeiro cavalheiro e eu não me importaria de ter um pênis bom e um corpo disposto a me distrair, mas é bom não ter de trabalhar amanhã pela manhã._

De volta para o presente, eu tento escolher entre a calça jeans cinza ou a preta e rasgada, eu me pergunto qual delas ficaria melhor junto com a camiseta branca, o all star vermelho, e a jaqueta jeans. Eu visto a calça preta e saio do meu quarto.

"Está pronto?" Riley me pergunta, ele estava sentado no sofá junto com sua amiga, Bella. Ele vestia uma camiseta rosa claro com gola em V e calças bem justas, e Bella vestia uma camiseta marrom de mangas compridas uma calça jeans básica.

"Estou" eu digo dando de ombros.

"Pega" ele está com uma taça de vodka em cada mão e me entrega uma.

"Pra quê isso?"

"Para esquentar um pouco a noite" ele sorri e bebe um gole de sua bebida, eu percebo que Bella já bebeu metade da sua.

Eu bebo alguns goles da minha, o plano era sair com Bella e Riley para uma boate LGBT. Riley dizia que eu andava meio desanimado ultimamente, e com isso, acho que ele quis dizer 'desde que Edward sumiu', então, resolveu me levar para uma balada, para dançar, beber e conhecer pessoas novas, acho que com isso, ele iria me ajudar a esquecer Edward.

Nós terminamos de beber e depois bebemos mais uma taça, quando finalmente estamos animados o suficiente para começar a noite, e prestes a sair, meu celular toca.

"Alô?"

Há uma pausa na linha, em seguida, uma voz inesperada me responde.

"Jasper? Oi, é o Edward. Edward Masen."

Meu coração começa a bater mais rápido ao ouvir a sua voz, mas me obrigo a manter a calma antes que eu possa ficar muito animado. Eu poderia ter esquecido de algo que ele quer que eu vá pegar ou me enviar, embora isso raramente acontece. Metade das cuecas que eu esquecia nunca eram devolvidas.

"Como conseguiu meu número", eu respondo, de imediato, querendo bater a cabeça contra a mesa da cozinha.

"Foi difícil, mas só precisei dar alguns telefonemas... Eu espero que eu não esteja ligando em um momento ruim? Mas eu achei que você só atenderia se pudesse falar."

Eu odeio o embaraço entre nós que é visível, mesmo por telefone. Não ser capaz de falar livremente não ajuda muito, então eu me volto para Riley e Bella e com a minha mão firmemente presa ao telefone.

"Eu já volto" Riley revira os olhos, mas eu ignoro e volto para o meu quarto. "Desculpe, agora você tem a minha atenção." digo a Edward

Eu não tenho certeza se a sua pausa é devido a não acreditar em mim, como minha mente paranoica quer que eu pense, ou simplesmente porque ele está distraído, enquanto isso, de alguma forma ele precisa de alguns segundos para se concentrar em nossa conversa.

"Eu sei que isso é terrivelmente em cima da hora, mas quer passar a noite comigo?" Eu quase deixo cair meu telefone. Meu silêncio momentâneo parece ser uma resposta em si, e meu coração dispara. "Eu percebi que algumas das coisas que eu disse outro dia deve ter saído de forma errada, e eu quero pedir desculpas a você, se eu feri seus sentimentos, eu realmente não-"

"Por favor, pare, você não tem que pedir desculpas a mim", eu o interrompo. "É parte do negócio. Eu não sou seu namorado ou algo assim, você não tem que se explicar ou pedir desculpas. É o que me faz tão atraente, você sabe?"

É interessante o quão rápido a minha mente me permite voltar a brincar com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido, e eu sinto um sorriso brilhante surgir em meus lábios quando ele ri, também mais relaxado.

"Então você me diz. Você, sua personalidade incrível e sua bunda bem arredondada que se encaixa perfeitamente em minhas mãos, gostariam de vir à minha casa."

"Eu adoraria, realmente, mas hoje não é um bom momento para isso."

"Por que não?"

O fato de que ele me pede para que vá a sua casa agora mesmo é descaradamente cativante, em vez de irritante como deveria ser.

"Eu combinei com Riley que iria com ele para uma boate"

"Não pode marcar para outro dia?"

"Ahm, Riley vai me matar se eu recusar novamente..."

Edward fica em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Se é sobre sexo, não precisamos transar. Você não tem que dormir na minha casa, embora eu adoraria acordar com você ao meu lado." claro, ele acha que estou mentindo.

Eu suspiro, eu poderia conversar Riley, ele não ficaria feliz, mas certamente não me mataria. Acontece que, embora eu queira muito ver Edward, eu não estou preparado para isso, não depois do que aconteceu comigo e Aro, como eu posso olhar para ele depois de tudo aquilo? No fim das contas, o incidente entre Edward e eu veio a calhar. Até agora.

"Não é só isso", eu digo, tentado ver o quão longe eu posso jogar este jogo.

"Mas é uma parte?" Ele adivinha, então faz uma pausa novamente. "Escute, eu falei sério quando disse que não é da minha conta o que você faz com qualquer outra pessoa, quando você não está comigo, então eu não vou pedir, ao menos que você queira me dizer."

"Eu não quero."

Ele parece frustrado quando ele expira, mas não desiste.

"Olha, isso é muito egoísta da minha parte, mas deixe-me explicar a minha situação. Hoje é dia de folga do meu mordomo, e eu passei o dia no telefone com um sócio na Austrália. Agora percebi que há uma pequena quantidade de alimentos nesta geladeira. Eu sei que eu poderia apenas pedir algo ou ir a um restaurante, mas eu sempre me sinto solitário quando eu estou fazendo isso sozinho. Se você puder ajudar um homem patético, eu me sentiria muito grato a você."

"Do quão grato está falando?" Pergunto, apenas por diversão.

"O quão grato você quer que eu seja?"

"Você realmente vai me pagar para apenas sentar e falar com você enquanto você comer?"

"Bem, sim, embora, é claro, você poderia se juntar a mim, também."

Talvez seja porque eu esteja simplesmente feliz por ele estar me dando outra chance, mas de repente eu não quero nem me esforçar para aproveitar a noite em uma boate com Riley e Bella.

"Ok, mas eu não vou me vestir propriamente isso."

Sua risada parece de alívio, e me vejoe sorrindo de novo quando eu imagino como seu rosto deve estar agora.

"Se isso significa que eu posso ficar no meu moletom e camisa também, eu estou muito bem com isso."

A imagem dele em tais roupas casuais me faz querer lamber os lábios.

"Claro. Quando você quer que eu venha?"

"Quando pode estar aqui?"

"Logo", eu rio. "Você se importa se eu levar um pote de sorvete?"

"Na verdade, você se importa, e eu sei que estou sendo um terrível anfitrião, mas, você sabe cozinhar?"

Sua insegurança me faz rir.

"Sério? Você quer que eu cozinhe para você?"

"Só se não for pedir muito. O que provavelmente é. Por favor diga sim?"

Eu aguardo alguns instantes antes de responder, só para zoar com ele, com um sorriso brilhante em meu rosto.

"Tudo bem. O que você tem em casa? O que você quer comer?"

"Eu realmente não sei, e não me importo sobre o que você quer cozinhar. Você quer dar uma olhada na geladeira e depois eu o levo para fazer compras ? Mas eu tenho que avisá-lo, eu não me lembro da última vez que estive dentro de um supermercado por minha conta. "

"Eu só vou pegar algumas coisas no caminho então"

"Ótimo!" Seu entusiasmo é contagiante. "Você tem algo para escrever por perto? Eu vou passar meu endereço e os códigos que desbloqueiam o portão e a porta da frente."

Faço uma pausa para procurar por um bloco de notas.

"Você realmente quer confiar em mim com isso?"

"E por que não? Não é a combinação para meu cofre, ou o meu código de alarme. Eles mudam a cada semana, também."

"Ok, pode falar".

Eu anoto os números em um papel e guardo no bolso, leva um tempo para convencer Riley e Bella, mas eu insisto que vão sem mim e prometo que não vou recusar da próxima vez, posso ver que Riley está chateado comigo quando os dois saem do apartamento, mas eu precisava ver Edward. Depois, eu ligo para um táxi e espero por ele no térreo, não demora muito e o carro estaciona diante de mim. Quando entro, digo-lhe o endereço que Edward me passou e não consigo conter o sorriso em meu rosto durante todo o caminho.


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE

Eu peço para que o taxista faça uma parada em um pequeno super-mercado para que eu possa comprar todos os ingredientes que preciso para fazer o jantar de Edward, sinceramente eu nunca imaginei que algum dia me veria tendo que preparar comida para nenhum de meus clientes, embora Riley já tenha me contato que uma vez teve que se vestir de empregada e preparar um almoço para um dos seus.

De volta para o carro e empunhando algumas sacolas de plástico, eu digo ao homem para seguir em frente, e, em poucos segundos, ele finalmente estaciona diante de um portão de ferro enorme, e muros altos e brancos. Eu verifico o endereço, o número da casa, eu sei muito bem que Edward é podre de rico e poderia comprar qualquer propriedade que quisesse, mas eu não esperava que ele morasse em uma mansão, afinal de contas, até onde sei, ele não tem mulher ou filhos e vive sozinho, isso sem contar que ele passa a maior parte de seu tempo em seu escritório, então para que ele precisaria de uma casa tão grande.

Eu e o motorista do táxi ficamos algum tempo admirando a mansão, dava para ver pelo portão a faxada de uma casa grande, com as paredes pintadas de branco, com uma porta dupla e marrom. A porta se abre e uma pessoa sai, Edward.

Isso me faz lembrar que eu não deveria ficar parado observando sua casa, então, eu dou o dinheiro para o motorista e saio do carro, digitando o código que Edward me passou para que os portões se abram. Conforme eu passo pelos portões e sigo uma pequena estrada de pedras, eu percebo que o jardim não é tão grande quando eu imaginava, na verdade, é bem simples. É claro, Edward não faz o tipo de cara que gosta de cultivar um jardim grande e repleto de flores.

Eu me aproximo dele, mas deixo uma distância maior do que o normal entre nós dois, eu não sabia o que fazer para cumprimentá-lo, e eu não havia pensado nisso antes, e eu realmente não sabia o que fazer... Eu devia abraçá-lo, ou beijá-lo, ou só apertar sua mão. Ficar parado diante dele com um sorriso e com as mãos cheias de sacolas pareceu um bom jeito de fugir do impasse.

"Hey!" eu digo.

"Hi, is nice to see you again" ele diz sorrindo, e se aproxima para me ajudar a carregar as sacolas. "Então... é assim que você é na vida real?" ele me observa, seus olhos percorrendo meu corpo de cima a baixo.

"Pois é" eu digo olhando para minhas roupas. "Desapontado?"

"Nem um pouco" ele diz sorrindo. Edward também está diferente, nada de camisetas de botões, apenas um simples camisa vermelha simples, ele ficava bonito com ela, na verdade, ele fica bonito com qualquer coisa.

Nós entramos em sua sala de estar. O lugar é enorme e elegante, há algumas pinturas nas paredes claras, e poltronas de couro e um sofá de tom pastel em frente à televisão grande que está fixa à parede e logo em baixo dela, uma lareira não muito grande. Também tem uma mesinha de centro entre o sofá e a televisão, sobre ela haviam garrafas de cerveja vazia, uma barra de chocolate aberta e algumas revistas e jornais, aquilo parecia um abuso contra o resto do cômodo.

"Se esse foi o seu café-da-manhã, então você realmente está com problemas" digo a ele com um sorriso.

"Foi por isso que te liguei"

Ele ri e nós continuamos a andar até a cozinha, que não é menos impressionante que a sala de estar. Havia eletrodomésticos que eu nunca havia visto antes, a geladeira é enorme e quando eu a abro, eu não entendo como ele não poderia ter feito um sanduíche ou algo assim, mas eu estou começando a pensar que isso não é realmente sobre comida de qualquer maneira.

"Parece promissor. Tenho certeza de que posso cozinhar algo com o que tem aqui" eu falo, então me viro para ele. "Deseja alguma coisa específica?"

Ele faz uma expressão bem cute enquanto pensa em algo.

"Isto pode soar estranho, mas você poderia fazer algo que podemos comer na frente da TV? Não me lembro da última vez em que eu realmente me aconcheguei no sofá e comi alguma coisa enquanto assistia um filme"

"Tenho certeza de que posso pensar em alguma coisa." eu sorrio e volto minha atenção para a geladeira. "Você vai querer ajudar ou prefere ficar só assistindo?" eu pergunto como quem não quer nada.

"Eu não acho que vá servir de grande ajuda, mas posso tentar"

"Ótimo, pode cortar os vegetais"

"Muito bem, diga-me o que você quer de mim e eu vou ver se consigo atender às suas expectativas."

Nós começamos a preparar alguns sanduíches, espetinhos de queijo, pão de alho, salgadinhos e brownies para a sobremesa. Não é nada muito complicado, e ele disse queria algo para comer no sofá, o que ajudou muito.

Quando tudo ficou pronto, e tudo o que resta é esperar o pão de alho assar, eu o peço para procurar um filme e montar o nosso pequeno piquenique lá - incluindo a garrafa de pepsi que eu comprei no mercado.

Eu vou até o fogão para pegar a assadeira com o uma luva térmica, e quando me viro para colocá-la sobre o balcão, Edward está encostado na soleira da porta, com os braços cruzados e me observando. Eu sinto meu rosto corar, o que não é normal, e abaixo meus olhos para o envelope em sua mão.

"Eu não esqueci, se o que está pensando" ele me diz.

Eu estou tentando decidir como reagir, não que eu esteja ofendido nem nada, mas de repente, eu não sei como recusar.

"Não. Não precisa me dar nada... a menos que queira pagar pelas compras e o táxi, mas é só isso"

"Por favor, pegue." ele diz estendendo o envelope para mim.

"Eu não estou aqui como seu garoto de programa, lembra? Estou como seu salvador"

Ele morde o lábio inferior, em seguida, puxa duas cédulas de dentro do envelope e me oferece.

"Vamos, eu insisto. E eu vou deixar o resto aqui, então se você mudar de ideia, você pode simplesmente pegar."

Eu suspiro, sabendo que essas duas cédulas cobriam o dinheiro que gastei com as compras e com o táxi e ainda sobrava uma boa parte, e sabendo que Edward não vai desistir, eu pego as notas e as empurro para dentro do bolso direito da calça, ele deixa o envelope em cima do balcão.

Eu me volto para a assadeira e começo a colocar os pães em um prato. "Agora, vamos comer, eu estou começando a ficar com fome."

Quando vamos para a sala, as luzes estão apagadas e a televisão e o DVD ligados, o filme já está pronto, apenas esperando para que apertemos o play, e o resto das coisas que preparamos estão sobre a mesinha de centro. Nós sentamos no sofá e começamos a comer enquanto o filme começa, eu fico um pouco surpreso com a escolha do filme, mas aparentemente Casablanca é o filme preferido de Edward.

Após alguns minutos de filme, eu me pego sentado com as pernas no sofá de Edward, sem os meus tênis e a cabeça deitada em seu ombro. O filme era legal, mas, com todo aquele drama, eu começo a me perguntar sobre detalhes da vida de Edward. Ele vivia em uma casa enorme, sozinho, pelo que eu saiba, a única pessoa em sua vida é a governada, de quem ele nem mencionou o nome, mas parece ter uma certa afeição por ela.

Eu queria saber mais sobre sua vida, mas nunca tive a chance, bem, quando nos conhecemos, eu tentei descobrir mais sobre ele, mas Edward desviou de todas as minhas perguntas, então decidi não tentar mais. Mas agora, comigo em sua casa, como um amigo, não como seu garoto de programa, não vejo mal nenhum em querer saber.

"Edward?" eu o chamo.

"Huh?"

"Posso fazer uma pergunta"

Ele vira o rosto para olhar para mim. "Claro"

"Por que não há uma Sra. Cullen por aqui?"

Ele sorri. "Não é óbvio?" mesmo com falta de iluminação, eu posso ver suas sobrancelhas se erguerem.

"Ahm... sim, mas... normalmente, a maioria dos meus clientes têm esposas e filhos, e ainda assim procuram para garotos de programa para satisfazer seus desejos secretos... Você é rico, bonito, e jovem... mesmo sendo gay, não seria tão estranho se tivesse uma esposa"

"A maioria dos homens na minha posição social têm esposas apenas para exibi-las como um troféu ou para garantir uma fortuna ainda maior. Eu gostaria de pensar em mim mesmo como sendo honesto demais para abusar de qualquer mulher assim. Talvez eu não tenha achado a pessoa certa ainda"

Eu observo sua expressão, é difícil de enxergar, mas ele não parece irritado, ou desconfortável com o assunto, então, sigo em frente. "Como essa pessoa tem que ser?"

Ele leva um instante para pensar na resposta. "Essa pessoa teria que ser honesta e real, superficiais e fúteis não me atraem, gosto de pessoas que não tenham medo de mostrar quem realmente são e o que realmente pensam, mesmo que isso não agrade a todos."

"Então por que você paga garotos de programas para fazerem exatamente o que você quer... e dizer o que você gosta de ouvir?"

"Pelo fato de eles nunca esconderem seus motivos para agir como agem. Eles podem até mentir quando encontram com alguns de meus colegas de trabalho e amigos, mas não para mim. Eu sei exatamente por que eles estão comigo e por que fazem o que fazem. Eu não me importo de enganar, eu só não gosto de ser o enganado."

"Boa resposta," eu admito, sentindo um pouco culpado novamente sobre o que houve na última vez que nos vimos, mas ele não parece estar pensando nisso, pois continua a falar.

"Ela deve ser bonita, mas isso não é um pré-requisito forte. Muito poucas pessoas são realmente feias, e eu valorizo a beleza de caráter mais do que o apelo físico."

"O que mais?"

"Essa pessoa teria que ser muito forte, franco, com caráter suficiente para se opor à mim caso eu faça algo que ela não concorde"

"Deve haver mulheres em grande quantidade como essa. Tome Esme por exemplo."

"É verdade", ele concorda. "Mas o que te faz pensar que eu estou me referindo a uma mulher?"

"Então, você realmente se casaria com um rapaz?"

"Se eu o amasse" ele diz olhando para a televisão.

"E como acha que as pessoas ao seu redor reagiriam? Como você reagiria com a reação delas?"

Ele sorri, um sorriso irônico. "Eu não vou dizer que não me importaria, mas suportaria"

"Então, basicamente, ainda há uma chance de que você esteja disponível?"

"Totalmente".

"Você quer mesmo se casar? Você parece bastante à vontade com sua situação de vida atual e nosso acordo."

"Nós temos um acordo?" ele observa, em seguida, inclina a cabeça, em resposta à minha pergunta. "Não há nada que esteja faltando em minha vida, se você estava pensando sobre isso. Eu nunca fui um homem de família, eu não sinto falta de ter alguém por quem voltar para casa depois de um longo dia no escritório. Eu acho que, se eu quisesse uma família, eu conseguiria".

"Você quer?"

"Eu tenho você para vir e cozinhar para mim, não é?"

Seu humor seco me faz rir de novo.

"Verdade. Você se importa se eu perguntar sobre sua família? Mas eu não quero me intrometer."

Ele pensa sobre isso por um tempo, como se tentasse decidir o que me dizer, e o que manter a si mesmo.

"Eu não me importo de falar sobre os meus pais. O que você quer saber?"

"O que você quer me dizer."

"É realmente muito simples. Minha mãe era a esposa de um bêbado, ela o traía com outros homens para recompensar o tempo que ela perdia com o idiota que nem tinha dinheiro para levá-la para sair. Ela teve o bom senso de ficar grávida por um deles, sócio de uma firma de advocacia onde ela trabalhava. Quando eu nasci, ele não quis nada com ela ou comigo, mas depois que um tribunal ordenou que fizesse um teste de paternidade que o identificou como meu pai, eles concordaram em algum tipo de acordo. Ele pagou pela minha educação, com a condição de que a minha mãe não iria ver nem um centavo desse dinheiro. Eu fui para um Internato com 10 anos, passei alguns semestres no exterior, e fui para Yale. Eu só encontrei com ele poucas vezes, e ele parecia realmente orgulhoso de minhas realizações acadêmicas"

Ele encolhe os ombros e eu estou impressionado com sua sinceridade.

"Então, basicamente, você se casaria com o caixa do supermercado se ele fosse a pessoa certa para você?" eu digo, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Isso é bem improvável, já que eu nunca me encontraria com ele, eu não consigo fazer minhas próprias compras!" ele diz rindo. "Eu posso fazer uma pergunta agora?" ele ergue uma sobrancelha.

"Claro"

"Por que não há um homem firme na sua vida? Pelo menos, eu presumo que você não tem ninguém. Posso estar errado."

"Não, você não está," Eu balancei minha cabeça ligeiramente. "Eu não namoro."

"Por causa do trabalho?" Ele se aventura com um palpite.

"Em parte. Mas, mesmo antes disso, eu não sou bom em relacionamentos sérios"

"É tão ruim?"

"Pior", eu rio. "Um tempo atrás eu tentei sair de novo, mas foi um desastre. Eu não acredito muito em amor, e essas coisas... São complexos demais para mim, ser um garoto de trabalho é muito mais fácil. Então, muito menos complicado."

"Então, nenhum de seus clientes nunca se tornaram algo mais para você? Nunca te machucaram, ou fizeram você se sentir uma merda sobre o que você faz?"

"É claro que às vezes me pergunto por que estou fazendo isso. Nem tudo é diversão e sensual,. Onde há luz, há sempre a sombra. Muitos homens pensam que só porque têm dinheiro, eles podem fazer tudo o que querem"

"Eles não podem?"

A intensidade de seu olhar provoca arrepios pelo meu corpo.

"Alguns tentam, mas Esme faz um trabalho fenomenal, eu confio nela para ter apenas clientes onde o risco para a minha saúde pessoal é mínima" digo enquanto sorrio, eu acrescento: "Parabéns, você passou!"

Ele ri. "Mas alguns pedem para você fazer certos tipos de coisas, digamos... incomuns?"

"Alguns. Eu tinha um cliente por um tempo que tinha um fetiche por pés. Ele já tinha sido recusado por dois outros caras, e eu poderia dizer que isso o incomodava muito. Perguntei o que ele realmente queria de mim, e, com um pouco de prática, eu consegui levá-lo ao orgasmo usando apenas os meus pés, eu o deixava lamber sua porra por entre meus dedos, eu até o deixei me foder enquanto eu estava usando botas de cowboy."

"Estou conseguindo imaginar" ele diz sorrindo.

"De qualquer forma, eu faço quase tudo o que os clientes pedem, menos algo que seja muito fora do normal. A única coisa que eu não faço é namorá-los."

Seu sorriso continua o mesmo, mas há algo em seus olhos que me faz querer retirar a última frase que disse. É difícil descrever, mas acho que ele deve estar sentindo isso também.

"Você realmente me faria um grande favor, se você aceitasse o dinheiro, sabe?"

"Se você insiste," eu finalmente digo, e como se fosse planejado, o alarme do forno toca naquele momento. Eu me apresso para a cozinha para tirar o brownies do forno, passo alguns minutos extras organizando-os em conjunto com o sorvete que eu trouxe da minha casa.

Eu volto para a sala com os brownies, eu os deixo em cima da mesa de centro, e nós nos focamos em assistir o filme e comer a sobremesa por algum tempo.

Quando Edward rompe o silêncio, estou quase feliz que ele o faz, até eu perceber o assunto que quer discutir.

"Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas a razão por que você não quis vir e o fato de que você estava na defensiva quando eu lhe perguntei sobre os inevitáveis efeitos colaterais negativos do seu trabalho estão conectados?"

Eu lentamente termino de mastigar o pedaço de brownie, mesmo que se transformou em cinzas, depois engolir.

"Não quero falar sobre isso"

Ele não gosta da minha tentativa de desviar do assunto e insiste.

"Eu não gosto da ideia de que alguém te machucando por causa de mim."

Eu estou feliz por não ter mordido outro pedaço de brownie e sorvete, pois eu provavelmente teria me engasgado com isso agora. Eu só olho para ele em silêncio. Por um momento, eu estou com medo de que ele esteja bravo como daquela vez, mas ele parece calmo.

"Posso supor que esta não é a primeira vez que algo assim aconteceu?" era apenas uma suspeita.

Agora é a sua vez de parecer um pouco desconfortável.

"Por duas vezes, na verdade eu estava esperando que ele faça da mesma maneira como da última vez tente afastar você para longe de mim, como fez na primeira vez. Eu sinto muito, eu não devia perder a cabeça daquele jeito. Eu estava irritado, quis ir até Aro e brigar com ele, mas decidi que era melhor seguir em frente, logo depois disso tive que viajar para Paris para negócios, e acabei ficando por lá mais tempo do que eu deveria, precisava de um tempo para pensar." Ele suspira e coça a cabeça. "Eu tenho muitas razões para não gostar Aro, e o fato de que ele acha que precisa para humilhar os homem que opto por pagar por seus serviços é apenas um deles. Situações como estas são a razão de eu, às vezes, até odiá-lo."

"Então, quando você disse que você sabe que isso não vai acontecer de novo ...?" Ele olha para longe, então pega a minha mão e começa a desenhar círculos ociosos com os dedos sobre a minha palma.

"Eu sabia que ele iria tentar somente uma vez, para usá-lo para se vingar de mim, ou melhor, para satisfazer a sua própria necessidade de se vingar de mim. Eu estava muito irritado com isso acontecendo mais uma vez para perceber o quão rude devo ter sido com você. E se você se pergunta por que eu não disse nada, é porque não é o meu direito escolher quem você assume como cliente e o que fazer com eles.

"E o dinheiro que você me deu é a sua maneira de dizer que sente muito?"

"É o suficiente?"

O sorriso que acompanha suas palavras me faz gostar dele ainda mais.

"É mais do que o suficiente"

"Ainda assim, eu gostaria que ele não tivesse maltratado você tanto assim."

"Você nem sabe o que ele fez para sentir pena de mim"

"Eu tenho um palpite."

"O que é, provavelmente, pior do que realmente aconteceu."

"Por que você não me diz para que eu possa dormir à noite?"

"Eu tenho um contrato com a minha agência já prevê que estou proibido de dizer a alguém detalhes sobre meus clientes"

"Você me contou sobre esse cara e seu fetiche por pés."

"Mas você não sabe quem ele é"

"Please?" ele ergue as sobrancelhas e eu sei que não sou capaz de dizer não, então eu desisto.

"Só com uma condição"

"Pode dizer"

"Você não pode deixar que isso atrapalhe na sua relação com ele"

"Eu não precisaria, não é como se fôssemos amigos ao algo do tipo, mas eu aceito"

Eu suspiro. "Ele só queria me humilhar e se sentir superior à mim. Ele me fez ajoelhar primeiro, depois fodeu minha boca, em seguida, me arrastou para o meu quarto. Ele queria me foder imediatamente, disse que eu deveria ser largo como o prostituto que sou, então passou um tempo tentando me preparar com seus dedos antes de me penetrar com seu pênis"

"Ele foi... rude?" eu sorrio com a forma que ele escolhe as palavras.

"Foi, mas eu estou bem"

"O que mais?"

"Mais nada, ele me fez falar algumas merdas sobre como ele é muito melhor do que você. Você sabe, coisas desse tipo..."

"E depois?"

"Depois ele foi embora..."

"E você não está nem um pouco assustado com o que ele queria de você? Não pode ser fácil andar em um quarto de hotel, sabendo o que está esperando por você."

"Eu não o atendi em um hotel, foi na minha casa."

Suas sobrancelhas se unem ao ouvir o que eu eu disse, seu aborrecimento bastante óbvia.

"Sua casa? Você deixou alguém como ele entrar em sua casa, mas eu não?"

"Você não pediu," Eu respondo um pouco irritado. "Mas se te faz sentir melhor, eu normalmente não atendo clientes na minha casa."

"E você não está desconfortável que ele sabe onde você mora?"

"Não seria tão difícil descobrir meu endereço se ele contratasse um investigador, além disso, eu conversei com Esme e ela já o colocou na lista negra, e pouco provável que ela vá o aceitar como cliente para mim ou para qualquer outro garoto de programa da agência, e caso algo ruim aconteça comigo, ela vai ser a primeira a acusar o nome dele para a polícia"

"E a razão por que você não quer fazer sexo comigo hoje foi?"

"Eu não sabia se você ainda estava bravo comigo ou não..."

"Isso é tudo?"

Eu suspiro, é difícil esconder qualquer coisa dele. "Eu não estava me sentindo bem por tudo o que aconteceu, estava um pouco envergonhado"

Ele toca meu rosto com sua mão. "Eu é que deveria me sentir envergonhado"

Seu rosto está próximo do meu, e ele me encara com um sorriso torto e seus olhos verdes brilhantes, e, eu sei que eu não deveria fazer isso, mas o contato entre nós, aparentemente está acabando com o meu bom senso.

"Eu realmente gosto de estar com você, dentro e fora do quarto. Eu não queria perder isso pelo o que houve."

Ele parece surpreso por um momento, em seguida, um olhar malicioso aparece em seu rosto.

"Se for esse o caso, a melhor coisa a fazer seria um sexo realmente agradável em vez de deixar que as atitudes de Aro nos irritar, certo?"

"Pensei que tivesse dito que não tentaria me seduzir, Sr. Masen?"

"Eu nunca disse que eu não iria seduzi-lo", ele murmura enquanto se inclina para minha direção, então me beija suavemente enquanto a mão que estava em meu rosto, desce pelo meu peito, abdômen, parte interna da minha coxa, e, por fim, minha virilha. Eu não posso segurar um gemido, mas quando ele tenta deslizar sua mão para dentro da minha calça, eu o impeço. Ele se inclina para trás, olhando para mim com olhos de filhote de cachorro. "Será que vai ajudar se eu disser 'por favor' de novo?"

"Não..." eu minto.

"Tem certeza? Eu sou bem persistente."

Minha resistência está em chamas rapidamente, ainda mais para que a nossa brincadeira continua e proximidade me fez tesão também.

Eu olho para ele, deve estar bem claro em meu olhar de que eu sei que não adiante resistir, eu sei que Edward tem um poder sexual sobre mim. Ele, aparentemente, sabe disso também, e antes que eu possa lhe dar uma resposta, ele está me puxando para seus lábios novamente, sua mão desliza para dentro da minha calça e ele se inclina para trás, me levando junto, e nós nos deitamos no sofá.

Não demora muito para que ambos estejamos excitados e nus, e,c om meu corpo sobre o dele, eu roço meu pênis contra o de Edward, enquanto eu sinto suas mãos em meu traseiro, me ajudando a movimentar meus quadris contra os dele.

Mesmo que eu queira, e eu sei que eu quero, nós não transamos essa noite, não por eu estar com envergonhado pelo o que houve, mas porque estou com medo. Por mais que eu tente negar, Esme está certa, eu sinto algo por Edward, algo que eu não sei exatamente o que é, mas eu não iria para a casa de qualquer outro cliente para cozinhar no meio da noite. E o meu grande medo é que, transando com Edward essa noite, não como seu garoto de programa, mas como dois homens normais, o que quer que eu sinto por ele, possa se tornar maior e mais inevitável.

Nós chegamos ao orgasmo após algumas carícias e nossos corpos estão cobertos com nossos sêmen, Edward me leva até seu banheiro no andar de cima, onde tomamos banho juntos, e trocamos mais carícias embaixo da água quente, e, por fim, eu decido que eu preciso ir embora, mas ele me impede e insiste que eu passe a noite em sua casa, eu acabo aceitando mais recuso a oferta de dormir no mesmo quarto que ele. De madrugada, deitado na cama do quarto de hóspedes, a vontade de sentir seu corpo junto ao meu se torna ainda maior, e eu me pego parado na porta de seu quarto, a porta está aberta e eu posso ver seu corpo nu deitado em sua cama, seus olhos estão abertos e um sorriso torto aparece em seu rosto quando ele me vê. Ele se move para o lado abrindo um espaço para mim em sua cama enorme e eu vou até ele, deitando-me ao seu lado, abraçado a ele, e nós dormimos mais uma noite juntos.

**END**


	7. Chapter 7

SOMETHING WRONG

Eu abro meus olhos lentamente e percebo que já é de manhã, eu estou deitado sobre o corpo de Edward, com minha cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e minha mão em seu peito, seu braço está envolto em mim e, quando ergo a cabeça para vê-lo, percebo que seus olhos estão fechados e ele está dormindo.

Eu sorrio, é a primeira vez que eu acordo antes dele, e com ele ainda deitado na cama. Eu queria ficar deitado junto a ele por muito mais tempo, mas tenho uma ideia melhor.

Lentamente, eu deslizo para fora da cama, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo, andando na ponta dos pés, e tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, eu saio de seu quarto e desço para a sala, onde nossas roupas estavam jogadas pelo chão, eu visto minha cueca, com medo de acabar encontrando com sua governanta na cozinha, e eu não queria der de cara com ela estando nu.

Eu vou para a cozinha, que felizmente ainda estava deserta. Eu procuro pelo resto das compras que fiz na noite anterior, comidas que não usamos na janta. Eu preparo dois lanches naturais, ovos mexidos e os coloco em uma bandeja, junto com duas canecas de café fresco e os brownies que sobraram da sobremesa.

Eu volto para o quarto de Edward carregando a bandeja, tomando cuidado para não desequilibrar e derrubar tudo no chão, e a coloco sobre o criado-mudo.

É a primeira vez que aproveito para dar uma boa olhada no quarto, já que tudo estava escuro na noite anterior. O quarto é grande, ele tem um divã caramelo no centro do cômodo e seus cobertores também eram do mesmo tom. Tudo parecia muito simples, porém elegante e confortável, com quase tudo com duas cores monocromáticas e o chão feito de madeiras escuras. Parecia ser o ninho de Edward, um lugar que o representava melhor, o lugar onde ele passava o tempo quando não estava trabalhando.

Eu me deito em seu colchão macio, me arrastando até ele, beijo seu pescoço, e vou subindo para sua orelha enquanto ele começa a despertar, grunhindo baixo. Ele vira seu rosto, tentando me beijar, mas eu desvio de sua boca com um sorriso, nós dois havíamos acabado de acordar e certamente ainda estávamos com mau hálito matinal, isso sem falar que eu tinha uma surpresa melhor para Edward.

"Bom dia" eu sussurro.

"Excelente dia..." ele diz olhando para baixo, eu sigo seu olhar e me deparo com seu membro nu e rígido.

"Pervertido" eu digo com um sorriso malicioso e uma sobrancelha erguida, ele ri.

"Você me acorda beijando minha orelha, o que esperava?" Eu não respondo, em vez disso, pego a bandeja no criado-mudo e o coloco sobre a cama, entre nós, ele parece surpreso e eu fico feliz por ter conseguido atingir meu objetivo. "Não acredito que fez isso!"

"Gostou da surpresa?"

"É incrível" ele diz, e manda um beijo para mim, eu sorrio, nunca vi ele fazendo isso antes, e isso sim foi uma surpresa. "Dormiu bem?"

"Excelente" eu digo pegando meu sanduíche.

Nós tomamos café da manhã na cama, e depois de escovarmos os dentes, voltamos a nos deitar para aproveitarmos um pouco mais da companhia um do outro. É quase horário do almoço quando ele diz que, apesar querer ficar deitado na cama comigo, ele tinha que ir trabalhar. Eu também tinha que ir embora, afinal, com sorte, Riley deve ter encontrado alguém para passar a noite e nem deve ter notado que eu não estou em casa, eu não queria que ele soubesse que dormi na casa com Edward, não quero mais uma pessoa me dando sermões por causa do meu relacionamento com meu cliente preferido.

Nós tomamos banhos juntos novamente e nos vestimos, Edward insiste que quer me levar até minha casa, mas eu sei que só está fazendo isso pois quer saber onde moro, devido à sua reação na noite passada quando lhe disse que atendi Aro na minha casa. Eu consigo recusar, eu não tinha medo ou receio que ele soubesse meu endereço, só queria provocá-lo, e acabo voltando para a casa de táxi.

Como esperado, Riley não está em casa quando eu chego, e eu aproveito para trocar de roupa e colocar meus pijamas para que ele não desconfie de nada. Não demora muito para que eu ouça o barulho de fechadura na porta, e Riley entra.

"Hi!" eu exclamo.

"Hey,fucker!" ele diz, ele estava acabado, com certeza a noite tinha sido boa.

"Como foi a noite?"

"Me diz você... oh, wait! Você não estava lá!" ele diz erguendo as sobrancelhas, e eu reviro os olhos.

"Eu disse que tive um imprevisto... Você não vai ficar irritado comigo por causa disso, vai?"

"Claro que não" ele diz se sentando no sofá, ao meu lado. "Me diz, como foi a noite com Edward!"

"Não foi" eu minto. "Eu fui lá para ajudá-lo com o jantar, nós jantamos e depois eu fui embora"

"Então você está dizendo que você trocou uma noite em um boate com música e bebidas e caras gostosos e uma chance de transar com alguém que não te pague por isso no fim da noite, para jantar com um riquinho mimado que nem sabe fazer um ovo?!" ele exclama.

"Ele estava com problemas, Riley, e, se quer saber, foi uma noite divertida"

"Ah sim, vocês devem ter se divertido muito fritando batatinhas" ele bufa. "Pelo menos ele te perdoou pelo lance com aquele outro filho da puta?"

"Aro? Sim, na verdade, ele também pediu desculpas"

"Isso significa que ele vai voltar a ser seu cliente e você vai poder viver novamente?"

"Sim, e o que você quis dizer com isso?"

"Por favor, Jazz, você andava todo deprimido depois que voltou daquela viagem com ele..."

Eu não respondo, não sei o que dizer, eu estaria mentindo se negasse, mas também não queria admitir. Meu silêncio foi a deixa para que Riley fosse tomar um banho, dizendo que precisava dormir mais um pouco, pelo menos até a ressaca passar.

Meu dia se segue de forma habitual. Eu conto o dinheiro que Edward me pressionou a aceitar, eu decido dar uma parte para Esme, mas ela ficaria furiosa se soubesse que eu me encontrei com Edward sem uma hor marcada, o que significava que não foi um encontro de negócios, mas um encontro como outro qualquer, e isso me faz mudar de ideia. Eu decido, por fim, guardar esse dinheiro para o meu futuro, para quando eu sair de agência.

Eu verifico meus outros compromissos da semana, tenho dois clientes marcados para segunda, Esme cumpriu sua promessa de deixar meu último fim de semana do mês livre, também recebo uma ligação no dia seguinte, e Esme me informa que um certo Mr. Masen marcou mais um programa comigo na sexta. Eu não entendo o porquê de sua irritação, eu não era o primeiro garoto de programa que tinha um cliente fixo.

Os dias da semana se arrastar estranhamente depois que sei que vou ver Edward de novo na noite de sexta, e me pego diante da porta de sua casa, com uma mala de roupas e uma mochila. Quem abre a porta é um homem alto e largo, cabelos escuros e uma expressão séria, ele me convida para entrar e se oferece para carregar minhas malas. Esse era o mordomo de Edward, Félix.

Temos dois eventos de caridade para assistir neste fim de semana, um banquete na noite de sexta-feira, e outro estilo festa de arrecadação de fundos no jardim de uma mansão de um amigo de Edward, na tarde de domingo. Nós passamos a maioria do tempo na cama ou descansando em algum lugar com uma garrafa de vinho e discussões interminável. Quando eu volto para casa na manhã de segunda, eu já estou ansioso para o próximo fim de semana chegar logo, ansiando para quando eu vê-lo novamente.

Além da quantidade preocupante de tempo que eu gasto contando os minutos até que eu possa ver Edward de novo, a semana flui sem problemas. Recuso-me a aceitar quaisquer novos clientes que Esme me oferece, com Edward me reservando quase todos os fins de semanas, fica difícil arranjar tempo para outros, mas ainda assim aceito um outro para que ela não comece a me encher o saco.

Na terça, eu tenho um programa com Royce, ele é um cara legal, quarenta e poucos anos, não exatamente o tipo atraente, é na primeira vez que nos encontramos, há um ano ele foi muito puritano. Nesse meio tempo, eu consegui fazê-lo relaxar um pouco mais, livremente permitindo-me chupar-lo, me masturbar para ele, e às vezes até cavalgá-lo. Ele não é exatamente um cliente difícil, mas eu sempre sinto que é a proximidade entre nós que ele tenta evitar, acho que eu o intimido de alguma forma.

Como sempre, nós gastamos muito tempo apenas sentados no sofá do motel onde nos encontramos, apenas conversando, enquanto eu lentamente acariciava seu braço, depois sua coxa, e então eu me aproximo para beijá-lo. Sempre leva algum tempo para que ele me permita a me despir e, eventualmente, deixe-me despi-lo.

Quando ele finalmente fica nu, eu o beijo um pouco mais, passando minhas mãos por seus braços, ombros e peito. Eu me ajoelho no sofá ao lado dele e começo a acariciar seu pênis, enquanto eu o lambo. Quando ele finalmente começa a se mexer, levo-o à minha boca e movimento minha cabeça para cima e para baixo. Ele tem um pau avantajado, e eu gosto de fazer isso.

Eu quase me sinto vitorioso quando ele coloca a mão na minha minhas costas, qualquer outro homem teria agarrado meus cabelos e batido na minha bunda à esse ponto, mas não Royce. Porém, ao em vez de relaxar um pouco mais, ele me empurra para longe com delicadeza.

"Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?"

"Não, não, você não fez", ele gagueja, já corando de vergonha. Eu dou um sorriso tranquilizador, e beijo sua sua bochecha, ficando mais perto, mas não perto demais.

"Você quer que eu continue?"

Ele move a cabeça, e eu abaixar minha cabeça para seu membro de novo, fazendo o meu melhor para enrijecê-lo. Eu quase sinto que estou conseguindo, quando, de repente, ouço um celular tocando do outro lado da sala, destruindo meus esforços. Minha vergonha é muito maior que a dele quando eu percebo que não é o meu. Eu nunca me esqueço de desligar o telefone.

"Desculpe. Devo continuar?"

"Sim".

Só que apenas um minuto depois, nós esquecemos o incidente. Desta vez com os meus lábios em volta do seu pênis, enquanto traço círculos em sua glande com minha língua.

"Talvez você devesse atender?" ele diz.

Irritado com minha própria estupidez, Eu deixo o celular no silencioso e o coloco de volta no bolso da calça, mas antes, eu espio no visor, avistando o nome de Edward. Eu mordo meu lábio inferior, hesitando por um momento, mas quando vejo Royce olhando esperançoso para mim, eu rapidamente volto para o sofá.

"Não era importante", eu digo a ele, mas ele realmente parece desapontado, como se estivesse o rejeitando. O dano está feito, por isso, em vez de continuar o que obviamente não funcionou, tento outra tática.

"Vamos fazer outra coisa? Você quer ver eu me masturbar na cama?"

Ele acena com a cabeça ansiosamente. Eu me arrasto para a cama, olhando para ele por cima do meu ombro, depois me deito de costas, abrindo minhas pernas um pouco. Ele me observa.

Eu não me importo de me masturbar na frente de um cliente, mas com Royce é diferente. Eu preciso ser convincente, então eu faço o meu melhor para ser sensual enquanto movimento uma mão envolta do meu pênis duro, e a outra em meus testículos. Eu fecho meus olhos, a imagem de Edward se forma atrás de minhas pálpebras, seus olhos observando eu me masturbar como na noite em que nos conhecemos, se eu quisesse que Royce acreditasse que eu estava mesmo excitado, o único jeito era pensar em Edward.

Não leva muito tempo para que eu solte um gemido alto e que eu sinta meu membro jorrar sêmen pelo meu abdômen, Edward tem esse efeito em mim.

Com um último suspiro eu relaxo, em seguida, viro a cabeça para olhar para Royce, esperando que ele esteja mais animado agora. Infelizmente, esse não é o caso, pelo contrário, seu pau está mole, e ele tem um olhar estranho em seu rosto.

Eu abro minha boca para lhe perguntar o que está errado, mas a sua resposta vem antes de mim.

"Você não fez isso como você sempre faz!"

Eu franzo o cenho. "Eu pensei que você talvez como algo novo?" eu minto.

"Foi inesperado", ele diz, em seguida, limpa a garganta. "Mas se você acha que vai funcionar, eu estou feliz em tentar."

Seus olhos fitam a caixa de camisinha sobre a cama por um momento e eu pego uma pacote, sorrindo para ele de forma maliciosa, esperando que ele reaja de forma positiva. Felizmente, ele se levanta e caminha na direção da cama, eu espero ele se ajoelhar diante de mim.

"Como você quer fazer isso?" eu pergunto, estamos em um momento delicado, e é melhor eu recuar e deixar que ele decida como fazer antes que ele me mande embora.

"Eu quero ver o seu rosto, enquanto eu ... eu ...", ele gagueja lá fora. Meu sorriso cresce, eu me inclino para trás contra os travesseiros, em seguida, aceno com os dedos para que ele chegue mais perto, enquanto eu abro as minhas coxas para que meus pés fiquem cada um de cada lado de onde ele está ajoelhado.

"Enquanto o quê?" Eu provoco, depois lamber os lábios sedutoramente. Ele engole em seco, quase tremendo, e quando eu olho para baixo para seu membro, noto que ele já está ereto.

"...Enquanto eu estiver fodendo você."

As coisas parecem estar melhorando, ele não se intimida quando eu desenrolo o preservativo em seu pênis, e quase ansiosamente se deita entre minhas coxas abertas. Eu apoio minhas pernas em seu ombro, e ele empurra para dentro de mim. É uma sensação agradável e, apesar de sua técnica estar longe de ser perfeita, apenas o fato de que ele ter tomado a iniciativa é grande coisa. Ele investe contra mim de forma lenta, não sei se tem medo de me machucar ou se prefere assim, eu não tento aumentar o ritmo pois ainda estou em alerta depois do que aconteceu mais cedo. Ele finalmente goza dentro de mim, deixando escapar alguns gemidos tímidos de seus lábios, e o olhar de prazer e surpresa em seu rosto é divertido. Eu fico feliz por ter conseguido deixá-lo excitado, e, aparentemente, ele também.

Eu já estou a caminho de casa quando me lembro que eu esqueci de ligar o meu telefone. Há cinco chamadas perdidas, três de Edward, e mais duas de Esme. Eu hesito por um momento, e então decido que Esme pode esperar por mais alguns minutos e ligo Edward de volta, infelizmente ele não atende e cai na caixa postal, eu não deixo mensagens e ligo para minha chefe.

Ela atende no primeiro toque, o que não é um bom sinal.

"Te encontro na sua casa em 30 minutos!" sua voz é quase um latido.

"Oi, Esme, tão bom ouvir-"

"Deixa de besteira." e desliga.

Seu comportamento me deixa inquieto, e eu ainda estou envergonhado de meus enganos com Royce. Eu fico olhando para o meu telefone com frustração.

Eu me apresso para ir para minha casa, ainda vestido as roupas que usei quando encontrei com Royce e com os cabelos úmidos por causa do banho depois do sexo, Royce foi embora logo depois de ficar deitado sobre meu corpo por cerca de dez minutos para se recuperar, e depois se vestiu.

Quando chego em casa e abro a porta, me deparo com Esme sentada no sofá, vestindo um vestido simples preto, bebendo um café e com Riley ao seu lado. Ele lança um olhar para mim, e eu sabia o que ele quis dizer com isso, eu não precisei ver a expressão no rosto de Esme para saber que eu estava com sérios problemas.

"Como foi sua semana, Jasper?"

Eu penso por um instante, não me lembro de nada errado ter acontecido, não me lembro de ter tratado mal nenhum de meus clientes, ou de algum deles reclamando de alguma coisa, exceto o que aconteceu com Royce, mas eu havia conseguido contornar a situação.

"Bom, eu acho. Pouco acima da média, mas isso não é um problema." claro que não, só aumenta o meu salário.

"Nada errado? Nada deu errado, então?" ela insiste.

"Não, não realmente."

"Nenhuma razão para um cliente me ligar logo depois de ter um programa com você e dizer que desistindo de você, minha agênia, e garotos de programa em geral?"

Eu acho que eu teria notado algo assim.

"Não, claro que não!" Eu digo, um pouco nervoso com a implicação. A não ser que...

"Então você não irritou um de seus clientes mais respeitados, agindo como um puto safado quando tudo o que ele quer é passar o tempo com uma companhia agradável, pressionando ele e deixando-o desgostoso com o que você fez ele fazer"

"É sobre Royce?" eu chuto, porém, ainda sem entender, pois todos os meus outros clientes, Edward incluído, pedir bis para minha atuação de puto safado.

"O que você acha, querido?" Sua voz é tão doce que deve ser impossível soar de forma ameaçadora, mas Esme tem aperfeiçoado esse comportamento há muito tempo. Não há muito que eu possa dizer, em parte porque eu ainda não consigo acreditar no que realmente aconteceu, mas não há sentido em pensar sobre isso agora.

"Eu sinto muito. Isso nunca foi minha intenção. Ele parecia um pouco distraído então eu tentei algo novo. Eu realmente não pressionei ele a nada, e ele obviamente gostou. No momento em que aconteceu, pelo menos."

"É mesmo? Ele me disse que _você_ estava muito distante de hoje, você não desligou o celular, e ele estava se perguntando se você realmente gostava de ser fodido por ele, pois você nem mesmo o olhou nos olhos, ficou olhando para o teto o tempo todo"

O peso em minha consciência se torna maior, e, lentamente, se torna culpa real. Eu tenho certeza de que eu não tinha sido tão distante como ela fez parecer agora, mas não posso negar que a minha mente não estava cem por cento no trabalho o tempo todo.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia que ele estava se sentindo assim. Isso não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo. Se ele quer seu dinheiro de volta, eu vou devolvê-lo, é claro."

"Não, na verdade ele perguntou se ele deve pagar mais porque ele sente que ele abusou de você."

"Isso é um absurdo."

"É claro que é!" ela exclama, então se acalma novamente. "Eu já pedi desculpas em seu nome, e eu consegui convencê-lo a marcar um horário com Jacob, e de graça, para compensar sua falha." ela diz me encarando com raiva. "É claro que você vai ter que pagar por isso"

Dessa vez sou eu quem está irritado, eu me levanto e vou para o meu quarto pego o envelope que Edward me dera e volto para a sala, eu conto dinheiro na frente de Esme e Riley, que permaneceu em silêncio o tempo todo, mas ouvindo a nossa conversa, e entrego para Esme, ainda sobrando um pouco dentro do envelope.

"Aqui está o dinheiro!"

Ela cerra os olhos para mim, desconfiada de onde esse dinheiro veio parar, mas aceita em silêncio, enquanto Riley me observa com os olhos abertos e um sorriso de admiração no rosto.

"É melhor que não aconteça novamente, Jasper, e seus clientes, ou então eles não ficariam marcando horário com você todos os fins de semana" ela diz com um sorriso cínico, eu sabia que minha atitude iria levar à isso, ela não deixaria aquilo barato.

Merda.

Eu não respondo, apenas à encaro de volta, tentando controlar minha raiva, talvez isso não se trata apenas Royce.

"Apenas um lembrete rápido, qual é a regra fundamental do nosso negócio?"

"Não nos apaixonar por nossos clientes"Riley responde quando eu não o faço.

Eu não sei se ela suspeita alguma coisa ou é apenas está insinuando algo, mas o fato de que me sinto como se ela soubesse de qualquer coisa, menor que fosse, me deixa desconfortável, e eu me pergunto sobre o que ela e Riley estavam conversando antes de eu chegar.

"Você sabe que meu histórico é impecável em relação a isso", eu respondo. "É muito constrangedor, não profissional e só pode acabar mal. Também é proibido permitir que os clientes se apeguem á nós e se apaixonem, assim como encontrar com eles fora dos nossos programas."

"Exatamente", Esme concorda comigo. "Agora o que devem fazer quando suspeitar de algo como isso pode estar acontecendo? Dizer que, quando um cliente parece um pouco obcecado por um rapaz e tenta mantê-lo só para ele?"

"Contamos para você, é claro, e pedimos para transferir o cliente para outra pessoa, pelo menos por um tempo até que possamos ter certeza de que as coisas se acalmaram de novo."

"Correto." ela mantém o sorriso cínico, e isso não parece bom, ela ainda não se deu por vencida. "E agora para algo completamente diferente. Um cavalheiro muito rico está chegando à cidade em breve, e eu estou feliz que ele me convidado para mostrar a qualidade do serviço que oferecemos. Total discrição é necessária, eu sei que você não vai me constranger"

O que significa que ele realmente é alguém importante, o que significa que suas vontades sçao uma ordem e que eu vou ter que me esforçar para agradá-lo.

"Algo que eu deveria saber de antemão?"

"Você vai precisar deles." Ela me dá uma sacola de plástico, contendo um pacote de fraldas para adultos.

"Ele está e brincar de papai e filhinho?" Não seria a primeira vez.

"Não, você vai ser o único a usar estes."

Isso me deixa imóvel por um momento, mas eu não queria que Esme achasse que venceu essa.

"Mal posso esperar", eu respondo com alegria, o sorriso falso fazendo meus músculos da bochecha doer.

"Aqui está o endereço e o número do quarto, você sabe o que fazer. Seja pontual, ele está pagando o suficiente para f com você por uma semana inteira, e não apenas um fim de semana."

Agora isso me pega d surpresa. Nós não costumamos reagendar clientes, a menos que eles peçam, normalmente quando o cliente marca uma dada, temos que estar lá no dia e hora marcada, e Esme sabe que eu memorizo meus horários com duas semanas de antecedência.

"Você quer dizer este fim de semana? Já estou reservado."

"Sério? Que pena!" Rose exclama, ainda com cinismo na voz. Então ela pega seu BlackBerry da bolsa e começa a mexer nele com um sorriso no rosto, não demora muito para que ela volte sua atenção para mim. "Mas olha só, parece que eu já cuidei disso. Seu indescritível Mr. M foi reagendado para James para esse fim de semana, você acha que o Mr. M vai gostar? Afinal James se encaixa perfeitamente na descrição que ele pediu, loiro, bonito, inteligente..."

Nós nos encaramos por alguns momentos, enquanto eu tenho que morder o interior da minha bochecha para não brigar com ela.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele se encaixa. Só espero que o cliente não vá se aborrecer com essa mudança súbita, mesmo ele tendo me reservado há uma semana atrás"

"Com relação à isso, pode deixar que eu me preocupo, esse é meu trabalho, não é?"

"Claro que é", eu concordo com ela sem problemas, enquanto eu continuo encarando-a.

Ela sorri e se levanta, colocando sua bolsa no ombro, e caminha em direção à porta, mas antes, ela se vira para falar comigo.

"Você sabe que esta é a coisa certa a fazer?" seu tom não é mais de cinismo, mas como uma mãe dizendo ao filho que é melhor não sair para brincar em dia de tempestade.

"Você sempre sabe o melhor, Esme, eu confio no seu trabalho." eu murmuro.

"Bom". Ela diz, e vai embora. Riley começa a falar um monte de coisas depois que a porta se fecha, como o quão corajoso eu fui de enfrentá-la daquele jeito.

"Você disse algo sobre a noite que jantei com Edward?" eu o interrompo.

"Ela perguntou o que você fez no seus dias de folga, eu respondi que eu fui para uma boate e você ficou em casa porque não estava se sentindo bem, mas você sabe como ela é, é como se soubesse quando alguém está mentindo para ela"

Droga. Riley tinha razão, ela estava desconfiada.

**END**


	8. Chapter 8

TEARS

Dois dias depois da briga com Esme, eu consegui me livrar de seu plano maligno de me marcar para o velho rico que gosta de bebês, fingi estar gripado e com febre, eu realmente não achei que ela fosse cair de primeira, então estava preparado quando ela veio me visitar sem avisar. Fingir estar acabado e gripado não foi tão difícil, mas Esme não podia arriscar de levar uma fabrica de muco para um cliente tão importante quanto o tal velho tarado.

Com o problema com Esme já resolvido, embora eu ainda devesse estar preparado para uma segunda visita inesperada, agora só me restava me preocupar com Edward. Esme havia agendado James para ele, e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me incomodei com isso, claro que acho que Edward não ficaria feliz com uma troca, mas e se ele gostasse de James? E se o plano de me manter longe de Edward desse certo e nós nunca nos víssemos de novo... ou pelo menos pelos próximos meses.

Naquela manhã, alguém toca a campainha, eu corro para o banheiro descabelando o meu cabelo e tentando parecer o mais exausto possível, mas tenho uma surpresa quando abro a porta e não me deparo com Esme, com toda sua beleza intimidadora. Muito pelo contrário, eu me deparo com o homem com cerca de quarenta anos, cabelos loiros e penteados para trás e olhos azuis. Eu já havia o visto antes, era Carlisle, o mordomo de Edward.

"Bom dia, Sr. Jasper" ele diz com seu sorriso simpático e bondoso.

"Carlisle?" eu pergunto confuso. "Ahm... algum problema?"

"Ah, não, o Sr. Masen me mandou aqui, cheguei em um mal momento?" ele pergunta erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Não, não... Só estou surpreso... Aliás como sabe onde moro?"

Ele sorri. "Sr. Masen me deu seu endereço e pediu para que eu viesse até aqui, não sei como ele o obteve".

"Ele disse por quê?"

"Disse. Ele pediu para que eu lhe dissesse especificamente apenas para fazer as malas e pegasse seu passaporte, e que me acompanhe, caso não tenha nenhum compromisso agendado pelos próximos dias...".

"Não tenho" eu murmuro. "E ele disse se eu deveria vestir alguma coisa específica?"

"Disse para vestir algo casual, algo que vestiria no seu dia-a-dia".

"Ok... quer entrar e esperar enquanto eu me troco?"

Eu faço o que posso para fazer minhas malas e vestir algo apropriado o mais rápido possível, leva pouco mais de meia hora para que eu saia do meu quarto com tudo pronto, Carlisle está sentado no sofá, exatamente onde estava na última vez que o vi. Ele me ajuda a levar as malas para o térreo, onde um carro preto e brilhante, e provavelmente muito caro, nos espera na entrada do prédio.

Eu tenho a chance de trocar algumas poucas palavras com Carlisle durante o caminho, e entendo o porquê de Edward se referir a ele de forma afetiva, eles deviam se conhecer a um bom tempo.

Eu não estou surpreso quando me dou conta de que Carlisle está dirigindo em direção a um pequeno aeroporto privado no sul da cidade. Eu estive lá algumas vezes antes.

O verdadeiro luxo de jatos privados é que você não tem que sofrer com intermináveis horas de espera dentro do terminal. Em pouco tempo a minha bagagem e passaporte são checados. O jato de Edward não parece muito grande, mas por que seria? Tenho certeza que ele não convida muitas pessoas para dar uma volta de jato. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona em sua cabine, com os olhos fixos em seu notebook, quando ergue os olhos e nota a minha presença, um sorriso torto se forma em seu rosto.

Por um momento, eu não sei o que dizer ou fazer, e ele parece estar se divertindo com a minha hesitação. Ele se levanta do assento de couro cor creme em um movimento leve, andando em minha direção lentamente, aquele sorriso maravilhoso iluminando seu rosto. Sinto-me sorrindo em de volta quase automaticamente, e pressionando-me contra ele quando ele está próximo o suficiente.

Estamos prestes a nos beijar, quando ouço uma batida na porta atrás de Edward.

"Senhores, tudo pronto para a decolagem", ele nos informa, e eu gosto dele ainda mais por me incluir nisso.

"Obrigado. Podemos decolar." Diz

"Por favor, mantenham-se em seus assentos até que tenhamos atingido a nossa altura se estabilize em poucos minutos. Gostaria beber alguma coisa? O jantar será servido em meia hora."

Eu me afundo nas almofadas de couro das poltronas assim que o piloto nos deixa à sós. Edward faz o mesmo na poltrona diante da minha, e guarda seu notebook em uma maleta.

"Você não está vestindo as roupas elegantes de sempre..." ele diz sorrindo.

"Carlisle disse que você disse eu poderia vestir qualquer coisa"

"Sim, eu disse... Prefiro você assim."

Eu sorrio. "Você deveria ficar feliz por eu não estar usando apenas minhas cuecas"

"Você sabe que eu nunca iria protestar se você vestisse apenas suas cuecas o tempo todo." ele pisca, e eu sinto meu rosto corar. Nós apertamos nossos cintos de segurança e segundos depois o avião começa a decolar. "Estou feliz por você estar aqui."

Eu não tenho certeza do que suas palavras implicam, mas como parece que ele está me estudando, imagino que ele deve estar confuso sobre algumas coisas .

"Você sabe que eu nunca iria desmarcar nossos encontros, certo?" eu digo.

"Eu pensei que não iria, foi por isso que tentei ligar para você quando sua agência me informou sobre a mudança de planos".

Então, era por isso que Edward estava ligando para mim quando eu estava com Royce, o que significa que Esme já havia decidido remarcar Edward para James mesmo antes de todo o lance com Royce acontecer, o que significa que tudo aquilo não foi por causa do lance com Royce.

"Eu não pude atender, eu estava ... ocupado."

Um sorriso irônico se forma em seu rosto.

"Você quer dizer que você estava fodendo outro homem."

"Bem, tecnicamente não, pois não havíamos chegado lá, especialmente por causa do celular que não parava de tocar".

"Que inconveniente da minha parte. Você quase me faz querer pedir desculpas."

"Quase". Ele sorri.

Brevemente nós dois ficamos em silêncio enquanto os motores impulsionam o jato para frente até que ele não esteja mais sobre o chão. Através das janelas, eu posso ver o chão desaparecer debaixo de nós.

"Então por que estou sentado aqui e não o meu substituto?" Eu finalmente pergunto. Edward leva o seu tempo a responder, enquanto ele continua a me estudando atentamente.

"Primeiro porque eu realmente falei sério quando disse à sua agente no dia em que nos conhecemos de que não estou interessado em ver qualquer outro garoto, que não fosse você. Ela parecia educada o suficiente quando ela me ligou, mas senti que ela estava tentando me irritar."

"Ela provavelmente não estava apenas tentando acabar com a sua obsessão por mim, mas também dar um jeito de fazer com que nós nunca mais nos encontremos novamente..."

"Minha obsessão?" ops, falei demais.

"Ahm... Ela tem uma teoria de que estamos ficando muito próximos. Isso não é saudável para o cliente e nem para acompanhante, principalmente quando se encontram com muita frequência e o cliente fica muito obcecado... ".

"Então, ela pensa que eu sou ruim para você?"

Eu posso dizer o quão ridículo ele acha que a ideia é, e eu só posso concordar.

"Ou eu sou para você, não importa no final. Mas você ainda não terminou de responder à minha pergunta".

"É muito simples, quando eu recebi a ligação de Esme sobre meu novo acompanhante, eu fiquei surpreso, e recusei a oferta. Eu poderia ir a uma viagem de negócios sozinho, o que seria muito entediante, ou então, fiz exatamente o que você me disse, contratei um detetive para descobrir onde você mora e mandei Carlisle ir até lá te buscar" ele diz sorrindo de forma vitoriosa e me pergunto se ele realmente se deu ao trabalho de fazer isso só para descobrir onde moro. "Confesso que só o mandei porque estava com receio de que, se de fato você havia pedido para sua agente desmarcar comigo, fosse me mandar embora, então pedi que Carlisle fosse no meu lugar, e confesso que fiquei muito feliz quando ele me ligou dizendo que você havia aceitado meu convite"

"Bom, agora que você mencionou, eu realmente tive a sensação de que alguém estava me espiando ultimamente..." ele ri.

O avião finalmente estabiliza sua altura, e depois de uma batida discreta, um homem bem vestido entra com duas taças e uma garrafa de champanhe. Nós brindamos, e então desfrutamos de um delicioso bife Wellington, para o jantar.

O homem retorna depois que para pegar os pratos usados, deixando as taças e o champanhe, e depois nos deixa sozinhos novamente.

"Onde estamos indo, afinal?"

"Nosso conjunto é com vista para o Central Park, de modo que deve lhe dar uma boa dica quanto ao nosso destino." Ele diz com um sorriso torto.

"New York? Nice!"

"Just nice? Acho que vou ter que tentar melhor da próxima vez, então", ele ri. "Eu tenho que conhecer alguns de meus parceiros de negócios amanhã de manhã e atarde para o almoço, então, receio que você terá que encontrar alguma coisa para fazer nesse meio tempo. Ou utilizar as comodidades do hotel, ou fazer uma curta caminhada a 5ª Avenida , com isso." Enquanto ele fala, ele enfia a mão no paletó e retira um cartão preto, deslizando-o sobre a mesa para mim. "Eu liguei para a empresa do cartão e disse-lhes que você tem direito de usá-lo, e espero que você o use bem."

"Existe um limite de gastos para isso?" digo erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Só de o que você pode comprar em quatro ou cinco horas, e tudo será entregue no hotel."

Olho ao redor, então o foco de volta para ele. "Então, quanto tempo até chegarmos lá?"

Ele verifica o seu relógio.

"Pelo menos mais uma hora. Por quê?"

Estávamos sozinhos na cabine, ninguém entraria a não se que chamássemos, então saio da poltrona e fico de joelhos diante dele, enquanto desafivelo seu cinto e abaixo suas calças, ele fica me observando com um sorriso malicioso durante todo o blowjob, e eu devo dizer que eu não sei como eu conseguiria viver sem poder ver sua expressão de prazer pelo menos por uma última vez.

Edward estava certo, a vista da suíte era incrível, dando direto para o Central Park. Um olhar para o rosto de Edward e eu sei que essa varanda vai presenciar alguma ação antes de irmos embora.

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordo, estou com uma sensação verdadeiramente desconhecida por estar deitado sobre o corpo quente de Edward com ele beijando meu pescoço e ombro com beijos suaves. Eu esperava que ele não estivesse por perto quando eu acordasse, uma vez que ele havia comentado que tinha coisas para fazer pela manhã, na verdade, já até estava acostumado com essa sensação e, por isso, até finjo que estou dormindo para aproveitar um pouco mais, mas sua risada ofegante no meu ouvido prova como eu sou ruim em fingir.

Enquanto eu estou no chuveiro, o serviço de quarto oferece o café da manhã, e nós comemos no canto da sala de estar com a incrível vista diante de nós.

Só depois de Edward que saiu, eu finalmente ligo o meu telefone, desliguei pouco antes de sair de casa com medo de que Esme me ligasse e me impedisse de viajar com Edward. Estou surpreso quando há apenas uma notificação de uma chamada não atendida, com uma mensagem de texto datado de um minuto depois, ambos de Esme, é claro.

Eu estive em New York poucas vezes, todas elas para acompanhar meus clientes, então não tive muito tempo para visitar a cidade, mas, com a ajuda dos recepcionistas do hotel, eu consegui achar a 5ª Avenida.

Meus pés estão me matando quando volto para o hotel, um pouco mais cedo para que eu possa relaxar antes de Edward esteja de volta. A pilha de sacolas de compras não é tão alarmante como eu tive medo de que fosse, mas eu certamente fiz um bom trabalho de superar as expectativas de Edward, sei muito bem que ele queria que eu gastasse o máximo que eu pudesse e foi exatamente isso que fiz, até comprei alguns presentes para Riley, tenho certeza que com isso ele vai esquecer minha promessa nunca cumprida de ir com ele à uma boate.

Meu celular toca no minuto em que chego no quarto e eu até considero em deixar para a caixa postal atender, mas imagino que pode ser Edward me ligando para pedir que eu o encontre em algum lugar, ou ainda melhor, me dizendo que eu tenho mais uma hora para mim para que eu possa tomar um longo banho na banheira enorme da suíte, e, sem olhar o visor, eu atendo.

Má ideia.

Para minha defesa, tenho um toque especial para quando Esme está me ligando para que eu saiba é ela que está ligando, eu só não poderia ter adivinhado que ela é esperta o suficiente para me ligar de outro celular.

"Você está na merda, Jasper," ela me informa, sua voz quase sem emoção, o que torna dez vezes mais assustador do que se ela estivesse gritando comigo.

Eu engulo em seco, enquanto eu aperto os olhos fechados, a tentação de simplesmente desligar em sua cara, sem dizer uma palavra e bloqueando o número era quase forte demais para resistir. No entanto, eu não sou de esconder como um rato tímido quando se trata de conversas desconfortáveis.

"Eu estou?" Eu respondo com alegria, tentando não deixar seu desdém me afetar.

"Você sabe, uma coisa engraçada aconteceu. Lá estava eu, querendo trazer um pouco de sopa de frango para você melhorar rápido, mas o que eu acho? Não só você não está em casa, mas sua vizinha explica-me que viu você sair ontem à noite com uma mala cheia de bagagens" Ela diz com cinismo novamente e, em seguida, acrescenta: "Eu não dou a mínima sobre o quanto você mente para seus clientes, mas não minta para mim."

O som da abertura da porta da suíte me distrai por um momento, mesmo que queira dizer a Esme o que penso sobre sua opinião, eu ainda consigo sorrir calorosamente para Edward. Ele sorri em resposta e, quando ele vê que eu estou ao celular me deixa em paz depois de me acenar um sinal de positivo na direção dos sacos empilhados ordenadamente em um canto da sala.

"Olha, Esme, eu realmente não tenho tempo para conversar agora, eu ligo de volta logo que-"

"Você não vai ficar na minha cara!"

Eu estava conseguindo manter a calma até agora, mas devo dizer que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de na vociferar com Esme.. Eu teria preferido ter essa conversa cara a cara, mas talvez a distância pode me ajudar a passar por isso com meu pescoço intacta.

"Tá legal, então diga logo o que tem para me dizer, Esme"

Meu sarcasmo leva o vento de suas velas, por um momento, mas ela é rápida com a mudança tática.

"A sua coragem não te dá crédito algum, especialmente quando está tentando esconder sua falta de profissionalismo com isso"

"Meu encontro para o fim de semana foi reservado com antecedência, nem meu cliente nem eu tínhamos razões para não cumprir com o combinado, mas ainda assim você remarcou tudo sem motivo algum. Quem faltou com o profissionalismo aqui?"

"Você é ridículo, é incrível", é a sua única resposta.

"Ouça, Rose, só me diga por que você está ligando. Yeah, você me pegou, e agora? Quer que eu peça desculpas? Porque eu posso fazer isso. Eu sempre acabo fazendo o que você diz, então vamos seguir em frente, não é?" Eu tento manter a calma, mas a minha voz está aumentando tanto em altura e volume.

"Você realmente acha que ele se importa com você? Você é um prostituto, Jasper, e todo homem que liga para você sabe disso. Ele pode ser charmoso e simpático e divertido e generoso, mas no final ele ainda paga um prostituto para fazer o que nenhum outro homem faria por ele. Ele te usa, e quando ele finalmente se cansar de você, ele vai te descartar. Nós dois sabemos que esta é a realidade, e aprendemos a lidar com isso e tentar não deixar isso nos afetar, mas no fim do dia, sabemos nosso lugar."

Eu gostaria de olhar em seu rosto e dizer a ela que ela está dizendo tudo isso porque ela quer me humilhar, mas a verdade é que eu sei que ela está certa. Não há nada como um príncipe encantado para galopar em seu cavalo branco para me afastar da minha vida ridícula.

Ele consegue saber o que se passa em minha cabeça através do meu silêncio, e ela continua com a voz mais gentil.

"Eu sei que dói, às vezes. Nossas vidas são incrivelmente solitárias, mas é o preço que pagamos pela liberdade de fazer o que queremos. E você sabe que eu estou certo. "

Fico em silêncio, feliz de que ninguém pode ver a tristeza em meus olhos.

"Eu sei que você está certo."

"Isso, agora não se deixe que seus sonhos estúpidos de uma menina de 15 anos ingênua de idade entrem no seu caminho e te façam fugir da realidade. Não esqueça, ele é seu cliente, não o seu namorado". Sua voz ainda é baixa e cheia de compaixão. "Por que não nos encontramos na segunda durante o almoço? Para conversar cara a cara?"

Ela desliga depois que eu murmuro algo incompreensível, mas afirmativo, poupando-me ter de responder a ela com palavras reais, mas o estrago está feito. Toda a empolgação de ontem se evaporou.

Uma batida suave atrás de mim me faz consciente para o fato de que eu não estou mais sozinho, e eu me esforço para me recompor. Pelo menos até que ele fala.

"Sabe, eu acho que ela está certa."

A dor volta duas vezes pior, roubando o meu fôlego. Então minha mente entra em ação e eu percebo que ele não pode saber o que está acontecendo, embora seja provavelmente fácil adivinhar que eu estava falando com Esme.

"Você está chorando?" sua voz está cheia de preocupação.

"Não, eu estou bem" eu digo limpando as lágrimas que estão escorrendo de meus olhos.

"Então por que você está me olhando como se o seu cachorro acabou de morrer?"

Incapaz de deixar isso continuar, decido mudar de assunto. "Isso não importa. Agora você quer ver o que eu comprei?"

"Jasper, por favor, pare com isso. Sei que algo está errado, e eu não posso fingir que não é nada quando você está, obviamente, sofrendo."

Eu tento chegar a uma boa desculpa que nos permita seguir em frente, mas ele está olhando diretamente em meus olhos, o que me impede de mentir.

"Por que você se importa? Isso não lhe diz respeito, e não é nada que você ou qualquer outra pessoa poderia mudar".

"Você não quer mesmo saber o que eu quis dizer quando eu disse que ela está certa?" ele pergunta, e parece nervoso, eu posso ver em seus olhos e em seu rosto, e isso me deixa confuso, o que poderia deixa-lo nervoso desse jeito? Ele devia estar irritado comigo por estragar sua viagem chorando como um idiota. "Eu não tinha certeza de como dizer isso ontem quando você estava falando sobre Esme e seus jogos, mas não posso esconder isso de você. Ela está certa, pelo menos em uma coisa. Jasper, eu acho que estou apaixonado por você."

**END**


	9. Chapter 9

DON'T TAKE THAT BACK

Um... Dois... Três... perdi a conta. Não faço a mínima ideia de quanto tempo estou parado, olhando para os olhos verdes brilhantes de Edward, podia ser uma eternidade ou uma fração de segundos. Eu estou paralisado diante dele, com meus olhos arregalados, meu coração bate rápido dentro do meu peito, mas é como seu o tempo estivesse paralisado.

Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Não agora, não, nunca.

Ele está esperando por alguma resposta, enquanto parece genuinamente aliviado por ter falado algo que parecia estar entalado em sua garganta, mas observando mais atentamente, eu posso ver a tensão se espalhando por todo o seu corpo, primeiramente em seus ombros largos, e em seu rosto, sua testa está franzida e suas sobrancelhas erguidas. Tento me focar, pensar em algo para dizer, mas minha mente parece desativada do resto do corpo, então eu simplesmente faço a única coisa que posso fazer. Eu engasgo.

"Eu-eu sinto muito, eu realmente preciso... eu tenho que..." eu murmuro, e então desvio meu olho dos dele e caminho o mais rápido possível em direção ao banheiro.

Ofegante, eu deixo que a água da pia molhe minhas mãos e as levo em meu rosto me sentindo um pouco melhor. Quando eu ergo o tronco para me observar nos espelho, posso ver seu reflexo.

"Sabe, eu realmente não esperava que você fosse me abraçar e me beijar e me dizer que você sente o mesmo, mas a sua reação não é o que qualquer homem quer ver quando ele se declara."

Enquanto as palavras de Edward, vindo da porta, me faz estremecer. Seu tom brincalhão me acalma um pouco, pelo menos o suficiente para que eu possa me impedir de bater a cabeça contra a pia repetidamente.

"Eu realmente estou estragando tudo, não é?"

Ele ri baixinho, depois caminha até mim, envolvendo os braços em volta do meu corpo por trás, enquanto ele apoia seu queixo no meu ombro esquerdo. Nossos olhos se encontram no espelho, até que ele vira a cabeça para beijar meu ombro suavemente.

"Só não ria de mim, ok? Eu não acho que o meu ego pode aguentar isso agora."

"Tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso."

Continuamos de pé, por pelo menos um minuto, antes de ele gentilmente me puxa para fora do banheiro. Ele me leva para a cama, onde me observa sob as cobertas, cara a cara. Ele está tentando manter uma expressão neutra, enquanto eu não consigo parar de franzir a testa.

"Você é realmente falou sério?" Eu finalmente quebro o silêncio.

"Sim", ele concorda.

"Você não pode estar falando sério. Você não pode me amar."

Ele felizmente não age como uma menina de treze anos e insiste em que há uma diferença entre se "apaixonar" e "amar", mas posso dizer que a minha negação não o deixa muito feliz.

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu sou um-"

Ele me silencia com um dedo em meus lábios.

"Bella, eu não sou idiota, e eu não sou um garoto ingênuo. Eu sei o que você faz para ganhar a vida, e eu não me importo. Eu estou apaixonado por você porque você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Nunca conheci alguém como você. Já namorei e transei com outros homens o suficiente para saber o que atração puramente física significa, e o que eu sinto por você é mais do que isso."

Levo a mão ao rosto, afastando a franja dos olhos. "Isso é impossível. Você não pode me amar, e eu não posso te amar!"

Um pequeno sorriso aparece em seu rosto.

"Mas você ama?" se arrisca a chutar.

Não respondo de primeira, mas continuo olhando em seus olhos, querendo que ele entenda.

"Eu não posso ter sentimentos por um cliente. Isso só funciona se tudo permanecer em um nível totalmente sexual, você não vê? Não posso me envolver emocionalmente com você, e nem você comigo. Isso nunca da certo e sempre termina em dor. Especialmente para mim. Porque, um dia, você vai perceber que eu sou apenas mais um, nada de especial, e você vai seguir em frente."

"E se eu não seguir em frente? Eu sei a diferença entre uma paixão simples e o que eu sinto por você. Eu nunca vou parar de querer você, não até o fim da minha vida."

"Você está exagerando, você só me conhece há pouco mais de um mês. Como você pode se sentir dessa forma?"

Uma pergunta estúpida que eu poderia apenas perguntar a mim mesmo, já que me sinto exatamente como ele se sente, mesmo que eu passei semanas tentando negar, ou nem mesmo pensar sobre isso.

"Eu não tenho ideia, mas nada que você possa dizer vai mudar nada sobre isso. Só porque você não quer que isso seja verdade, não significa que não é."

Eu fecho os olhos com força, sem saber o que dizer, nada o que eu diga vai convencê-lo de que isso é uma loucura, principalmente porque nem eu acredito nisso.

E então eu sinto as palmas de suas mãos tocarem cada lado do meu rosto enquanto ele sussurra para eu abrir os olhos, com seus lábios próximos dos meus.

"Isso é por causa de algo que Esme disse para você no telefone, não é?"

Eu olho para ele.

"Ela estava certa. Não pode haver quaisquer sentimentos fortes entre um prostituto e seu cliente. Isso nunca funciona!"

"E os sentimentos entre dois homens? Só porque eu pago para ficar com você, não quer dizer que nossos sentimentos sejam diferentes".

Ele está certo, é claro, e qualquer coisa que eu poderia dizer para tentar anular seus argumentos iria apenas reforçá-los.

Eu respiro profundamente e então me desvencilho de suas mãos, me afastando dele.

E então, uma solução surge em minha mente de repente.

"Tudo isso não importa muito se você não for mais o meu cliente."

Por um momento ele parece magoado, como se eu estivesse tentando cortar as relações com ele de uma vez, mas quando vê um sorriso se formar em meu rosto, ele automaticamente entende.

"O que exatamente você está insinuando?"

Eu sinto o peso em meu peito se esvair rapidamente, era a solução perfeita, e todos sairíamos ganhando com isso.

"Não é muito comum, mas os homens na minha profissão têm famílias. Esme tem controle sobre a minha vida profissional, mas ela não pode fazer nada em relação à minha vida pessoal, ela pode me proibir que você seja meu cliente, mas não pode proibir que seja meu namorado!"

Ele ou escuta e um sorriso brincalhão começa a aparecer em seu rosto.

"Oh, agora isso está indo rápido demais, eu não tenho certeza se estou pronto para isso ainda", ele diz, me fazendo rir.

"Depois de todo esse 'eu te amo até o fim da minha vida'? Sério? Talvez esta seja uma má ideia mesmo."

De repente ele está em cima de mim, me forçando a deitar as costas no colchão, e me observa de forma intensa.

"Não se atreva a voltar atrás agora, eu estou começando a gostar da ideia".

Eu sorrio para ele e ele sorri de volta com aquele sorriso torto charmoso e irresistível, eu ergo minhas mãos para tocar seu rosto, sentindo a maciez de sua pele e enterrando meus dedos em seus cabelos volumosos. Eu o puxo para mim, trazendo seus lábios para os meus, eles se encaixam perfeitamente um no outro como se nada no mundo fosse mais certo.

Sua língua quente e úmida explora minha boca lentamente, o beijo é romântico doce, e eu posso dizer que toda a tensão em seu corpo já se foi, e eu também estou me sentindo muito melhor agora. Ainda não consigo acreditar no que aconteceu, e tenho medo de abrir os olhos e perceber que tudo não passou de um sonho.

Eu sinto sua mão escorregar para a minha perna, erguendo-a para cima através da região atrás do joelho e pressionando nossos quadris. Toda a leveza e sutileza do beijo também se foi, e agora ele me beija com urgência, eu posso sentir seu membro se enrijecer, enquanto sinto seus lábios descerem pelo meu pescoço.

Suas mãos deslizam para debaixo da minha camisa, puxando-a para cima, Edward também não perde tempo de abrir o zíper de minhas calças e eu também o ajudo a se livrar de suas roupas, em instantes, estamos ambos nus com nossos corpos quentes pressionados um contra o outro.

Seus lábios continuam a descer pelo meu corpo, beijando minha pele, sugando meus mamilos, e lambendo meu abdômen. Sinto suas mãos envolverem meu pênis, eu olho para baixo, ele está me encarando, seus olhos estão com aquele olhar faminto, e um sorriso torto malicioso surge em seus lábios. Ele vai...?

Eu nem tenho tempo para me perguntar o que está fazendo quando ele já faz. Sua língua lambe o comprimento de meu pênis da base até a cabeça. Edward nunca fez um blowjob para mim antes, nossa relação de cliente e garoto de programa sempre foi como todas as outras, ele me pagando para lhe dar prazer e eu fazendo o possível para dar-lhe prazer, e contanto que eu cumprisse com meu objetivo, tudo estava bem. Mas agora que somos namorados, parece que a situação mudou um pouco, e sentir seus lábios envolta de meu pênis era algo que sempre quis.

Ele deixa que uma gota de saliva saia por entre seus lábios, caindo sobre meu pênis, e ele começa a mover sua mão, me masturbando, usando a saliva como lubrificante. Eu já estou gemendo baixo quando, finalmente, eu sinto seus lábios em minha glande, engolindo centímetro por centímetro do meu pau bem lentamente, e minha cabeça tomba para trás.

Ele também gemia em torno de mim enquanto move a mão livre para meus testículos, gentilmente acariciando e massageando-os. Ele não era tão... experiente quanto eu, mas ele realmente era bom, e o calor de sua boca era irresistível. E sua língua. Oh, Deus, sua língua estava girando em torno da glande. Ele estava com quase todo o meu pênis em sua boca, e ainda gemia, o que me deixava ainda mais excitante.

Minhas mãos pousa sobre sua cabeça, acariciando sua cabeça, dedilhando seus cabelos sedosos, era tão bom. Olho para baixo, seus lábios carnudos em torno de meu pênis, deslizando para cima e para baixo com delicadeza, seus olhos verdes me encarando com intensidade.

Eu não acho que consigo aguentaria por muito mais tempo.

"Edward, eu não vou durar se você continuar fazendo isso." Ele apenas murmura algo, sem tirar meu pênis de sua boca, e continua a mover sua cabeça para cima e para baixo, cada vez mais rápido. "Porra, Edward, eu vou...", eu tento avisá-lo, mas ele simplesmente agarra minha bunda e me puxa meus quadris aprofundando meu pênis em sua garganta. Eu grito alto, meu sêmen jorra em sua garganta, mas antes que eu termine, ele se afasta um pouco para que pudesse recolher algumas gotas em sua língua, sentindo o meu gosto.

Finalmente, ele deixa meu pênis cair de sua boca, eu ainda estou respirando ofegante quando ele se deita sobre mim e me puxa para um beijo ardente, gemendo contra minha boca e deixando que eu prove meu próprio gosto em sua língua. Suas mãos deslizam por debaixo do meu corpo, para minhas costas, a sensação das mãos dele contra a minha pele era como fogo a me queimando da forma mais espetacular e erótica.

Nós continuamos deitados com nossos corpos quentes e nus pressionados um contra o outro, enquanto nos beijamos, nos tocamos e sussurramos coisas sujas um no ouvido do outro. Mas nós não terminamos ainda, eu ainda precisava dar um jeito em Edward, e, quando estou completamente recuperado, eu deslizo minha mão seu membro, para mostrar a ele.

Edward sorri. "Você é tão insaciável"

"Just fuck me!" eu digo.

"Você não precisa dizer duas vezes... Now, turn around."

Eu faço o que ele pede, me deitando com de barriga para baixo, deixando meu traseiro exposto para ele. Edward se levanta para pegar pacotes de camisinha e um lubrificante, e depois volta a se deitar sobre, seu peito contra as minhas costas, seu pênis em minha bunda.

"Abra suas pernas" ele sussurra em minha orelha, apertando meu traseiro. "Oh, Jasper! You're so fucking hot. Eu quero fazer amor com você por toda a noite".

"More..." minha voz é quase um sussurro inaudível.

"Eu vou te fazer gritar meu nome" ele passa a ponta de sua língua pelo contorno da minha orelha.

"Fuck!"

"That's exacly what I'm going to do" ele diz com um sorriso, beijando minha nuca, a lateral do pescoço, deixando marcas de chupões até meu ombro.

Eu sinto a ponta em sua língua descer pela linha da minha coluna, ele usa as mãos para afastar minhas nádegas, até chegar lá. Ele me lambe com urgência, meus olhos se reviram e os gemidos saem pela minha boca e eu nem tento contê-los. Ele está me sugando e beijando, enquanto aperta meu traseiro.

"You're so gorgerous!" ele sussurra contra a minha pele, dando uma leve mordida. "Eu não posso esperar para que eu esteja dentro de você."

"Oh, please!"

E então, ele desliza seu dedo indicador coberto pelo gel lubrificante em mim e começa a movê-lo com cuidado. Depois de um minuto, acrescenta outro, certificando-se de que eu estava bem lubrificado, o tempo todo me beijando e sussurrando: "Fucking hot and tight."

E então ele volta a deitar em cima de mim, sem tirar seus dedos da minha entrada, ele está gemendo baixo contra o meu ouvido e eu estou movendo meus quadris, provocando uma certa fricção entre meu pênis o colchão macio para aliviar atenção.

"You are liking this, aren't you" ele sussurra em meu ouvido mais uma vez.

"You have no idea..."

"You want to be fucked?"

"Yes, fuck!" Ele sorri, e um terceiro dedo desliza para dentro de mim. A dor é inevitável, mas eu aguento, e, com o tempo ela vai diminuindo. "Edward! Oh, Deus! Por favor", eu imploro.

Ele finalmente retira seus dedos, e lentamente os substitui pelo seu membro, já lubrificado pela camisinha, e, com cuidado, ele vai me penetrando, com sua mão no meio das minhas costas.

Ele me observa mais uma vez para me certificar de que estava tudo bem, e empurra lentamente para dentro de mim.

"Is it ok?" ele pergunta, e eu podia ouvir a tensão em sua voz, ele estava louco de desejo para começar a investir contra mim.

"Oh fuck yes," eu rosnei, e eu movo meus quadris para cima para empurrá-lo ainda mais para mim. Ele os agarra, acalmando os meus movimentos, obrigando-nos a ir devagar e me deixando completamente louco. Dentro e fora, aos poucos, lentamente, cada vez empurrando um pouco mais até que, finalmente, ele está completamente dentro de mim. Eu nunca me senti mais completo.

E então ele começou a se mover com mais velocidade. Suas investidas cada vez mais profundidas, tocando meu ponto de prazer. "God, Jasper, você é tão apertado. Porra", ele geme, enquanto levanta meus quadris para melhorar o ângulo.

Ele continua a se mover, cada vez com mais força e rapidez, eu não sei quanto tempo estamos fazendo isso, mas parece como se fosse uma eternidade, e eu não quero que termine. Mas quando ele se inclina em minha direção, sussurrando em meu ouvido, eu sinto que estou prestes a ter um orgasmo. "I'm so close..." ele diz. "Cum for me, Jasper. Cum, baby."

E então, eu sinto sua mão deslizar para debaixo do meu corpo, tocando meu membro rígido, envolvendo seus dedos ainda lambuzados de lubrificante.

It was so good. So fucking good.

So close.

"Edward, fuck! I'm cumming."

Meu corpo responde à Edward, minhas costas se arqueiam para cima, minhas mãos se fecham com força contra o lençol, e eu grito alto, chamando por seu nome. E isso também é o suficiente para fazer Edward gozar, ele investe contra mim mais algumas vezes, com mais força, gemendo. Nós gememos juntos, gozamos juntos.

Quando os últimos tremores de seu orgasmo finalmente acabam, ele se inclinou sobre mim e me beijou suavemente no ombro. "Obrigado", ele sussurra.

Nós não falamos por um longo tempo, porque não precisa de palavras, agora, apenas sorri e mais beijos. Eu sinto que estou flutuando, andando nas nuvens e toda essa merda. Nós estamos deitados na cama, dessa vez estou em cima dele, ambos de barriga para cima, e ele me envolve com seus braços. Observamos o teto, ainda não acreditando que isso seja real.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta..." eu digo após ele mordiscar o lóbulo de minha orelha.

"Que pergunta?"

"Você vai ser meu namorado?"

Ele sorri. "Depende. Você também não respondeu a minha. Você está apaixonado por mim também?"

"Como nunca estive em toda a minha vida" confesso, me sentindo um idiota sentimental, mas é a verdade.

"Então, babe, nós dois estamos namorando"

Nós assistimos ao pôr-do-sol através da janela, e já está escuro quando nos levantamos da cama para tomar um banho, juntos é claro. Mais tarde, acabamos andando pelo parque, de mãos dadas, e, depois de um grande jantar, vamos à Broadway assistir a um show. É sem dúvida a melhor noite da minha vida. Não há nada no mundo que pode matar a minha alegria agora, e cada vez que ele sorri para mim aquela sensação de alegria dentro de mim cresce ainda mais.

Naquela noite, à luz da lua, nós transamos na sacada, como Edward queria, o vento frio faz com que mantemos nossos corpos ainda mais próximos, e sussurramos nossos sentimentos um pelo outro enquanto cavalgo em cima dele.

**END**


	10. Chapter 10

ADVICE

Quando acordo no dia seguinte, Edward ainda está lá comigo, deitado ao meu lado, me esperando acordar. Ele cancela todos os seus compromissos do dia e nós passamos o dia todo juntos, em seu quarto, almoçando em um restaurante próximo ao hotel, caminhando pela cidade, e quando o dia está terminando, nós voltamos para Seattle. Quando chego no meu apartamento, Riley está esperando por mim, nervoso e preocupado.

"Onde é que você estava?" ele exclama quando entro com as malas no apartamento, era só uma quando saí, e três quando volto.

"Oh, hey Ray!"

"'Hey Ray'? Você tá de brincadeira? Você não dá notícias há dias e tem a cara de pau de voltar como se nada tivesse acontecido?".

"Eu avisei que iria viajar..."

"Sim, e só isso! Nem falou pra onde, com quem e quando ia voltar! Eu estava prestes a ligar para Esme!"

"Desculpa Riley, eu não sabia que você iria ficar tão preocupado, mas se serve de consolo, eu fui para New York, com Edward, ele me deixou fazer algumas comprinhas no cartão dele e eu comprei algumas coisas para você".

Ele ergue a sobrancelha, me encarando por algum momento, estava morrendo de curiosidade, mas era orgulhoso demais para perguntar. "E o que você comprou?" ele pergunta após alguns instantes.

Eu coloco uma das malas em cima do sofá. "Está é sua"

E um sorriso enorme brilha em seu rosto antes de ele correr para abrir a mala e descobrir o que tinha dentro. Não era nada de mais, algumas peças de roupas de lojas caras e algumas maquiagens, mas foi o suficiente para deixa-lo radiante e que estava bravo comigo.

Mais tarde, depois de desfazer minhas malas, eu mando uma mensagem para Esme para dizer-lhe que estou de volta, e ela responde me pedindo para encontrar com ela no restaurante de sempre. Eu respiro fundo, a conversa não será nem um pouco fácil, mas eu preciso encontrar com ela.

"Onde está indo?" Riley pergunta desconfiado, com metade de seu rosto coberto pela base que comprei para ele.

"Encontrar com Esme, ela quer conversar...".

"Ela descobriu que você fugiu com Edward? Ela está brava?"

"Sim, e não. Ela quer conversar comigo, talvez vá me dizer para ficar longe de Edward antes que um de nós acabe magoado, mas eu não estou muito preocupado, nada que ela disser vai mudar qualquer coisa entre nós..."

"'Qualquer coisa entre nós'? Vocês têm uma 'coisa' entre vocês?"

"Oh..." eu exclamo, havia esquecido de contar a Riley. "Edward e eu estamos namorando..."

Sua boca se abre de surpresa e eu acredito que, se fosse possível, seu queixo teria caído de seu rosto e rolado no chão de tão surpreso.

"O que? Como assim? Esqueceu que ele é seu cliente?"

"Nós não somos mais... Ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim, e eu não posso negar que eu sinto o mesmo, o único jeito de ficarmos juntos é se ele deixar de ser meu cliente e se tornar meu namorado, Esme não pode se intrometer na minha vida pessoal..."

"Você tem certeza que é isso o que quer fazer?" ele pergunta um tanto receoso, e agora sou eu quem está surpreso, eu achava que Riley fosse pular de alegria, ou pelo menos me dar os parabéns, ele nunca foi contra meu relacionamento com Edward. Acho que ele percebe minha surpresa e tenta se explicar. "É que ter um namorado que sabe que você é garoto de programa não é tão fácil assim, Jasper... Acredite, eu já tentei..."

"Mas Edward diz que não se importa, e, ainda assim, o que eu deveria fazer? Eu quero ficar com ele, e ele comigo!"

Ele suspira. "Você sabe que tem um jeito mais fácil de fazer isso, não sabe?" ele ergue as sobrancelhas. "Saindo da agência..."

Eu abro minha boca, mas som nenhum sai. Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu não havia pensado nisso antes. Eu nunca achei que fosse ficar trabalhando como garoto de programa por muito tempo, até porque, chega uma hora que você se torna velho demais para competir com os jovens cheios de hormônios. Mas ainda assim, nunca considerei deixar a agência dessa forma, por causa de Edward.

"Bom, eu vou resolver as coisas com Esme, espero que entenda... Agora é melhor eu ir, ou vou me atrasar e ela vai me matar".

Eu estava errado. Esme estava sentada sobre a mesa, mexendo em seu BlackBerry, como sempre, mas quando me sentei ao seu lado, ela não me deu um sermão ou bronca alguma por estar atrasado, apenas sorriu para mim de forma educada.

"Olá, Jasper, como foi a viagem?"

"Ahm... bem..." eu pergunto um tanto desconfiado, será que ela estava planejando alguma coisa? Se fingindo de boa moça para me atacar quando eu menos esperar?

"Bom... Quer algo para beber?"

"Uma pepsi..." e ela faz sinal para o garçom, pedindo uma champanhe e uma pepsi.

"Como foi o fim de semana com Edward?" ela diz depois que o garçom se afastou para pegar nossos pedidos.

"Muito bom" digo com um sorriso, a lembrança das horas que passamos juntos faz com que eu aja dessa forma.

"Vejo que você está ignorando o meu bom conselho" ela não parece tão simpática e gentil como antes. "Ele já pediu para você parar de trabalhar?".

"Não, na verdade,".

"Vocês não falaram sobre isso ainda? Oh, garoto, isso só pode acabar mal."

Seu pessimismo está começando a me dar nos nervos, mas ela está reagindo muito melhor do que eu esperava.

"Desculpe desapontá-la, mas nós realmente discutimos o assunto".

"Por favor, diga como foi", ela diz ironicamente, mas parece curiosa. Eu expiro lentamente, fazendo o meu melhor para não aparecer como uma criança petulante que ela deve achar que sou.

"É claro que ele não está feliz por eu continuar a trabalhar, mas quando eu perguntei a ele se estava tudo bem para ele, ele me disse que ele nunca quis me forçar a nada e que eu tinha liberdade para fazer o que quisesse. Ele gosta de mim do jeito que sou, e me conheceu dessa forma, e não acredito que ele tem o direito de me dizer o que fazer."

"E você acredita nisso?" ela zomba, suas farpas habituais mostrando através das rachaduras em sua gentileza.

"Eu acredito que ele está tentando me deixar fazer o que eu quiser, porque ele está plenamente consciente do fato de que ser um idiota controlador não vai levar a nada".

"O que você vai fazer agora, então?"

"Eu não vou parar de trabalhar. Só vou ficar um pouco mais exigente com meus clientes, os novos clientes. Vou continuar atendendo os regulares."

"Então você é bom demais para foder com qualquer um agora, mas não tem problema de passar a noite com um de seus clientes antigos e depois ir correndo para a mansão do seu namorado?"

Eu tenho que admitir, eu toquei no assunto principalmente para ver como ela reagiria, e seu argumento me faz perceber o quão pouco eu esperava que ela aceitasse.

"Bom, isso é um assunto para Edward e eu resolvermos..." eu digo erguendo uma sobrancelha e com cinismo, eu aprendi com a melhor. Uma pequena ruga se forma na sua testa, eu sei que ela está frustrada por não ter mais controle sobre a minha vida.

"Ótimo. Então, para não haver nenhum engano, porque não me diz quais deles você vai continuar a atender" ela diz, e espera o garçom servir nosso pedido e ir embora, antes de pegar uma pasta em sua bolsa e entregar para mim. É a pasta com as fichas de todos os meus clientes atuais.

Puxando o arquivo para mais perto, para que eu possa dar uma olhada melhor nas fichas, algumas com fotos, eu começo a escolher.

"Eleasar é divertido, ele me leva para comer em restaurantes, pic-nic no parque, cinema. Naquele fim de semana que fiz rafting com ele foi divertido".

Virando a página, eu tenho que sorrir para arquivo do cliente seguinte.

"Oh, Caius! Ele gosta de ficar com as minhas cuecas, eu sempre tenho que deixar uma pilha delas separadas no meu guarda-roupa só para ele".

Sigo observando os próximos arquivos, eu não tenho muito a dizer sobre a maioria deles. Eu não encontro a ficha de Royce, o que não é tão surpreendente, ele deve estar na pasta de algum outro garoto de programa da agência.

"Peter não gosta de seus garotos bombados. Laurant gosta de assistir, dois homens de preferência, mas uma vez eu tive que transar com sua esposa... foi estranho."

É então que eu percebo. Em vez de virar a página, eu olho mais atentamente para Esme, tentando medir a reação dela às minhas palavras

"Isso não é sobre você precisar saber quais clientes devem ficar e quais devem ir, você sabe de tudo isso e muito mais. Você só está me fazendo vê-los para que eu me lembre de toda a diversão que eu tinha e perceba que eu não quero trocar tudo isso por apenas um cara! " Ela não responde, apenas sorri. "Por que você tem que ser uma vadia? Eu tenho certeza que em todos os anos que venho trabalhando para você, eu nunca te traí, eu raramente menti para você e nunca quando era sobre algo importante, e você pode sempre contar comigo para o que precisar. Porque você não pode fazer o mesmo por mim e pelo menos ser honesto comigo?".

Eu tenho que acalmar o impulso de simplesmente ir embora, talvez, isso fosse a melhor escolha a se fazer.

"Você quer honestidade? Eu posso te dar isso", ela resmunga, com um sorriso brilhante, mas fatal no rosto. "Não seja um tolo, estúpido romântico e desgrace a sua vida com esta merda".

Eu não esperava que o desprezo em sua voz, e mesmo se eu tivesse tentado manter a calma, a sua atitude torna isso impossível para mim.

"Você não tem o direito de me dizer o que faço ou com quem faço na minha vida particular! Você não pode nem mesmo ficar feliz por mim por um momento?"

"Por que eu deveria ficar feliz, se acho que você está jogando fora tudo pelo o que batalhou nos últimos anos! Você simplesmente adora ser o objeto de desejo de todos esses homens ricos e poderosos, você gosta de ser o homem que eles querem, o segredo deles. Não arrisque tudo isso por uma paixão estúpida."

"Você está falando por experiência própria, não é?" por que mais ela estaria pegando tanto no meu pé por causa do meu relacionamento Edward? Não foram poucas vezes que eu ouvi rumores sobre o fato de Esme ter sido uma garota de programa classe A assim como eu. No começo eu achava que tudo era mentira, mas agora, parece que as coisas estão começando a se encaixar.

Esme toma um gole antes de me olhar atentamente, o olhar desafiador. Quando eu não desisto, ela inclina a cabeça e coloca a taça sobre a mesa.

"Eu normalmente não saio por aí contando a minha história, mas como você quer que eu seja honesta, então por que não? Mas eu não quero aborrecê-lo com a minha tentativa de fazer você ver a razão."

Ela encara a taça de champanhe por alguns instantes, e então olha para mim, e, em seguida, cruza os braços sobre o peito quase desafiadoramente.

"Eu não me importo em dizer isso, mas eu agradeceria se você não sair contando para os outros rapazes."

Concordo com a cabeça.

"Eu era um pouco mais velha do que você, 31. Ser uma prostituta não era exatamente o meu sonho, mas eu gostava do que fazia. O nome dele era Marcus, e eu o conheci em uma festa e estava acompanhada de outro cliente. Ele descobriu bem rápido que eu era uma acompanhante, e se aproveitou de um momento que eu estava sozinha para pedir meu telefone. Ele era surpreendentemente bonito, boas maneiras, bem criado, filho mais novo de uma família rica, ele poderia facilmente pagar meus serviços. Ele gostava de viajar, gostava de escandalizar a mãe por me trazer para jantares de família, foi perfeito".

O sorriso em seu rosto é triste, mas real, e me faz pensar o que deu de tão errado nesse conto de advertência para que ela aja dessa forma.

"Eventualmente, sua família colocou pressão sobre ele porque queriam outro herdeiro para garantir que a próxima geração fosse continuar com os negócios da família. Ele recusou o casamento arranjado que sua família lhe ofereceu, e, em vez disso, me pediu em casamento, no mesmo dia que ele declarou seu amor eterno por mim".

Agora, seu sorriso é amargo, e quando ela me olha nos olhos o seu olhar é quase ilegível.

"Eu queria que isso fosse verdade. Eu queria ser amada. Acho que ainda o amava, embora eu tentasse negar. Mas ele foi persistente, até que eu finalmente aceitei. Sua família descobriu e o cortou de sua fortuna com exceção de um pequeno salário. Eu também tinha um dinheiro guardado, e sabíamos que daríamos um jeito nisso. Ele me pediu para parar de me prostituir, então é claro que eu o fiz, e comecei a trabalhar temporariamente em um escritório de advocacia".

Ela para ali, olhando para o nada, e eu posso ver que isso está ficando mais difícil para ela. Eu quase digo que ela não precisa continuar, mas ela me corta.

"Você sabe que eu venho de uma família respeitada, mas eu tinha aprendido a me contentar com menos dinheiro. Dentro de meio ano minhas economias se foram, e eu sugeri a ele que ele poderia tentar fazer as pazes com a sua família, mas ele recusou. Ofereci-me para voltar a trabalhar como acompanhante, mas ele disse que essa não era uma opção. Outros meses se passaram, eu não aguentava mais e decidi ligar para um dos meus ex-clientes para não me sentir tão inútil"

Enquanto sua voz ainda é seca, seu sorriso é quase feliz.

"Eu não poderia continuar trabalhando no escritório, depois disso, então eu fui freelancer por um tempo. Estritamente durante o dia, e eu não disse nada à Marcus sobre isso. Mas eu me descuidei e acabei saindo com um de seus amigos. Acho que eu nem tenho que lhe dizer como foi a conversa que tivemos a noite."

"Ele bateu em você?" eu finalmente pergunto, minha voz estava baixa, quase inaudível.

Seu rosto permanece definido por uma máscara de pedra, mas ela balança a cabeça.

"Ele me chamou de nomes horríveis, mas ele nunca colocou as mãos em mim. Nós terminamos e ele foi embora, uma semana depois, eu descobri que eu estava grávida."

"Merda".

Ela acena com a cabeça.

"Eu sei que era de Marcus, sem dúvida. Nós não tínhamos planejado isso, eu acabei me descuidando. Claro que eu estava um pouco apreensiva no início, mas depois parecia um presságio para mim, um ponto de mudança na minha vida. Queria ficar em casa, ser uma esposa e mãe amorosa, para criar meu filho e deixar minha vida glamorosa como uma garota de programa para trás. Mas ele não aceitou o bebê, quando descobriu. Levou apenas uma conversa de 10 minutos a portas fechadas para Marcus para perceber que este foi um ponto de mudanças para ele também. Ele simplesmente disse que não ajudaria a criar o bebê e que não queria me ver novamente. Sua mãe ainda foi pior, e me ofereceu dinheiro para eu me livrar da criança. Dizer que fiquei devastada é um eufemismo, eu acho que a única razão de eu não apenas ter me matado foi porque eu não tinha uma arma em casa e eu estava com muito medo de que eu não teria sucesso com pílulas e podia apenas machucar o bebê. No final, eu fiz a única coisa que me restava."

Desta vez eu seguro minha língua, ela não era uma vadia de um coração frio como eu sempre acusei ela de ser.

"Eu fui a um abrigo para mulheres procurando por ajuda, e eles me deram um quarto em uma de suas casas, até que eu tive o bebê e lhe dei para adoção. Chorei por todas as 10 horas que passei na sala de parto, segurando a mão da única pessoa que estava lá para mim, minha agente, mesmo depois de eu ter gritado com ela um ano antes e dito que ela era uma bruxa ciumenta, amarga e velha depois que ela disse que eu não deveria ser tão estúpido de parar de fazer a única coisa que eu era realmente boa. Deus, Charlotte era uma vadia real como uma agente, mas ela nem me julgou nem riu da minha cara, e até me deixou ficar em sua casa por algumas semanas mais tarde, porque ela tinha medo que eu iria tentar me matar uma vez que o bebê estava a salvo. E quando eu estava pronta, ela não questionou a minha determinação ou sanidade quando eu lhe disse que queria começar a trabalhar novamente. Ela simplesmente me entregou seu Rolodex e me disse para divertir um pouco."

Ela respira fundo, enxugando as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos, e me encarou novamente, dessa vez com seu sorriso perfeito e indestrutível.

"Apesar de tudo isso, havia um único homem que eu sempre achei que gostava de mim, não importa o que eu fiosse, e não daria a mínima para o que eu fizesse. Ele era o último cliente que vi antes de sair da agência, ele foi o primeiro que eu chamei quando eu voltei depois de eu ter um bebê. Quando ele soube que eu estava grávida, ele se ofereceu para continuar a pagar por meus serviços, mesmo que eu fosse uma baleia enorme e, na melhor das hipóteses, poderia oferecer-lhe um handjob. Ele é o único cliente que ainda vejo, e ele me deu um Porsche de presente pelo nosso 15 º aniversário há alguns meses. Sua esposa sabe sobre nós e tolera a minha existência como sua amante. Isso é exatamente o tipo de arranjo que você deveria querer, porque você nunca vai ser o homem dele, Jasper, ele é rico e poderoso, ele não desfilar por aí te apresentando para os amigos dele, você vai ser o segredo dele, e por mais que ele te ame, ele nunca vai arriscar perder a fama que conquistou de homem perfeito, para ter uma vida tranquila e amorosa com você."

Eu não esperava que essa revelação. Claro, eu já pensei sobre isso uma e outra vez se ela realmente havia sido uma prostituta, se ela ainda continuava se encontrando com seus antigos clientes, mas não imaginava que seria assim. Suas palavras me fazem pensar por um momento se isso pode ser algo a se considerar, mas eu não era Esme minha vida não seria como a dela, eu não podia engravidar. Eu poderia viver em uma situação parecida com esta, mas conheço Edward bem o suficiente para saber que ele não agiria como Marcus agiu.

Rose observa-me por alguns momentos, enquanto eu considero suas palavras, então fala novamente.

"Mesmo que você queira negar, você é como eu. Você ama ser um garoto de programa, você gosta de ser o homem que eles querem. Não é sobre o dinheiro, é sobre a atenção, o glamour, o estilo de vida. Eu pensei que eu queria ser uma mãe, ter uma família e ser uma dona-de-casa, e mesmo se Marcus não tivesse me jogado fora, mesmo que continuássemos juntos e criássemos o bebê, eventualmente, eu iria sentir falta da minha antiga vida, eu iria ser infeliz pelo resto da minha vida. Nada no mundo me fez sentir tão viva, tão querida e apreciada. Sei que provavelmente não acredita em mim agora, mas lembre das minhas palavras e pense muito sobre como você se sente, e o que você está disposta a abrir mão caso parar. Nenhum relacionamento sobrevive a isso, Jasper."

Eu aceno, suas palavras me deixam um pouco desconfortável.

"Nada do que eu disse vai fazer você mudar de ideia, eu sei", ela me observa estranhamente, com seu sorriso triste. "Mas agora, pelo menos, você não pode me culpar por não tentar."

"Obrigado por seu conselho, mas-".

"Não diga mais nada, eu sei tudo. Ele é diferente, você é diferente, que nunca vai acontecer com você, e toda essa merda. Mas lembre-se, a sua vida não é um conto de fadas, pelo menos não um daqueles que final feliz".

Ela bebe mais um gole de sua champanhe e eu faço o mesmo, ela está completamente recuperada quando volta a falar.

"Então você quer ficar ao seu esquema habitual?"

"Sim. Vou ligar para você com uma semana de antecedência se tiver que desmarcar alguma coisa."

Ela inclina a cabeça.

"Eu acho que finais de semana ainda estão fora, seu namorado querido vai querer mantê-lo para si mesmo?"

"Está certa. Mais alguma coisa?"

Ela balança a cabeça.

"Não"

"Tudo bem. Vou ir embora então. Obrigado pela pepsi e pelo conselho."

"Não tem de que", ela diz docemente e eu vou embora.

**END**


	11. Chapter 11

UNDER THE TABLE

As palavras de Esme continuam a me assombrar pelo resto da semana.

Por razões óbvias, eu me sinto mal por ela. Eu sei que nós nunca fomos assim tão próximos e muitas vezes ela me dava nos nervos, mas ainda assim, ela foi a pessoa que me acolheu, praticamente como seu filho, quando vim trabalhar para a agência, ela cuidava de todos nós e se certificava de que estávamos todos bem. Ninguém deveria ter que lidar com algo assim.

Ainda assim, eu sei que no fundo do meu coração que as coisas são diferentes com Edward e eu, e não só porque somos homens e que, obviamente, nenhum de nós vai engravidar. O que temos é real, honesto, não vai acabar por qualquer mentira ou engano.

Quando comecei a trabalhar como acompanhante eu sabia que eu teria que carregar esse fardo comigo, e que a maioria dos homens muito provavelmente não seria capazes de aceita-lo, mesmo que fosse uma coisa do passado. Mas eu tive sorte, conheci um homem que não se importa se não sou ingênuo, se nossa história não é como um conto de fadas. Eu sei que quando ele diz que me ama, que ama tudo de mim.

E ainda assim, na primeira noite após o nosso fim de semana juntos, eu não consigo dormir. Eu não consigo entender porque as coisas estão tão diferentes para mim depois que Esme me contou sua história, a paixão que eu sinto por Edward ainda é a mesma, e não tenho dúvidas que é reciproco.

Sexo nunca foi algo de que eu tenho vergonha, pelo menos não mais. Claro que com meus primeiros clientes, foi estranho, mas com o tempo eu aprendi a fugir das algemas da sociedade, logo tornou-se confortável e, eventualmente, até mesmo a minha confiança construída com base no que eu estava virando.

Isto é, até que eu conhecer Edward. Edward, que mostrou alguma contenção, quando ele poderia ter apenas me fodido em uma cama de motel; Edward, que podia simplesmente me convidar para cozinhar para ele, sendo que eu nunca tinha feito isso para ninguém, muito menos um cliente. Edward, que me fez duvidar de tudo sobre mim.

Agora, pela primeira vez, eu estou me perguntando, eu estou traindo ele quando tenho relações sexuais com outros homens? E eu estou o enganando quando eu estou com ele?

Durante o dia, esses pensamentos são ridículos, mas sozinho no escuro quando estou deitado na minha cama, prestes a dormir eles não me deixam em paz. Eu sei que ele não me pergunta sobre o que eu faço com meus clientes, porque ele respeita a minha privacidade, eu também estou certo de que ele realmente não quer saber. Mas se trata de ele estar consciente do que está acontecendo. Ele também sabe que eu não tenho problemas para separar o sexo do amor.

Eu sei que ele não está com ciúmes, pelo menos não no sentido de se sentir ameaçado. Sei também que a principal razão pela qual eu ainda me sinto estranho é que parte do meu cérebro ainda está dando a Esme muita credibilidade. Entre todas as informações pesadas que ela despejou em cima de mim, são as comparações que ficaram grudadas em minha mente. Eu odeio como a conversa com ela me deixou tão inseguro, e eu espero que quando eu ver Edward de novo, as coisas vão mudar.

Infelizmente, só porque nossa relação está mudando, isso não quer dizer que o nosso calendário também. Até agora, tem sido todos os fins de semana emocionantes onde passeamos por algum lugar que nunca foi, ou acompanhando ele em suas festas, ou mesmo gastos na cama. Ele ainda passa a maior parte do tempo trabalhando, recebendo telefonemas quando estamos juntos, tendo que trabalhar até tarde nas noites de sábados e quase não sobra muito tempo para nós.

Mesmo que eu esteja contando as horas até que eu o veja novamente, eu não vou deixar isso me enlouquecer, continuo seguindo minha vida como antes, inclusive com meus clientes. Esme parece ter levado a nossa conversa a sério, porque eu não recebo quaisquer novos pedidos de novos clientes, deixando-me com o cronograma confortável que eu estou acostumado para os dias até o fim de semana.

É quinta de manhã, pouco antes do almoço, eu havia acabado de encontrar com um cliente e estava saindo do motel quando recebo uma mensagem no celular, eu observo o visor, sentindo uma sensação estranha no estômago quando vejo o nome de Edward, e um sorriso se forma em meu rosto após ler a pequena frase que ele me enviou.

_I miss you._

Eu considero ligar para ele, mas Edward provavelmente tem algo mais importante para fazer, então apenas responde sua mensagem com outra, dizendo que também sinto saudade dele.

Andando pela rua, eu decido ir para um café para comer alguma coisa, beber um Latte e ler um pouco, eu não tenho nada para fazer e qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar em casa, assistindo televisão pelo resto do dia. Porém eu não consigo me concentrar, devo ter lido a mesma página cerca de três vezes e ainda assim não me lembro do que acabei de ler.

Com nada capaz de prender a atenção por muito tempo, eu finalmente decido pegar um táxi e ir para casa, e após a limpar a cozinha por meia hora, e emtao acho que está na hora de fazer alguns exercícios, correr pelo quarteirão ou até dar um pulo na academia, tudo para manter meu corpo e mente ocupados.

Eu dou algumas voltas pelo quarteirão, estou suado e cansado quando chego em casa, cerca de uma hora depois, decido tomar um banho longo e relaxante, e, quando saio do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada em meu quadril. Eu me sento em minha cama, estou sozinho no apartamento, Riley estava viajando com um de seus clientes, e eu estava me sentido entediado. Já passa das sete quando checo o celular, nenhuma mensagem ou ligação de Edward, então, eu decido ligar.

Eu espero ele atender, mas Edward não o faz, e a ligação acaba caindo no correio de voz, eu desligo sem deixar mensagens e continuo sentado na cama, pensando em algo melhor para matar o tempo. A única coisa que me passa pela cabeça éir em um bar e beber um pouco, nada melhor para acabar com o tédio.

Eu visto uma camiseta preta, jeans e jaqueta de couro e estou à caminho da porta quando meu celular toca e eu me apresso para atende-lo. Eu sinto algo muito próximo de alívio quando vejo que é Edward.

"Oi!" eu digo, esquecendo de esconder a animação em minha voz.

"Oi", ele repete, parecendo divertido. "Desculpe, eu não pude atender antes, eu estava em uma reunião. Tecnicamente, eu ainda deveria estar na reunião, mas achei que não iria prejudicar se saísse por um momento antes de eu arrancar a cabeça de alguém. Aliás, por que você está ligando?".

"Eu só precisava ouvir a sua voz," Eu digo, porque admitir que estou entediado não seria uma boa ideia. "Por favor, não ria de mim."

Ele da risada, e eu percebo que não era uma mentira, eu realmente precisava ouvi-lo.

"Como eu disse na minha mensagem de texto antes, eu sinto sua falta. Eu não riria de você por sentir o mesmo por mim também. Embora, eu tenho que admitir ter um certo grau de presunção sobre isso."

"Presunção? Por que você me tem em suas mãos?"

"Hum... ter você em minhas mãos não seria uma má ideia agora", ele diz em um tom sexy.

"Eu não tenho nada planejado para essa noite, por isso, eu posso deixar você por suas mãos em qualquer parte do meu corpo se quiser" digo entrando em sua brincadeira.

"Minha reunião vai até as nove, pelo menos, provavelmente dez, mas se você quiser vir depois, sinta-se convidado. Meu escritório fica no 52º andar, eu acho que você sabe qual prédio".

Estou um pouco perplexo com a nossa brincadeira lúdica de repente se transformando em algo promíscuo, mas o fato é que eu realmente quero vê-lo.

"Ok, eu vou estar aí. Até mais, então!"

"Eu estarei esperando por você", ele pronuncia lentamente as palavras, em seguida e em seguida desliga.

Huh. É a primeira vez, e eu não tenho certeza de como lidar com a situação. Os clientes nunca. Eu nunca havia ido ao escritório de nenhum de meus clientes antes, não que Edward ainda seja meu cliente, mas ainda assim, é algo novo. Os escritórios costumam ser lugares sagrados quase como a própria casa deles.

Eu também entendo que Edward tem algo mais importante para fazer do que brincar no telefone comigo, ainda mais quando ele vai me ver em algumas horas. Essa coisa de relacionamento inteiro já está começando a me confundir, e eu realmente não sei se eu estou feliz com a maneira irracional que me faz sentir.

Com um novo propósito para o resto da minha noite, a minha inquietação se dissipa rápido, pois tenho que me preparar para isso. Eu ainda não sei o que vestir, deveria ir vestido com minhas roupas casuais, como Edward gostava, ou vestir algo mais social, já que é seu lugar de trabalho, e seria uma boa ideia me misturar no meio de todos aqueles empresários.

Eu acabo vestindo roupas sociais, eu não apenas estarei me camuflando, como também, se algo mais quente acontecesse entre nós, essas roupas iriam esquentar ainda mais as coisas, eu poderia fingir que sou seu secretário e ele me mandaria fazer tudo o que ele quisesse. Eu reviro os olhos para mim mesmo quando me olhos no espelho, porque Edward iria querer fazer isso? Ele não é esse tipo de cara que copia o que vê em vídeos pornôs, na verdade, eu até me pergunto se ele assiste esse tipo de coisa, ele é mais do tipo original, e eu adoro isso nele.

Esses sentimentos melancólicos aos poucos dão lugar à emoção conforme me aproximo do meu destino, e uma vez que estou andando através das grandes portas de vidro do edifício para a recepção, não resta quase nada dos meus pensamentos sombrios anteriores.

"Estou aqui para o Sr. Masen", eu informo a mulher na recepção, e ela balança a cabeça em silêncio em direção aos elevadores. Não há ninguém por perto, e dentro de dez segundos a porta do elevador se abre, deixando-me entrar e subir para o andar direito sem qualquer parada. Saindo do elevador, eu me encontro em um corredor largo e mal iluminado.

Eu nunca estive aqui antes, mas não é difícil de adivinhar onde eu tenho que ir, com uma sala de enorme com cubículo de um lado, e um corredor com escritórios individuais, por outro. Eu caminho em direção aos escritórios individuais, e finalmente chego no meu destino final, o escritório de canto de destaque à frente, a porta de mogno escuro meio aberta.

Eu ando devagar para não fazer muito barulho para não denunciar minha presença, e depois de espreitar para dentro para ter certeza que estou no lugar certo, eu bato na moldura da porta. Edward olha por cima dos arquivos que ele vem estudando, sorrindo calorosamente no momento em que ele me reconhece. Antes que eu possa fechar a porta atrás de mim, ele está em pé e caminhando torno de sua mesa, até chegar a mim, me dando um abraço firme, enquanto seus lábios avidamente buscam os meus. Laço ansiosamente meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto, e acabo com as costas contra a porta, todo o seu corpo pressionado contra o meu. Nós nos beijamos como dois adolescentes com tesão, não adultos que deveriam ter aprendido alguma restrição há muito tempo, e quando ele finalmente se afasta para recuperar o fôlego, fico feliz por ter escolhido essa roupa.

"É bom ver você, também," eu sorrio pressionando minha coxa contra sua virilha, sentindo seu pau duro contra o tecido da calça. Em vez de responder verbalmente, ele rouba um beijo, e, em seguida, pega a minha mão e me puxa lentamente para a mesa.

"Estou tão feliz que você teve tempo de vir hoje."

Concordo com a cabeça, em seguida, ele simplesmente afunda-se em sua cadeira e me puxa para seu colo, uma mão em torno da parte inferior das costas, enquanto a outra acaricia minha coxa. Pelo menos ele ainda está olhando para o meu rosto, não para o volume em minha calça, mas sua intenção é bastante óbvia. De certa forma, eu posso entender, após um dia de reuniões e da rotina diária, ele deve estar ansioso para relaxar um pouco. Ainda assim, parte de mim gostaria de ter tido a conversa um pouco mais e um tatear menos.

"Algo errado?"

Droga, por que Edward consegue me ler tão bem?

"Não, nada de importante."

Eu posso ver que ele entende o que eu digo, mas ao invés de recuar, como eu já esperava que ele fizesse, Edward se inclina para mim, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus.

"Você sabe que eu não pergunto sobre seus clientes e como o seu dia foi porque eu respeito a sua privacidade, mas se aconteceu algo que você gostaria de falar, sou todo ouvidos."

"Nada aconteceu, e certamente nada que eu sinto que preciso falar." Demorou uma semana para finalmente nos encontrarmos, não quero estragar essa noite com minhas idiotices.

Edward balança a cabeça lentamente, mas ele não faz um movimento para continuar o que ele começou, e não esquece o assunto.

"Jasper, eu não fico morrendo de inveja o dia todo pensando em como os caras tocam você. Eu só te conheci por causa do que você faz para viver. Seria muito hipócrita da minha parte ser incapaz de lidar com isso agora, você não acha? "

"Mas há uma diferença entre ser capaz de ignorar algo que você sabe que deve estar acontecendo e de você participar ativamente nisso."

Ele pisca, e então seus olhos estreitando lentamente.

"Isso não está se tornando a conversa que termina com você lamentando que você não é bom o suficiente para mim, porque você transa com outros caras, certo?"

Seu tom é brincalhão, mas ligeiramente preocupado.

"Se eu achasse isso, não teria te pedido em namoro em primeiro lugar".

"Ainda assim alguma coisa está incomodando você, e eu realmente gostaria de saber o que é. Você sabe o quanto eu amo a sua honestidade."

"Eu tive uma conversa com Esme." Digo olhando para o chão, e quando ele começa a protestar e pedir para que eu não leve em conta o que ela disse, que ela só quer atrapalhar nosso relacionamento por algum motivo, eu o interrompo. "Não é nada disso que está pensando, foi uma conversa séria, ela me convidou para jantar e eu contei a ela sobre nós. Ela não ficou muito feliz, e me contou o motivo de ela não ser a favor de nós... Ela passou pela mesma coisa, era garota de programa e se apaixonou pelo seu cliente, as coisas não terminaram bem, ela engravidou e teve que dar o bebê para a adoção pois não tinha como cuidar dele."

Ele fica olhando para mim por alguns segundos raciocinando sobre o que eu havia dito, e, enfim, chega à uma conclusão.

"E você teme que a mesma coisa vá acontecer conosco?"

"Bom, não a parte de engravidar, mas sim. Eu tenho medo de que a gente não dê certo, você sabe que nosso relacionamento é mais complicado do que o normal..."

"Eu sei. Mas o que posso fazer? Eu me apaixonei por você, e você por mim, nós podemos nos separar e ficarmos nos perguntamos se fizemos a coisa certa, ou podemos ficar juntos e tentar ser felizes, se não der certo, pelo menos saberemos que tentamos!"

Eu sorrio com suas palavras. "Mas é que... às vezes é tão difícil! Você é rico e importante, e está sempre trabalhando, e eu sou um garoto de programa! Você sabe que Esme é o menor de nossos problemas! Você vai ter que conviver sabendo que eu transo com outros caras todos os dias, e eu vou ter que fingir ser o seu amigo do colegial toda vez que estivermos em público!"

"Você sabe que, se eu pudesse decidir, eu preferiria que você não fosse garoto de programa, mas eu posso lidar com isso, e não cabe a mim decidir sobre a sua vida. E também não me importo de te apresentar como meu namorado para quem quer que seja".

"Não?" Bom, isso foi um tanto surpreendente.

"Não" ele responde com simplicidade. "Eu não cheguei aonde cheguei pelo fato de eu ter um namorado ou não, eu sou bom no que faço, e só isso basta".

"Eu invejo sua confiança" eu digo olhando para seus olhos, ele está sorrindo para mim, como se nada lhe preocupasse. "Eu vivo em um mundo onde as pessoas me julgam por tudo o que faço, eu aprendi a lidar com isso e não ligar para isso, mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me incomodo. Eu sou obrigado a mentir para todos que são próximos de mim, minha família, amigos, eu não tenho uma vida normal. Eu amo o que eu faço, e não vejo mau nenhum nisso, mas às vezes, eu odeio tanto que eu queria poder simplesmente me demitir!"

Eu desabafo para ele, eu nunca havia dito isso para ninguém, nem para Riley que era meu melhor amigo, eu entrei nesse mundo procurando por aventura, alguma coisa para tornar minha vida mais interessante, eu não falava com minha família há anos, e não tinha dinheiro para continuar estudando, eu não tinha o que fazer ou onde ficar, então, quando conheci Riley e descobri sobre sua vida secreta, foi como descobrir o sentindo da minha vida.

Mas com o tempo, essa vida foi ficando monótona. A parte do sexo com homens ricos era divertida, mas o resto... eu me sentia tão solitário.

"Então porque não para?".

"O que?"

"O que está impedindo você de abandonar o seu trabalho? Você tem ensino completo superior, pode trabalhar com outra coisa, eu posso te ajudar com isso."

"Complacência?"

Edward estreita os olhos.

"Se sua única resposta a uma pergunta é uma outra pergunta, então, você deveria pensar um pouco mais sobre o assunto. Uma coisa eu aprendi ao longo dos anos."

"Você faz isso parecer tão fácil", digo.

"Essa não foi minha intenção. Sei que essas perguntas são sempre as mais difíceis de encontrar uma boa resposta".

O silêncio cai como eu considerar o assunto um pouco mais, mas isso não muda nada.

"Eu não sei," eu finalmente admito. "Eu realmente nunca me fiz esta pergunta. Eu nunca realmente pensei em desistir."

"E o que mudou agora?"

"Eu não sei." Ele abre a boca, e eu sei que ele quer me acusar de mentir de novo, mas desta vez eu sou mais rápido. "Eu realmente não sei. Mas o fato de que você me disse que está apaixonado por mim não me fez querer jogar tudo fora e desistir no mesmo momento."

"Eu nunca teria pedido para fazer isso."

Eu sorrio para ele, conversar com ele sobre isso não foi tão ruim, me sinto mais tranquilo agora. Ele sorri para mim, acho que percebeu que estou me sentindo melhor, ele afaga meu rosto com sua mão delicada e me beija ternamente.

Sua língua desliza por entre meus lábios, e eu consigo sentir o beijo se tornar mais urgente, mas antes que deixar que as coisas ficassem mais intensas, uma porta bate no corredor do lado de fora, e, segundos depois, alguém bate na porta. Eu estava um tanto apreensivo, embora Edward tenha dito que não se importava de me apresentar como seu namorado, acho que permitir que alguém nos veja nessa situação não é o melhor jeito de começar a expor nossa relação.

No mesmo instante uma ideia surge em minha mente e, sorrindo para ele, eu deslizo fora de seu colo, em seguida, agachando no chão e rastejar por baixo da mesa, puxando sua perna para empurrar a cadeira para perto de mim. Ele me olha interrogativamente por um momento, mas antes que ele possa perguntar há outra batida na porta.

"Entre," Edward diz enquanto se recompõe rapidamente.

Agindo rapidamente, eu abro zíper de suas calças assim que a porta se abre. Edward olha para mim com uma ponta de pânico em seus olhos, mas em seguida se concentra em quem entra, relaxando um pouco mais e afundando mais na cadeira para me dar mais espaço.

"Que bom que você ainda está aqui, eu tenho os novos números da conta dos Weber, e devemos analisá-los antes que eu ligue para os australianos em duas horas para selar o negócio."

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quem a voz pertence, estou debaixo da mesa e não posso ver nada além das pernas e quadris de Edward diante de mim, o que é bom, pois assim tenho certeza que ninguém pode me ver também.

"Claro, você os tem aqui?"

Eu começo a desabotoar a braguilha da calças de Edward, e deixo minha mão deslizar para dentro de sua calça, agarrando seu membro. Seu pênis está novamente ligeiramente ereto, graças à intrusão indesejável, mas, mesmo antes de eu envolver a minha mão ao redor da base e lamber a cabeça, eu sinto ele se excitar novamente.

Aproveito o meu tempo, prestando atenção para não fazer qualquer som, como uma respiração pesada, chupando, engasgos, zumbido, nada, mas eu sei que um blowjob lento pode ser tão bom quanto rápido no momento certo. Afinal, não há nada que ele possa fazer a não ser me deixar continuar, completamente à mercê do meu ritmo torturantemente lento.

Em pouco tempo seu pênis está totalmente ereto, implorando para ser lambido e chupado e acariciado, e quem sou eu para resistir a essa tentação? Eu dou Edward muito crédito por sua postura perfeita e imperceptível enquanto eu o tomo em minha boca, meus lábios descendo pelo comprimento de seu membro e pressionado contra sua virilha, enquanto o mesmo está se contraindo feliz na parte de trás da minha garganta. O único sinal de que o que estou fazendo está afetando ele, é o modo como seus dedos cavam em sua coxa ao lado do meu rosto, me fazendo pegá-los e arrastá-los para a parte de trás da minha cabeça.

Parece haver muita coisa que precisa de revisão porque o cara fica na sala por um bom tempo, a ponto de os músculos da minha mandíbula começarem a doer. Eu faço o meu melhor para mudar minhas táticas, indo rápido e lento, apenas lambendo o lado sensível da glande, aprofundando-o mais e mais em minha garganta, enquanto o gosto salgado se torna notável em minha língua, o que comprova o quão eficaz é o que eu estou fazendo.

Finalmente, depois do que deve ter durado pelo menos 20 minutos, o cara finalmente sai, e Edward exala alto o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvi-lo mesmo fora da sala. Ele gentilmente cutuca meu ombro com a mão, em silêncio, me dizendo que eu posso sair de debaixo da mesa, mas eu tenho outra coisa em mente. Agarrando a base de seu pênis, eu começo a masturba-lo com intensidade, chupando a cabeça de seu pênis e fazendo círculos com a língua. Edward geme alto, acompanhados de suspiros ofegantes em seguida, enquanto seu corpo todo fica tenso, e, por fim, ele goza em minha garganta, com um gemido baixo.

Sorrindo, eu abro a braguilha da minha calça, liberando meu membro duro, e me sento em seu colo, pressionando meu traseiro contra seu pênis ainda ligeiramente ereto e lubrificado com a minha saliva, apenas o fino tecido da minha calça nos separando.

"Você é um rapaz malvado." Ele diz.

Eu sorrio em resposta, lambendo uma linha que atravessa sua garganta um pouco acima do colarinho da camisa. Isso simplesmente não é o suficiente, então eu me afasto novamente, retirando a gravata com facilidade, e desabotoando a camisa apenas o suficiente para me dar melhor acesso, e começo a beijar seu pescoço, sabendo que esse é o seu ponto fraco.

"Eu não posso te dizer o quão excitante que isso foi, você me chupando debaixo da mesa", ele geme em minha boca, então sorri para mim quando eu me afasto para olhar para o seu rosto.

"Sua capacidade de conter a si mesmo é forte demais para seu próprio bem." eu lhe digo.

Ele ri, depois rouba um beijo.

Eu permaneço sobre seu colo por mais alguns minutos, sentindo seu corpo quente contra o meu, nossos corpos roçando um contra o outro, aumentando a excitação. Eu não chego a gozar naquela noite, pois sei que Edward tem mais o que fazer e eu não queria lambuzar suas roupas ou as minhas com o meu sêmen.

Mais tarde, eu deixo sua sala para deixa-lo trabalhar, me sentindo muito melhor comigo mesmo depois de conversar com Edward. Quando chego em casa, vou direto para o meu quarto, pois precisava me masturbar depois de passar esse tempo excitante com Edward.

Antes de dormir, eu penso na conversa com Edward, penso sobre o que eu faria se saísse da agência, como seria minha vida, e porque eu não estou preparado para sair ainda. Tudo ainda é muito novo para mim, mas eu queria ficar com Edward, e a noite que passei com ele só fortaleceu esse sentimento.

**END**


	12. Chapter 12

DECISIONS

Quinta havia sido uma montanha-russa emocional. Sexta, felizmente, eu já estava me sentindo mais relaxado, embora tinha muitas coisas para pensar.

Mas para a minha felicidade, eu tinha dois encontros marcados para aquele dia. O primeiro, no início da manhã, era com um cliente recente, me tornei seu garoto de programa pouco antes de Edward, seu nome era Sam, ele era um homem ocupado, um cirurgião plástico e, entre consultas e operações, ele conseguia arranjar tempo para transar com um cara qualquer que ele mal conhecia e mal fazia questão de conhecer. Nós transamos faz dois meses e ele nunca se deu o trabalho de querer saber um pouco mais sobre mim, e nem quis falar sobre ele mesmo, tudo o que sei é que Sam Uley tem uma esposa e três filhos, e graças à Esme que sempre faz uma excelente pesquisa sobre nossos clientes.

O segundo, pouco depois do horário de almoço, Sr. Newton, era mais simpático. Ele era bem mais velho do que eu, tinha uma esposa e um filho da minha idade, disse que se chamava Mike. Ele não era do tipo tarado por sexo, na verdade, gostava de me levar para almoçar ou jantar, e fica me observando bebendo vinho e enquanto eu me alimentava e conversa com ele. Ele dizia que não era capaz de trair sua esposa com quem quer que fosse, pois ela era uma mulher boa e ele gostava muito dela, porém, ela não podia saciar suas necessidades, e o motivo era bem óbvio, então, ele apenas gostava de passar um tempo comigo, na maioria das vezes eu tinha que ficar nu, mas nada demais acontecia.

No fim da tarde, estou aliviado e feliz por saber que provavelmente me encontrarei com Edward no dia seguinte, estou animado por isso e aproveito a noite livre para tomar um banho longo e relaxante e me arrumar para o dia seguinte.

Infelizmente, Edward não tem tanto tempo livre quanto eu, da última vez que eu cheguei, ele disse que teria que ir à uma festa beneficente na casa de Aro e sua esposa cujo o nome eu não me lembro, fico feliz por ele não ter me convidado, não acho que seria capaz de encontrar com Aro e não sentir vontade de vomitar. Depois do banho, eu dou uma olhada no visor do celular, esperando por alguma mensagem de Edward me dizendo que a festa havia acabado mais cedo, mas não há nada.

Eu sei que estou agindo como essas esposas frustradas por quem meus clientes trocam por mim, mas, é difícil não pensar nele durante o tempo todo, especialmente quando, na maioria das vezes, só nos falamos por mensagens e pelo telefone, e são sempre ligações rápidas, pois ele tem que se apressar para reuniões, ou festas.

"Se arrumando para o seu homem?" Riley pergunta quando me vê saindo do banheiro com uma mascara hidratante no rosto. Ele sorri de forma maliciosa, enquanto se senta à mesa com um pote de sorvete diante dele.

"Não, sou estou cuidando da minha pele..." minto.

"Aham, eu não me lembro de ter visto você fazer isso antes de começarem a namorar..."

"Ok, ótimo. Você venceu, o que quer? Um prêmio?"

"Não, só o rubor em seu rosto já vale como uma enorme recompensa" ele diz rindo. Ele dá uma colherada em seu sorvete enquanto eu termino de secar meus cabelos. "E como vão as coisas com ele?"

"Bem..." digo encolhendo os ombros.

"Não parece sincero..."

Eu suspiro. "Está tudo ótimo, nós conversamos e estamos bem..."

"Mas...?"

"Mas ele me faz pensar sobre coisas que eu não costumava pensar antes"

"Tipo em sair da agência? Parar de ser garoto de programa?"

Suspiro de novo. "É" murmuro.

"Você tem algum motivo para continuar?" diz erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não sei... eu sempre achei que eu gostava do que fazia... eu acho. Mas... ultimamente, eu fico contando as horas para o fim de semana, para passar algum tempo com Edward, ver Edward, por mais rápido que seja". Eu me sento na cadeira diante de Riley. "Acho que... estar com meus clientes é divertido mas... Não é como antes. E todos nós sabemos que temos que sair um dia, certo?"

"E o que vai fazer quando esse dia chegar?"

"Eu não sei, voltar a estudar? Procurar um emprego?"

"Hum... é uma decisão difícil, Jasper, mas acho que você já tem uma resposta".

Riley ergue uma sobrancelha para mim e sorri, e em seguida volta sua atenção para o sorvete. Eu continuo sentado, pensando sobre o que Riley disse, e não sei se ele tem razão ou não. Talvez seja a hora de eu sair, mas eu não quero tomar nenhuma decisão precipitada.

Eu não tenho muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, pois meu celular tocar, e eu corro para atende-lo e isso provoca risadas em Riley. Meu coração acelera quando eu vejo o nome de Edward no visor.

"Olá" ele exclama.

"Oi" digo rindo. "Como foi a festa?"

"A mesma coisa de sempre, o buffet não era das melhores, mas eu realmente gostei da orquestra"

"Orquestra? Hum... parece elegante".

"Sim, os Volturi adoram dar festas exageradas, gastam mais com a decoração do que o dinheiro que arrecadam para doação".

"Eu não me sinto surpreso qualquer atitude desse tipo quando se trata de Aro..."

Ele ri e concorda, e logo em seguida muda de assunto. "E o que você está fazendo?"

"Nada de interessante"

"Está no seu apartamento?"

"Sim..."

"Sozinho?"

"Não, Riley está aqui, por quê?"

"Ahm... nada não" ele diz, com um tom brincalhão na voz.

"Edward? Tem alguma coisa que queira me falar?"

"Ah... Não. Você tem?" o tom brincalhão ainda está presente, e eu me pergunto o que ele está tramando.

"Não..." respondo desconfiado. E então ouço uma batida na porta, encaro Riley, mas ele encolhe os ombros e não move um centímetro de onde está.

"Então, tá. Tenho algo para fazer agora, tenho que desligar..."

"Alguma coisa muito importante?" pergunto enquanto caminho para abrir a porta.

"Digamos que sim..."

"Então tá bom, até mais".

"Sentirei sua falta" ele diz, e desliga.

Eu sorrio e, por um instante, me esqueço de que tem alguém do lado de fora esperando para que eu abra a porta. Eu finalmente a abro, enquanto guardo o celular no bolso da calça.

"Senti tanto a sua falta!" Edward exclama com um sorriso no rosto, ele ainda está com o celular pendurado na orelha e vestindo seu smoking caro.

"Edward? O que está fazendo aqui?" eu me aproximo dele, envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

"Eu disse, estava com saudades!"

"Mas porque não me ligou? Eu teria ido até a sua casa!"

"Eu sei, mas eu queria conhecer a sua." Ele encolhe os ombros.

Eu seguro sua mão e o puxo para dentro do apartamento, trancando a porta uma vez que já estamos dentro. O lugar não era grande, apenas quatro cômodos se contarmos o banheiro, sendo que a sala e a cozinha ficam no mesmo.

"Ahm, Edward, esse é o Riley, Riley, esse é o Edward"

"É um prazer conhece-lo" Edward estende a mão para Riley apertar, com seu jeito cavalheiro de sempre.

"O prazer é meu, Edward, ouvi muito sobre você, na verdade, Jasper fala de você o tempo todo" Edward sorri e, quando estou prestes a dar uma bronca em Riley, ele é mais rápido e fala primeiro. "A propósito, você deveria tirar essa máscara".

Oh meu Deus, a mascara, eu havia me esquecido completamente dela. Eu corro para o banheiro para me livrar daquela coisa e, quando volto, Edward e Riley estão se divertindo, rindo da minha cara.

"Há-há... muito engraçado..." eu digo revirando os olhos.

"I'm sorry, honey" Edward diz afagando meu ombro.

"Por que não disse nada?"

"Eu quis ver quanto tempo iria levar para você perceber..." ele sorri.

"Ahm, não se ofenda, mas... o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Hoje é o dia de folga de Carlisle e Sue, e eu pensei que você poderia fazer alguma coisa para eu comer de novo... só que dessa vez no seu apartamento".

"Por que você deixa seu mordomo e cozinheira folgarem no mesmo dia?"

"Não é óbvio?" ele diz com um sorriso malicioso, me puxando para perto e se inclinando para me beijar, mas somos interrompidos.

"Tá legal, aproveitem o jantar, a casa é de vocês, eu vou passar na casa da Bella e ver se ela quer fazer alguma coisa" Riley diz revirando os olhos e entra em seu quarto para se arrumar.

"Não liga para ele, Riley está com inveja porque eu estou namorando um empresário rico e sexy, e ele está encalhado"

"Sexy, huh?" ele diz erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Muito sexy!" eu o beijo, puxando-o para mim, suas mãos descendo para meu traseiro, apertando, como sempre. Seu beijo é lento e terno, é engraçado, todas as vezes é como se estivéssemos nos beijando pela primeira vez de novo, talvez porque nós passamos a semana toda separados, quase sem conversar.

"Não se incomodem com a minha presença, já estou indo..." Riley diz quando passa por nós e caminha em direção à porta, eu interrompo o beijo para rir e desejo Riley uma noite divertida. "Eu só não digo o mesmo porque eu sei que vocês vão se divertir." E então ele fecha a porta.

Edward olha para mim com um sorriso torto. "Então... não vai me mostrar o seu quarto?"

Eu o pego pela mão e o levo para o meu quarto, eu queria saber que Edward ia vir, eu teria arrumado o quarto, e escondido um monte de coisas constrangedoras que estavam espalhadas, mas ele não parece se perturbar com a bagunça ou pelo simples fato de que o meu quarto tem o tamanho do banheiro de sua suíte.

"O que achou?" eu pergunto uma vez que ele termina de observar cada detalhe.

"Muito aconchegante" ele diz com um sorriso. Eu estou sentado na cama, observando ele tirar suas próprias conclusões quando ele vem em minha direção, se colocando entre as minhas pernas. "Então é aqui que você dorme todas as noites?"

"Todas as noites. Sozinho..." eu murmuro, puxando-o para mais um beijo, e lentamente encostando minhas costas no colchão.

Nós estamos nos beijando, na minha cama, no meu colchão. Eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer, na verdade nunca pensei que algum dia Edward iria aparecer de surpresa na porta do meu apartamento.

O beijo logo se transforma em algo mais quente e urgente, e eu sinto seu quadril pressionando contra o meu, fazendo com que seu membro já rígido, roce contra o meu. Eu deixo um gemido baixo sair da minha boca enquanto ele beija meu pescoço, descendo pelo meu ombro, sugando a minha pele e deixando suas marcas em mim, para mostrar a todos que eu sou dele.

Seus lábios descem, beijando meu peito, sugando meus mamilos, meus gemidos se tornam ainda mais altos conforme ele desce pelo meu abdômen, deslizando seus dedos longos para debaixo do cós da calça moletom que estou vestindo, e lentamente ele puxa para trás, me despindo. Eu consigo ver a surpresa em seu rosto quando percebe que eu não estou usando cueca.

Eu sorri para mim, com seu sorriso torto safado, colocando sua língua para fora da boca em seguida e, por fim, lambendo o comprimento do meu pênis, da base até a glande.

Mas ele está apenas me provocando, ele volta a me beijar, minha virilha, cintura, abdômen, peito, ombros, pescoço, e minha boca. Nossas línguas dançam juntas de forma frenética, o beijo é intenso e urgente, e eu não vejo a hora de me livrar de suas roupas também.

Eu o ajudo a tirar o terno, e logo em seguida cravo minhas unhas em suas costas, por cima da camisa social, descendo até sua lombar, puxando a camisa que estava dentro da calça, e deslizando minha mão para o seu traseiro, apertando com força, assim como ele gostava de fazer comigo.

Ele olha para mim com uma expressão de surpresa e dúvida. "Você não é o único que tem fetiche por bundas"

"Eu não tenho fetiche por bunda, eu tenho fetiche pela _sua_ bunda". Ele sussurra em meu ouvido, e depois dá uma mordidinha no lóbulo da minha orelha.

"I fucking love your ass too", digo apertando seu traseiro novamente.

E então, eu tenho uma ideia. No começo era só um pensamento idiota, mas, conforme eu penso mais nisso, e conforme as coisas entre Edward e eu ficam mais quentes, é difícil não fantasiar sobre isso.

Eu giro meu corpo, fazendo com que Edward fique deixo de mim, eu estou sentado no seu colo, inclinado sobre ele, beijando sua boca, sugando sua língua, mordendo seus lábios.

Dessa vez, é minha vez de traçar meu caminho com minha boca pelo seu corpo, abrindo os botões de sua camisa, beijando seu peito, abdômen, me livrando de seu cinto, abrindo o zíper da calça e a puxando para baixo junto com sua cueca. Estamos ambos nus, em minha cama, eu sinto seu membro rígido pressionado contra o meu, eu posso dizer que ele está louco para penetrar dentro de mim, eu posso ver o tom avermelhando em seu pênis, que indica que ele está desesperado para ejacular, e ele só precisa de um estímulo para isso. Porém, eu tenho outros planos para essa noite, mas isso não significa que não serão menos prazerosos que os dele.

Eu encaro seu membro antes de mais, nada, longo e espesso, com finos pelos pubianos ao seu redor. Ele era completamente lindo, e ás vezes era difícil de acreditar que Edward Masen, o empresário rico, sexy e perfeito, era meu namorado. E seus testículos eram hot, tanto que não resisto o impulso de me inclinar em sua direção e suga-los com delicadeza. Edward geme alto e eu sei que estou fazendo a coisa certa.

Logo em seguida, eu o tomo em minha boca, sem provocações, eu começo a suga-lo com rapidez e voracidade, mas tomando cuidado para não machuca-lo com meus dentes, enquanto meus dedos estão passando e arranhando suas coxas e ele se contorcendo e gemendo de dor e prazer. Eu consigo erguer e dobrar seus joelhos, afastando-os para que eu possa ter mais espaço para o que eu estou prestes a fazer. Com seu pênis no fundo da minha garganta, Edward põe mão em minha cabeça, agarrando meus cabelos, enquanto ele geme alto.

Mas eu não quero que isso acabe agora, e se eu continuar com isso, Edward vai gozar em poucos instantes, então, lentamente eu deixo seu pênis escapar por entre meus lábios, enquanto recebo mais um olhar confuso de Edward.

"Don't cum!" eu digo a ele com um sorriso malicioso. "Not yet"

Ele ainda não entende, mas faz um rápido aceno com a cabeça, e eu volto a minha atenção ao seu pênis, mas, dessa vez, masturbando-o, movendo minha mão pelo seu membro lentamente, pois quero que ele relaxe um pouco antes que eu continue com meu plano.

A primeira etapa do plano já está em andamento, eu ainda estou masturbando seu membro, que está lambuzado com a minha saliva, o que diminui o atrito com minha mão, deixando as coisas ainda prazerosas para ele. Edward agora está mais relaxado, a cabeça deitada no colchão, olhos fechados e baixos grunhidos saindo de sua boca.

Com a primeira etapa concluída, eu passo para a segunda, me posicionando entre suas pernas abertas e flexionadas, e lentamente seu passo a língua na região logo abaixo de seus testículos, seu períneo.

A coisa maravilhosa sobre a estimulação do períneo é que quanto menos força usada, melhor. Eles possuem nervos sensíveis e apenas o mais leve dos toques acende uma resposta muito prazerosa para quem recebe o estímulo. Eu recebo minha resposta prazerosa de Edward em forma de um longo e alto gemido, "Un, porra, tão perto", enquanto agarra meu travesseiro com força

"Hold on, Edward!" eu o alerto. "Se você gozar antes da hora, prometo que não vou transar com você durante um mês!"

"Urgh, Jasper!" ele geme quando eu volto à lamber seu períneo, eu lanço um olhar de advertência para ele e ele volta a abraçar o travesseiro com mais força ainda.

Isso é tão divertido, nunca imaginei que teria esse tipo de controle sobre Edward. Quero dizer, ele é sempre tão intimidador, poderoso e controlador, que é difícil imaginá-lo em uma situação tão passiva quanto essa, e isso deixa as coisas ainda mais excitantes.

Mas eu ainda tenho o grande final para o plano. Lambendo meus dedos da mão livre, e lubrificando-os com minha saliva, lentamente eu pressiono meu dedo indicador em seu ânus. A falta de aviso o surpreende e seu corpo todo fica tenso por alguns instantes, mas lentamente ele relaxa e eu começo a penetrar dentro dele, sentindo seu músculo apertado em meu dedo.

Edward demora um pouco para se acostumar com a sensação, mas acho que minha mão em seu pênis, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido e minha língua em seu períneo fazem com que ele esqueça o desconforto rapidamente. Uma vez que sinto que ele já se acostumou, eu insiro um segundo dedo, sentindo-o mais apertado.

"Oh, Jasper, pl-please!" ele está implorando para mim, implorando! Edward Masen está implorando e isso até me deixa com pena dele, mas é para o seu próprio bem, ele precisa aguentar mais um pouco.

"Quase lá, honey, aguente um pouco mais" eu peço a ele.

Eu afasto meus dedos dentro dele, suas costas se arqueiam e eu posso ver que ele não vai durar por muito tempo, então começo a procurar por sua próstata, esperando que meus dedos sejam longos o suficiente para alcançá-la.

Eu quase grito Aleluia, quando eu sinto a textura distinta, reconhecível de sua próstata, e eu acho que ele quase faz o mesmo. Eu suavemente estimulo a região com meus dois dedos e eu sei que Edward vai explodir em poucos instantes se eu não me apressar, mas a sensação de estar dentro dele, ver ele reagir aos meus toques dessa forma, é tão boa que, se eu pudesse, faria com que esse momento durasse para sempre.

"Cum for me baby!" eu finalmente exclamo, e não leva muitos segundos para que um grito alto escape de sua garganta, e ele comece a gozar. Realmente a gozar muito.

O líquido branco e espesso jorra de seu pênis pulsante, caindo sobre seu abdômen, minha mão, e até mesmo seu peito, enquanto o músculo de seu ânus se aperta em meus dedos. Ele dá um último gemido alto, gutural que é o último de todos os sons de sexo que ele proferiu até agora.

Eu me sinto tão orgulhoso de mim mesmo e, ao mesmo tempo, mal posso acreditar que eu fiz isso, eu fiz isso com Edward, fiz Edward, o cara poderoso e intimidador, suplicar para mim.

"That was... Feel free to do that again." Ele diz, me observa lamber seu sêmen de meus dedos, e logo em seguida pego uma caixa de lenços para limpar seu corpo.

Eu sorrio e o beijo, me deitando sobre ele, nossos corpos suados e nus pressionados um contra o outro, e o meu pênis ainda está duro. Eu sei, é que minhas mãos estavam ocupadas para eu me masturbar.

"Você ainda está excitado" ele sussurra.

"Tudo bem" digo encolhendo os ombros.

"Não, não está, da outra vez eu deixei você ir sem se satisfazer" ele morde o lábio, parece apreensivo. "Acho que está na hora de eu retribuir o que fez por mim"

"O que quer dizer?" dessa vez sou eu que estou confuso.

"Jasper... please... fuck me!"

Eu olho em seus olhos, encarando-os fixamente enquanto eles me encaram de volta. Ok, esse deve ser o dia das surpresas, pois eu também não esperava por essa. Ele repete com um sussurro, eu mal posso ouvir sua voz, e quando ele pede com um 'please', é impossível recusar.

E me levanto da cama para pegar um pacote de camisinha e o tubo de lubrificante na gaveta do criado-mudo, e logo volto para a cama. Rapidamente eu abro a camisinha e a deslizo pelo meu membro, enquanto Edward me observa, e por fim, me lambuzo com o gel lubrificante, aplicando um pouco no ânus de Edward.

"Tem certeza?" eu pergunto antes de mais nada. Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, e, colocando suas pernas em cada lado dos meus quadris, e me posicionando de joelhos entre elas, eu pressiono meu membro em seu ânus.

Leva um pouco de tempo para que Edward se acostume com meu pênis em seu ânus, mas pelo menos o desconforto e a dor não são tão grande, já que eu já o havia preparado para isso com os meus dedos, mesmo sem saber que isso aconteceria.

Concentrado, eu observo cada expressão de Edward enquanto eu penetro cada centímetro dentro dele, bem lentamente. Qualquer sinal de dor maior ou qualquer coisa do tipo, eu pararia, mas ele parece aguentar.

Eu já estou parcialmente dentro de Edward quando sua boca se abre e seus olhos se apertam, eu paro por um instante, e o observo. Edward está tenso demais para que eu continuo, então, eu levo minhas mãos até suas pernas, acariciando suas cochas ternamente, descendo em direção aos seus quadris, subindo pelo seu abdômen até o seu peito e descendo novamente. Eu repito o movimento mais algumas vezes até que sinto que ele está relaxado, e posso ver seu pênis voltar a ficar ereto.

"Oh, Deus", ele suspira.

Isso mesmo. Ele está completamente pronto para ser fodido.

Eu pressionar meus quadris para frente e começar a deslizar lentamente. Ele afasta as pernas, seus olhos estão abertos agora e ele me encara. Quando minhas coxas encontrar as suas, penetrando completamente, ele geme baixo, usando suas pernas para me puxar para ele.

"Feels So fucking good!", eu digo a ele novamente.

Eu me inclino em sua direção, e ele envolve suas pernas em torno dos meus quadris, pressionando seu pênis quase completamente ereto entre nossos abdômens. Eu não vou ser capaz de ficar assim por mais tempo ou eu gozar logo, mas eu tenho que beijá-lo.

Ele responde me beijando avidamente, sugando meus lábios e enfiando a língua na minha boca. "Oh, Deus, Jasper", ele geme. Ele não viu nada ainda.

Eu me afasto novamente, segurando suas pernas e levando-as ao meu ombro, e então invisto contra ele. Ele me observa enquanto eu repito o movimento de novo, e de novo, e mais algumas vezes, até que inclino meus quadris para baixo e invisto mais uma vez, tocando sua próstata.

Eu mantenho o novo ângulo e ele se contorce na cama, flexionado seus músculos e fazendo os melhores sons de sexo que eu já ouvi.

E tenho o meu jeito que eu faço. Às vezes eu liberar uma de minhas mãos para dar-lhe alguns golpes duros, e cada vez que os dedos dos pés enrolar, e ele fica todo expectante, e faz o seu 'quase lá' cara, então eu recuar e segurar a mão de novo e colocar tudo Eu tenho em trepar com ele. Eu sei que o momento em que ele cums, eu vou também. Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu vou durar até vê-lo perder, sentindo-o orgasmo em mim. Foda-se, o pensamento de vê-lo cum toda sobre minha mão, enquanto eu transar com ele profundo e senti-lo de pulso em torno de mim, essa merda é boa o suficiente para condenar perto me tirar.

"Ah, fuck, Jasper, por favor, por favor", ele implora novamente.

Ele está gritando de prazer novamente e eu sei que, se ele pudesse gozar mais, ele já estaria gozando nesse momento. Esse é o estímulo perfeito para me deixar incrivelmente excitado, e sou eu que estou gritando e prestes a gozar agora.

Eu invisto contra ele uma vez. A sensação de prazer corre pelas minhas veias.

Segunda vez. Todos os músculos do meu corpo se flexionam.

Terceira vez. Eu entro em erupção, literalmente. Meu pênis jorra o sêmen dentro dele. Foi um dos melhores orgasmos da minha vida.

Quando minha respiração volta ao normal e eu tiro meu pau de dentro dele, Edward suspira com a perda. Eu me deito ao seu lado, a cama é de solteiro e pequena, nos obrigando colarmos nossos corpos um no outro.

"E se não for bom em mais nada?" pergunto após um longo silêncio, enquanto estávamos nos recuperando. Ele olha para mim, um pouco confuso. "Se eu sair da agência, e se eu não tiver mais nada para fazer."

"Tenho certeza que você vai arranjar alguma coisa, você é incrível" ele diz tranquilo. "O que pensa em fazer?"

"Eu não sei... queria trabalhar em uma editora... Sempre foi meu sonho, não acho que vá conseguir".

"Jasper, eu sempre vou te apoiar em qualquer decisão que tomar, tenha certeza disso, e eu sei que qualquer editora, ou seja lá onde você for trabalhar, iria adorar ter você" ele diz com um sorriso, tocando meu rosto. Ele diz com tanta certeza que me faz acreditar também. Eu podia fazer isso, podia arranjar um emprego.

"Eu te amo" eu digo sem pensar duas vezes e um sorriso enorme brilha em seu rosto perfeito.

"Eu te amo também, honey".

Depois do sexo, nós tomamos um banho juntos e eu preparo a janta para ele, estávamos ambos famintos devido a energia que perdemos enquanto estávamos no quarto. Nós comemos macarronada, e, depois que ele me ajuda a lavar e secar a louça, nós ficamos deitados no sofá assistindo a um filme, nós dormimos juntos na minha cama apertada naquela noite, eu me recordo das vezes que me deitei nessa cama e me sentia vazio e solitário por dentro por não ter ninguém para se deitar comigo. Agora, com Edward deitado junto à mim, eu não podia me sentir mais feliz.

**END**


	13. Chapter 13

MAGICAL

Eu acordo cedo naquele dia, são seis horas da manhã quando levando da cama e vou até o banheiro para tomar um banho gelado para despertar. Em alguns minutos, estou devidamente vestido, com uma camisa social de botões e calças jeans, bebo uma caneca de café e saio de casa para trabalhar.

Na garagem do apartamento que divido com Riley, o volvo preto reluzente está me esperando como sempre, o carro que ganhei de Edward, ele disse que seria bom para me ajudar a me locomover pela cidade, já que eu costumava a ficar andando de táxi de cima para baixo por causa do trabalho. Eu tentei recusar, mas Edward disse que não aceitaria não como resposta, e, como já tinha comprado o carro, não me aceitava outra coisa a fazer.

Eu só estaciono cerca de dez minutos depois de siar do apartamento onde moro, parando no estacionamento de um prédio não muito grande, e logo em seguida entro no elevador, apertando o botão que me levava ao oitavo andar. Mais alguns segundos e o elevador para no andar desejado, a porta se abre e eu entro na ampla sala, divididas por biombos.

"Jasper!" Alice exclama quando me vê. Sempre bem vestida, ela desfila em minha direção, com seu vestido tubinho azul escuro e os saltos altos. "Que bom te ver, eu estava esperando por você".

Ela se aproxima de mim e me cumprimenta com um abraço amigável.

"Bom dia, Ali" digo sorrindo enquanto retribuo seu abraço.

"Você trouxe aquela matéria que te pedi?"

"Está aqui..." digo pegando o pen-drive em minha bolsa e entregando para ela.

"Ótimo, vamos publicá-la no jornal de amanhã. Aliás, pode fazer um favor para mim? Pode revisar os textos do Eric?"

"Claro, é só me mandar por e-mail..."

"Eu já mandei" ela diz com um sorriso, antes de dar meia volta e ir até sua sala.

Eu também caminho em direção ao meu cubículo, me sentando em minha mesa e ligando o computador para checar os e-mails.

Alice Brandon era a minha mais nova chefe. Faz sete meses desde que deixei a agência onde trabalhava como garoto de programa, foi um difícil tomar a decisão, e mais difícil ainda contar a Esme, mas ela acabou aceitando bem, disse que esperava que esse dia fosse chegar, especialmente depois que eu assumi meu namoro com Edward.

Também não foi fácil encontrar um emprego, mas, depois de mandar alguns curriculum para algumas editoras, recebi um e-mail do Seattle Daily News, e acabei aceitando a oferta.

Eu ainda tenho contato com ela, muito menos do que antes, mas vez ou outra nós nos encontramos no mesmo restaurante de sempre para conversarmos sobre as novidades. Ela sempre diz que meus antigos clientes perguntam por mim, embora eu acredite que ela exagera na maioria das vezes.

As coisas continuam as mesmas com Riley, ele ainda é meu melhor amigo e ainda dividimos o apartamento juntos, o único problema é que a cada dia fica mais difícil já que Alec, seu novo namorado, costuma passar um bom tempo lá, e é como se eu estivesse dividindo o lugar com mais uma pessoa. Embora passem tanto tempo juntos, Riley ainda não contou ao namorado sobre sua real profissão, os dois se conheceram em uma boate e desde então não se desgrudam mais. Esme e eu achamos que não vai demorar muito para que deixe a agência também, o que está deixando Esme preocupada, pois, segundo ela, está prestes a perder mais um de seus melhores empregados, mas também disse que contratou mais rapazes com grande potencial.

Quanto a Edward, um mês após eu sai da agência, ele recebeu uma oferta de negócios, na Inglaterra. Eu não entendi exatamente que espécie de negócios se tratava, mas entendi muito bem quando disse que ficaria alguns meses morando em Londres. Nós passamos nosso último final de semana juntos, sem telefonemas de seus sócios ou reuniões nos atrapalhando, e, na segunda de manhã, eu o acompanhei até o aeroporto, e essa foi a última vez que nos vimos desde então.

Eu não consigo expressar em palavras o quanto eu sinto a falta dele. Nós nos falamos pouco, ele está ocupado, como sempre, e eu também tenho as coisas da redação para cuidar. Passar esse tempo longe de Edward também me fez perceber o quanto eu verdadeiramente o amo, mais do que eu já amei alguém antes, e que a decisão de sair da agência foi correta.

"Jasper? Eu adorei a matéria, ficou muito boa" Alice diz com um sorriso, eu mal havia notado que ela havia entrado em meu cubículo. "Depois que terminar de revisar os textos de Eric, pode vir à minha sala rapidinho?"

Alice e eu éramos amigos, e ela era a melhor chefe que alguém poderia ter. As vezes ela me chamava para ir até sua sala para tomar um café e conversar, ou até marcarmos de sair para beber alguma coisa em um bar, mas, por algum motivo, eu achava que dessa vez era diferente.

Eu termino de revisar os textos e os gravo no pen-drive para passar para Alice, e em seguida em vou até sua sala como ela pediu, quando entro, ela pede para eu fechar a porta.

"Algum problema?"

"Acredito que não" ela diz encolhendo os ombros, sentada à sua mesa. "E você?"

"Também não..." tá legal, aquilo estava ficando estranho, e eu sabia que havia alguma coisa por trás disso.

"E como vai Edward?"

Alice era a única no meu trabalho que sabia sobre Edward, ela havia me pegado falando pelo celular com ele uma vez, e como ela é uma excelente repórter, não demorou muito tempo até que ela descobrisse de quem se tratava.

"Ele está bem também... não tenho muitas noticias dele, mas ele está bem".

"Ouvi dizer que ele voltaria esse final de semana..." ela diz como quem não quer nada.

"Ouviu certo..."

"Faz seis meses que ele esteve fora, certo?"

"Exatamente"

"Bom... Olha, Jasper, eu vou ir direto ao assunto. Por que não tire esse fim de semana de folga? Você tem trabalhado sem parar desde que chegou aqui, merece um descanso".

"Ali, eu agradeço, mas não precisa fazer isso".

"Eu sei que não, mas, como eu disse, você merece, além do mais, depois de seis meses longe, vocês vão precisar de bastante tempo para matar as saudades"

"Ali-"

"Jasper, eu sou sua chefe, e estou dizendo que juro que corto a sua cabeça se você vier amanhã!"

Eu suspiro. Uma folga até que caia bem, especialmente para passar o fim de semana com Edward.

"Tá legal, você ganhou" ela sorri.

"Ótimo, então nos vemos na segunda, vou passar algumas de suas matérias para Jane, e segunda você me conta como foi o fim de semana" ela diz rindo.

Eu mal podia acreditar que eu finalmente iria ver Edward de novo, depois de cinco meses praticamente sem nos falarmos, ele finalmente estava voltando, e nós teríamos o final de semana inteiro para recuperar o tempo perdido, e isso me deu ideias boas para tornar esse fim de semana o mais inesquecível de todos.

Naquela tarde, após sair do trabalho, eu liguei para Carlisle, eu estava planejando um jantar de recepção fabuloso para Edward, e Carlisle ficou feliz em ajudar. Ele falou que eu poderia contar com ela para a preparação de tudo, que contataria Sue para fazer a comida predileta de Edward, e eu só precisava estar adequadamente bem vestido esperando por ele no local marcado.

Então, de noite, quando eu estava deitado em meu quarto, observando o teto, mal conseguindo conter a angústia e ansiedade de ver Edward de novo, ouço meu telefone tocar.

"Hey, honey" ele exclamou quando eu atendi. "Como foi o seu dia?"

"Bom e cansativo, como sempre... e o seu?"

"A mesma coisa. Consegui fechar negócio com uma empresa daqui, deu tudo certo"

"E isso significa que você estará no voo de Londres para Seattle amanhã?"

Eu ouço ele sorrir. "Sim, vai ter um almoço de comemoração, mas estarei ai ao anoitecer"

Eu sinto meu corpo tremer de antecipação. "Mal posso esperar, estou morrendo de saudades!"

"Eu também estou morrendo de saudades de você. Não vejo a hora de estar aí, ao seu lado, te beijar de novo... te tocar..." sua voz era quase um sussurro desesperado.

Eu sorrio. Eu devo estar tão solitário e desesperado para sentir os lábios de Edward nos meus, suas mãos percorrendo todo o meu corpo e parando sobre o meu traseiro, apertando com força, que apenas o tom desesperado em sua voz, assim como eu, me deixa excitado. "Is your cock hard for me?"

"Always, babe."

"I'm hard for you too."

"Se eu estivesse com você agora eu poderia cuidar disso", digo ele.

Tenho certeza que ele faria. Eu sorrio e digo com uma voz rouca, "O que você faria comigo?"

"O que você quer que eu faça para você?" ele pergunta quase que imediatamente, juntando-se a minha provocação.

Eu também não hesito quando respondo "Eu quero que você me foda na cozinha, de quatro, investir contra mim tão forte até eu gritar".

"Parece delicioso, mas isso não é o que eu faria com você."

Eu mordo o lábio, um pouco surpreso mas esperando por ouvir uma sugestão melhor. "Por que não?"

"Porque eu sinto sua falta, amor. Eu não posso simplesmente te foder no chão da sua cozinha. Não, eu iria levar um bom tempo com você. E dar a devida atenção para cada parte de seu corpo".

Meu pau se contorceu na minha calça e eu procuro por uma posição melhor na cama. "Ah, é?" Minha voz falha um pouco e eu rapidamente tento recuperar a compostura e calma, embora eu tenha certeza que Edward sabia que ele estava me derrubando.

"Eu ia começar deitando você em sua cama. Suavemente, tão suavemente que você acharia que os anjos estão colocando você em uma pilha de lençóis de seda. Imagino que você está vestido agora, então eu tiraria seus sapatos. Talvez faria uma massagem em seus pés um pouco, e, depois de tirar suas meias, eu beijaria seus pés". Eu sorrio. Eu quase podia ver o rosto de Edward, próximo a mim, me encarando com seus olhos famintos e sorriso torto malicioso. "Você quer que eu pare?"

"Não, não!" Me apresso a dizer. "Só estou imaginando que, provavelmente eu iria acabar com todo o clima dando risada, o que seria uma pena".

"Bem, então eu só tenho que seguir para as pernas então. Beijando seus tornozelos, Subindo lentamente até seus joelhos", diz ele.

Ele continuou, "Eu rastejaria até o seu corpo para que eu pudesse beijá-lo atrás de sua orelha, e eu sei o quão sensível sua pele é nessa região".

"Edward..." Eu gemia para o quarto vazio. Minha ereção pressionada contra minhas calças estava me incomodando, e eu tive que abrir o zíper.

Edward riu suavemente, meu pau crescendo mais com o som de seu riso. Em seguida, ele continuou, "Eu vou te beijar no queixo. Se eu estivesse aí com você agora, eu arrastaria meu nariz ao longo de sua linha da mandíbula, e daria um beijo suave nos lábios. Um beijo doce, que você quase nem sentiria. Lentamente, eu passaria minhas mãos pelo seu peito, até que chegar a bainha de sua camisa. Puxando-a para cima, até me livrar dela."

Eu sorri. "Isso é tudo o que vai fazer comigo?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu também iria virar você, porque parece que pulei uma parte muito importante do seu corpo."

Eu sorrio. "Minha bunda?" Eu pergunto, balançando meu traseiro contra o colchão. Ele teria rido se ele poderia me ver.

"Sim, sua bunda." Ele confirmou.

"E o que você está planejando fazer com minha bunda?" Eu pergunto, meu pau pulsava com necessidade de algum toque humano. Eu estava determinado a esperar até que Edward seguisse para uma parte mais excitante antes de dar um pouco de atenção ao meu membro.

"Primeiro, um beijo ou dois antes de afundar meus dentes em sua bunda perfeita. Quero sentir seus músculos, apertando enquanto eu o mordo. Quero ouvir você gemer quando eu brinco com seu ânus com a minha língua", disse ele. Meu pênis parecia crescer e me implorar para alguma atenção.

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo, mas Edward me interrompeu, sua voz tornando-se mais aquecida. "Eu quero provocar sua entrada com meu pau antes de enterrá-lo na sua bunda. Em seguida, puxar bem lentamente e bater de volta contra você. Quero colocar minhas mãos em suas costas para que eu possa sentir seu corpo tremer quando eu sair de novo, ainda mais lento do que antes. vou entrar em você mais devagar desta vez, você vai me implorar para investir em você de novo, o que eu vou ser mais do que feliz em ajudar."

"Oh, fuck, Edward!" eu exclamo.

"Você está se masturbando? Eu quero ouvir você gemer enquanto se masturba". Imediatamente eu faço o que pede, enfiando minha mão por dentro da calça e envolvendo meus dedos em meu pênis. "Está nu?"

"Não" eu digo com um gemido.

"Tire suas roupas, eu quero você nu!" ele ordena, e novamente eu o faço.

Não demoro muito para me livrar das minhas roupas, eu estava tão cheio de tesão que não via a hora de gozar. Me deitando na cama novamente, eu aproveito para colocar no viva voz e lubrifico minha mão com saliva, e começo a me masturbar, bem rápido, enquanto acaricio meus testículos com a outra mão.

"Oh, Edward... so good"

"Hum, baby... toque seu ânus, imagine que eu estou te fodendo, do jeito que disse" Obedecendo às suas ordens, lubrifico os dedos com saliva e lentamente pressiono o primeiro contra meu ânus, sentindo entrar dentro de mim. "Você se lembra do nosso primeiro encontro? Você se masturbando enquanto eu te assistia".

"Oh yeah, como eu poderia esquecer? Foi o melhor dia da minha vida"

Ele sorri. "Da minha também, babe. Queria estar aí para te assistir, como na primeira vez". Ele diz, e solta um gemido alto.

"Está se masturbando também?"

"É claro, eu não pude resistir à imagem de você deitado em sua cama, nu, com a mão em seu pênis duro". Ele suspira e geme mais algumas vezes. "Porra, Jasper. Você tem alguma ideia do que você faz comigo?"

"Não, por que você não me diz o que eu faço com você, baby", digo com a voz áspera de ansiedade.

"Oh fuuuck". eu imaginava a sensação de sua respiração molhada no meu ouvido. "O seu sotaque, Jasper. Está muito mais forte do que era!"

"Yee haw," Eu ri. "Quando você chegar em casa, eu vou por minhas mãos em seu corpo e fazer loucuras com você." Digo reforçando meu sotaque.

"Deus, você me deixa tão excitado. Eu só quero te tocar. Quero que seja minha mão no seu pênis, bombeando para cima e para baixo."

Fazia pouco mais de duas semanas desde que eu havia me masturbado, ultimamente eu estava tão ocupado e cansado com o trabalho, era o único jeito de manter minha mente afastada de Edward. Meu corpo ansiava por seu toque, e saber que ele estava tão afetado pela voz, só me excitou ainda mais.

Eu teria dado qualquer coisa para tê-lo comigo. Memórias da última vez que transamos, em sua casa, em sua cama, durante praticamente toda a noite. Ele havia gostado das novas experiências de quando dormiu em minha casa, quando eu o masturbei e toquei seu ânus, estimulando sua próstata, e depois o fodi. Desde então, ele havia ficado louco por aquilo, quase sempre pedia para que eu lambesse seu ânus. Ainda assim, ele preferia ser o ativo da relação, e eu adorava senti-lo em cima de mim, investindo contra mim, cada vez mais forte.

"Só que, se eu estivesse aí, eu não estaria usando a minha mão", ele admite sem rodeios.

"Oh, Deus," Eu mal podia falar quando ele continuou.

"Sim, nenhuma mão para mim. Quero chupar seu pau... ele todo."

Meu pau impossivelmente endureceu ainda mais em suas palavras. Mal tive tempo de entrar na fantasia quando ele continuou.

"Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de lamber seu pênis, da base até a glande, bem lentamente, e depois enterrar meu nariz em seus testículos, eu posso sentir seu cheiro, é tão excitante"

Eu gemi. Alto. Muito alto.

Minha mão deslizou sobre meu pau latejante. Usando meus quadros, movimentando-os para cima e para baixo, fodendo minha própria mão..

"Depois lamber o interior de suas coxas bronzeadas antes de arrastar a minha língua até sua virilha. Bem suave. Eu quero ter você em minha boca, sentir seu gosto. Vou chupar sua glande toda. "

"Oh merda", eu consegui a rosnar. "Deus, Edward, por favor... não pare."

"Lentamente, eu o tomarei profundamente em minha boca, deslizando meus lábios ao longo de seu pênis, até sua cabeça bater no fundo da minha garganta."

Eu vagamente ouvia própria mão de Edward masturbar seu pau enquanto eu imaginava seus exuberantes lábios cor de rosa em volta do meu membro, enquanto ele estava de joelhos diante de mim, seu punho a masturbando a si mesmo.

"Foda-me, Edward," digo em voz alta, e ouço sua resposta automática.

"Bem, Jasper é um pouco difícil quando eu estou a quilômetros de distância, mas eu estou tentando fazer o melhor que eu posso", ele riu. Eu balanço a cabeça ligeiramente, sentindo uma pequena gota de suor correr pelo meu rosto.

"Você sente as vibrações de meus lábios quando eu gemo em torno de você, uma de minhas mãos em seu traseiro, segurando-lhe apertado contra o meu rosto, enquanto a outra mão está acariciando suas bolas. Enquanto minha cabeça se move para cima e para baixo, seus dedos se apertando em meu cabelo, me guiando para definir um ritmo mais rápido. Adoro quando você puxa meu cabelo, empurrando-se mais profundo em minha boca quente. Adoro quando você fode minha boca. Você está quase, amor? "

"Fuck, sim, por favor, não pare... por favor." Cada uma de suas palavras me impulsionam para mais perto do orgasmo, minha mão furiosamente acariciando-me enquanto meus quadris se movimentam para cima e para baixo rapidamente.

"Eu adoro quando você me implorar, Jasper.", ele ofega em respirações pequenas, e eu sabia que ele estava perto também. "Eu amo o seu pau na minha boca, eu sinto o seu gozo na minha garganta, grosso e quente."

"Mais ..." Minhas bolas começaram a apertar, e eu sinto o familiar, e muito bem-vindo, queimar no meu abdômen.

"É claro, Jasper", ele ofegou. "Fode a minha boca, enfie seu pau em mim, puxe meus cabelos. Diga-me como é bom, o quanto você quer que eu te foda."

"Cumming," Eu rosno enquanto meus músculos se flexionam, levantando os quadris, jorrando meu sêmen em meu próprio peito, e ao mesmo tempo grito uma lista grande de palavrões.

Edward fica em silêncio do outro lado da linha, exceto pelo som de sua respiração pesada enquanto masturbava-se mais rápido. Eu sabia que sua técnica preferida, segurando a base seu pênis com uma mão e estimulando sua glande com a outra. Ele não demora a gozar, choramingando e gemendo enquanto morde o lábio inferior deixando derramar seu sêmen em si mesmo, descansando por um momento depois de estabilizar sua respiração.

Naquela noite, apesar de querer ficar mais tempo e conversar mais, me ouvir dizer coisas sujas pelo telefone, ele diz que precisa ir, tinha que acordar cedo para a festa no dia seguinte e já deveria estar dormindo. Mas antes de desligar, ele não me deixa esquecer de que amanhã nós finalmente nos veremos.

Estou sentado na cadeira, diante de uma mesa pequena redonda forrada por um pano de seda branco, com taças de vidro, um vaso de flores com rosas vermelhas, dois garfos, duas facas e dois guardanapos. Carlisle realmente realizou um grande trabalho com a preparação do jantar de boas-vindas a Edward, estava tudo perfeito, como eu imaginava que seria. A mesa, o céu em nossas cabeças, escuro e estrelado, a lua cheia perfeita brilhando radiantemente. Tudo estava perfeito.

Meu telefone toca e eu observo o visor, indicando que havia uma mensagem nova de Carlisle.

_Acabamos de chegar do aeroporto, estamos indo para o seu prédio, Edward não faz a mínima ideia._

_- Carlisle_

Eu sorrio. Em poucos minutos Edward estará aqui, na minha frente, com toda sua perfeição, e beleza. Eu havia esperado tanto por esse dia que mal achei que conseguiria sobreviver, meu coração estava batendo forte e minhas mãos estavam soadas, eu andava de um lado para o outro, tentando me acalmar, ao mesmo tempo em que agradecia por Sue e suas ajudantes estarem no andar de baixo, em meu apartamento, preparando o jantar, aguardando eu apertar um botão para que elas pudessem servir. Mas antes, Edward precisava estar aqui.

Eu recebo outra mensagem de Carlisle minutos depois, meu coração bate ainda mais forte.

_Chegamos em seu prédio, estou estacionado aqui fora, Edward está subindo._

_- Carlisle_

Edward estava subindo, Edward estava a poucos metros de distância de mim, e meu coração estava batendo incrivelmente rápido. Ele deveria estar no elevador agora, se aproximando. Em segundos ele chegaria no meu andar, e antes de entrar, iria avistar o bilhete que deixei para ele colado na porta, dizendo que estou esperando por ele no terraço, e então ele subiria para me encontrar.

Como esperado, a porta do terraço se abre e eu me levanto para recepciona-lo. E lá está ele, parado diante de mim, com seu smoking preto, seus cabelos cor de cobre, seus olhos verdes claro e seu sorriso torto perfeito.

"Edward!" eu exclamo, e em segundo eu estou agarrado a ele, pressionando meu corpo contra o dele, sentindo seu calor, sentindo seu cheiro característicos, sentindo seus braços envolverem minha cintura após alguns segundos de surpresa, ouvindo ele rir, com seus lábios próximos do meu ouvido.

E então eu me afasto dois centímetros dele só para olhá-lo nos olhos e pressionar meus lábios nos dele, minha língua deslizando para dentro de sua boca quase que imediatamente, procurando pela dele, e sentindo sua resposta logo em seguida quando sinto sua língua se pressionar contra a minha.

Era como eu me lembrava, e ao mesmo tempo mil vezes melhor. Sua boca, sua língua suas mãos apertando meu traseiro. Tudo se encaixando perfeitamente, o que parecia um sonho distante, estava diante de mim, real e perfeito.

"Eu achei que esse dia nunca fosse chegar!" ele admite depois do beijo, se afastando de mim para me observar melhor, e eu faço o mesmo. "Seu cabelo está mais curto" ele diz passando a mão em meus cabelos. "Eu gostei".

"Que bom, eu cortei especialmente para você" digo dando um breve beijo em seus lábios. "Falando nisso, por favor, sente-se".

Ele percebe a mesa atrás de mim e parece surpreso, mas faz o que eu pedi, sentando-se diante de mim.

"Planejou tudo isso?"

"Mais ou menos... a maior parte do plano foi ideia de Carlisle, ele praticamente cuidou de tudo."

Ele ri. "Carlisle se superou dessa vez. Me lembre de dar-lhe um aumento por isso"

"Sendo assim, provavelmente vai querer dar um aumento para Sue também" eu aperto o botão e segundos depois ela aparece com o prato preferido de Edward, servindo à mesa, acompanhada de uma garota praticamente da mesma idade que eu, chamada Angela.

"Vocês todos estão participando disso?" ele exclama.

"A ideia foi do Sr. Jasper" Sue diz com um sorriso quando sua ajudante termina de servir o champanhe.

Edward sorri para mim, e segura minha mão por cima da mesa. "Eu te amo"

"Eu também te amo" a frase fica bem mais fácil de dizer, depois que você o faz pela segunda vez.

Ele beija minha mão e nós prosseguimos com o jantar depois que Sue e Angela saem para deixar-nos a sós.

Nós jantamos sobre a luz do luar, eu conto a Edward sobre minhas recentes novidades, meu dia-a-dia no trabalho e sobre Alice, minha nova chefe. Ele me ouve atentamente, com um sorriso no rosto, e depois nós prosseguimos trocando elogios e palavras de afeto, dizendo um ao outro o quanto sentimos saudades.

E depois da sobremesa, ele disse:

"Essa noite foi maravilhosa, obrigado por tudo"

"Não me agradeça, agradeça a Carlisle, sem ele essa noite teria sido um fiasco!"

Ele ri, e após uma pausa, ele pergunta: "Eu quero saber quais são suas expectativas."

"Minhas expectativas para o que exatamente?" eu pergunto.

"Nós. Quanto tempo você espera que a gente fique juntos?"

Eu o observo com cautela, me perguntando onde quer chegar com isso. "Eu não quero que haja uma data de validade de nós", eu digo. "Eu quero ficar com você, enquanto você quiser ficar comigo."

"Então ... para sempre?" Ele pergunto, sorrindo timidamente.

"Isso seria um ótimo começo" eu rio.

Ele dá uma mordida em seu sorvete de baunilha e prossegue. "E sobre crianças? Você quer ter filhos?"

Eu sorrio e encolho os ombros. "Talvez um dia".

"Está tudo bem com a adoção? E com essa coisa de ele ou ela ter dois pais?"

Eu aceno com a cabeça. "Sim", digo. Nunca foi algo com quem me preocupei muito, mas também não acho que seja um grande problema.

"E sobre casamento?" ele pergunta lentamente.

"Você está me pedindo em casamento?", digo brincando.

"Algum dia, talvez, eu vá pedir, e eu gostaria de saber se você aceitaria...", ele diz.

"Você não pode saber a resposta antes de perguntar, essa é a magia sobre o pedido de casamento" digo erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele, mas depois sorrio. "Mas sim, eu adoraria ser sua esposa, Sr. Edward Masen"

"Marido, querido, o marido, você será meu marido, e eu não vou ter vergonha de te apresentar como tal para quem quer que seja!"

"Eu aceitaria com orgulho, feliz, e de bom grado por ser o seu marido" eu me inclino para beijar seus lábios, e, ainda com o rosto próximo ao dele, eu digo: "Mas boa sorte em tentar me surpreender com a resposta!".

Ele ri. "Tá legal, vou me lembrar disso" e no segundo seguinte ele está com uma caixinha de veludo em sua mão, sobre a mesa, delicadamente ele abre, revelando um anel dourado, simples, sem brilhantes ou esse tipo de coisa exageradas que a maioria das noivas esperam.

Era perfeito.

"Quer se casar comigo, Jasper Whitlock?" Eu não sei o que dizer, estou tão surpreso que, mesmo que soubesse, eu não conseguiria. Eu o encaro, e depois ao anel, e depois a ele. Leva alguns segundos, ou minutos, ou horas... eu não sei. "Estou esperando por uma resposta..." ele diz com um sorriso torto perfeito, porém apreensivo.

"Você não pode fazer isso! Não pode dizer essas coisas desse jeito sem nem dar uma dica! Eu não sei como reagir a surpresas!"

"Mas você disse que eu devia te surpreender" ele se defende.

"Eu estava brincando! Ou não... Não sei! Edward, você quase me-"

"Jasper... sim ou não?"

Eu paro de respirar, meu coração bate forte em meu peito, mas todo o medo, ansiedade e surpresa, de repente vão embora, e eu estou tranquilo de novo. Ou pelo menos o suficiente para respoder.

"Sim"

Ele se levanta e se aproxima de mim para me beijar, um beijo ardente e romântico ao mesmo tempo, e depois coloca a aliança em meu dedo, ele já estava com a sua e eu me pergunto se estava com ela desde que chegou e eu não percebi.

Eu o levo para o meu apartamento, eu não podia me imaginar em outro lugar, outro jeito de terminar essa noite perfeita. Quando entro, Sue e Angela não estão mais lá, as louças estão lavadas e tudo arrumado, como se elas não tivessem passado por aqui. Eu o puxo para o meu quarto, abrindo a porta e recebendo outra surpresa.

Minha antiga cama de casal havia desaparecido, em seu lugar estava uma cama de casal enorme, que parecia deixar o quarto ainda menor, mas eu não me importei com isso, eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida deitado naquela cama com Edward.

Eu observo lentamente as pétalas de rosas vermelhas jogadas pelo quarto, em cima do colchão, as velas acesas, por todos os lugares, dando um aspecto romântico ao quarto, não posso acreditar que ele tenha feito isso.

"Você-?"

"Não... não fui eu..." ele diz, e está tão surpreso quanto eu.

"Carlisle" dizemos ao mesmo tempo, olhando um para o outro e depois sorrimos.

"Vai ter que dar a ele um aumento enorme" eu lhe digo e Edward ri.

Ele me beija, bem romântico, e lentamente me deita sobre o colchão confortável e macio, repleto de folhas, ele beija meu pescoço enquanto se livra das minhas roupas e faço o mesmo com as dele. Aquela noite foi a mais mágica de nossas vidas, depois da jantar surpresa, e o pedido de casamento, nós transamos, o sexo mais delicioso que já tivemos, talvez por causa do longo tempo que ficamos separados, talvez por que parecia como se fosse a primeira vez, talvez por causa do pedido de casamento que levou nosso relacionamento à outro nível... eu não sei, a única coisa que sei é que aquela noite foi mágica.

**END**


	14. Chapter 14

SHOW ME

Quando acordo no dia seguinte, estou novamente sozinho na cama, o quarto está mal iluminado por causa das cortinas brancas que cobriam as janelas e impediam que os raios de sol entrassem. Tudo estava tranquilo e silencioso.

Eu suspiro enquanto me pergunto se todos os dias serão assim com Edward, acordar de manhã e ele não estar em lugar algum. Não que eu estivesse acostumado a acordar com um café-da-manhã na cama nas raras vezes que passava a noite com os outros clientes, mas nós estamos em um resort, ele me convidou para passar o fim de semana com ele, só achei que seria diferente dessa vez.

Anyway, eu deixo minhas reclamações de lado e decido tomar um banho antes de descer para tomar o café-da-manhã, como Edward disse, ás oito horas era o melhor horário para pegar as melhores panquecas.

Tomo um banho rápido, uma vez que eu havia aproveitado um bom tempo debaixo do chuveiro na noite anterior com Edward, e, quando saio do box, com uma toalha enrolada nos meus quadris e os cabelos úmidos, ouço alguém bater na porta. Três batidas de leve, porém audíveis. Eu não preciso esperar para saber quem é.

"Pode entrar!" eu anuncio ainda do banheiro e ouço Edward entrar no quarto.

"Jasper?" ele chama por mim.

"No banheiro" eu digo, e eu espero ele se aproximar, encostando seu corpo na soleira da porta enquanto termino de passar o creme hidratante em meus braços.

Eu osso ver pela visão periférica que ele está me observando, e eu gosto disso, eu gosto quando ela fica me observando dessa forma, como quando pediu para que eu me despisse para que ele pudesse analisar meu corpo na noite de nosso primeiro encontro.

"Eu gosto do seu corpo" ele diz, e eu paro para encará-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Thanks... Eu gosto do seu também..."

"No, seriously, you're really fit"

"Bom, eu gosto de me exercitar, é relaxante. Além disso os clientes gostam de garotos malhados" digo enquanto me viro de costas para ele para guardar o tudo d hidratante no armário.

Edwad sorri. "Eu também gosto dessa tatuagem" ele diz, caminhando em minha direção, e puxando a toalha um pouco para baixo para que ele possa observar o símbolo chinês tatuada bem próximo à minha nádega direita. "Deixa ser traseiro ainda mais sexy"

Eu dou risada. "Então, quer dizer que você tem fetiche por traseiros" eu me viro para encará-lo, então percebo que seus cabelos estão molhados e penteados para trás, ele também havia acabado de sair do banho.

"O que posso fazer? Eu sou um dominante" ele diz encolhendo os ombros.

Eu rio novamente, ficando nas pontas dos pés para envolver meus braços no pescoço de Edward, enquanto eu sinto ele envolver minha cintura com os seus. Eu aproximo minha boca de sua orelha, dando uma pequena mordida no seu lóbulo, e Edward solta um gemido baixo, é bom saber que ele tem as orelhas sensíveis.

"A propósito..." ele diz em um sussurro. "O seu traseiro is the best!" sinto suas mãos apertarem meu traseiro. "Agora, é melhor se apressar se quisermos pegar as melhores panquecas, estarei de esperando no hall" ele diz dando um tapa no traseiro e eu dou risada novamente.

Após me vestir, eu desci para o hall, onde encontrei com Edward e nós dois fomos juntos para o restaurante. Edward estava certo sobre comida, tudo estava muito delicioso, especialmente as panquecas, eu não me lembrava de ter um café-da-manhã como aquele antes.

Eu conheci alguns de seus amigos durante o café-da-manhã, e, após nos alimentarmos, resolvemos dar uma volta pelo resort, ele alugou uma lancha para que pudéssemos navegar pelo mar, e ficamos ancorados por um tempo. As águas estavam calmas, e era quase impossível de ver o resort por causa da distância. Nós aproveitamos para ficar algum tempo deitados sobre a lancha, tomando sol, eu consegui me bronzear um pouco, mas tudo o que Edward conseguiu foi que suas costas ficassem vermelhas e ardendo, eu não pude deixar de rir dele.

Após o passeio de lancha, nós voltamos ao resort para almoçar, e logo em seguida, Edward me levou para jogar golf com ele, eu nunca nem se quer havia cogitado a ideia de praticar um esporte como esse, e ele até tentou me ensinar algumas coisas, mas, dessa vez, foi a vez dele de rir da minha cara.

O resto da tarde, nós passamos o tempo deitados na cama do meu quarto, assistindo um filme de comédia romântica, mas nós pouco prestamos atenção no que estava acontecendo, passamos a maior parte do filme ao beijos, mas nada muito mais picante aconteceu.

De noite, nós nos preparamos para o tal baile que teria no Hall do resort, era um baile elegante, para todos os hóspedes. Eu, pessoalmente, não era fã de festas desse tipo, na verdade, eu nunca fui muito fã de festas em geral, pior ainda era essas elegantes, onde eu tinha que vestir roupas desconfortáveis e tomar cuidado com meus modos.

Após tomar um banho, eu vesti um terno e calças cinzas e uma camisa azul claro, acompanhada de uma gravata em um tom azul marinho. Penteei meus cabelos para trás, para dar um ar de mais velho e sério.

Eu encontrei com Edward no Hall, como sempre, e descemos para o saguão de festas, onde o baile já havia começado. Aquilo era exatamente como eu havia imaginado, as mulheres usando vestidos elegantes e mais caros que o apartamento que divido com Riley, jóias grandes e brilhantes, e penteados e maquiagens impecáveis. Os homens vestiam ternos e smoking igualmente elegantes e caros, muitos deles conversavam em grupos sobre negócios, enquanto bebiam taças de whiskey.

Eu passei a maior parte do tempo sendo apresentado por Edward aos seus amigos, colegas de trabalhos e suas mulheres. Assim que eu sorria para eles e me afastava, eu já não me lembrava mais o nome deles, mas eu não estava muito preocupado com isso, não era como se eu fosse vê-los novamente na vida. Havia um casal que Edward me apresentou que eu realmente me simpatizei. O homem era baixo e gordo, tinha os poucos fios em sua cabeça brancos e as bochechas rosadas. Sua mulher, alta e magra, com cabelos castanhos, vestia um vestido dourado brilhante e joias enormes e chamativas – era impossível não notar a coroa de diamantes no topo de sua cabeça – que atraía olhares de repulsa das outras mulheres. Ela óbvio que a coitada não tinha muito entendimento sobre moda e gostava de exibir os presentes que seu marido lhe dava.

Eles eram simpáticos, parecia que a maioria das pessoas ali estavam tentando evitá-los, mas Edward não. Ele os comprimento com simpatia e me apresentou a eles como Jasper, seu amigo de faculdade e colega de quarto, a história era que nós nos conhecemos na faculdade, mas raramente nos víamos depois que nos formamos.

"Jasper, esses são o Sr. E Sra. Stanley" Edward diz quando nos aproximamos deles.

"Olá, Jasper" disse o homem barrigudo com um sorriso. "Gostando da festa?"

"Ahm, claro!" eu minto. "Está muito divertida" minto novamente.

"Eu acho que uma pista de dança poderia animar um pouco mais as coisas. Quem sabe um globo brilhante no teto e luzes de neon?" diz a moça sorrindo.

"Oh, querida, isso é uma festa para ricos, não uma danceteria!" o homem responde, e Edward ri.

"Bom, na verdade eu acho que a sra. Está certa" eu digo para a moça e ela parece animada.

"Jasper, de onde você é?" o sr. Stanley pergunta.

"Dallas, Texas, sir" eu digo.

"Ah, eu sabia que eu havia notado um sotaque!" ele braveja. "Sou de Austin!"

"Really? Oh, that's great!"

"I know!" ele exclama. "Sinto falta da minha velha Texas, as coisas aqui no norte são tão entediantes"

"Ah sim, nada como Texas"

"O que você fazia por lá?"

"Não muito, eu saí de lá quando eu terminei o colegial, meu pai tinha uma fazenda e eu o ajudava a cuidar dos animais."

Nós passamos a maior parte do tempo conversando sobre o Texas, Edward parece estar gostando de me ouvir falar um pouco mais sobre meu passado. Eu conto a eles como foi minha infância em Dallas e quando cai do cavalo quando tinha apenas seis anos e estava tentando aprender a montar, foi a pior queda da minha vida e eu ainda tenho algumas vértebras finais da coluna deformadas, mas pelo menos eu aprendi.

Com o passar do tempo nossa conversa sobre o Texas se transforma em uma conversa entediante entre o sr. Stanley e Edward sobre a empresa na qual são sócios, e eu e a sra. Stanley somos meio que colocados de lado. Nós ficamos algum tempo apenas ouvindo eles falarem sobre coisas que eu não entendia até que a sra. Stanley decide ir ao banheiro, e eu uso isso como uma desculpa para pegar mais bebidas, mas eu não chego a ir até a mesa do buffet, eu entro no banheiro masculino.

Eu estava precisando de um tempo para respirar, ficar em uma sala cheia de ricos elegantes e fingir ser um deles era mesmo exaustivo. Eu precisava de um momento para respirar e para ser eu mesmo. Quando no banheiro, noto que está vazio, e vou direto para a pia, onde lavo as mãos e as levo ao rosto. Quando abro olhos novamente, me deparo com um reflexo no espelho atrás de mim.

Ele estava atrás de mim, com um sorriso simático, vestia um terno, camisa e calças pretas e uma gravata vermelha escura, seus olhos eram grandes e negro e eles me encaravam.

Eu me assustei com sua presença e imediatamente me virei para encará-lo enquanto meu coração disparava.

"Olá" ele diz, seus cabelos negros e longos, na altura dos ombros, deixava sua pele clara, ainda mais pálida, lhe dando um aspecto assustador, combinado com aqueles olhos e sorriso.

"O-olá" eu respondo.

"Eu receio que não se lembre de mim? Sou Aro Volturi" Eu tento me lembrar dele, eu não me lembro do nome, mas a rosto é familiar. "Você se chama Jasper, Edward nos apresentou mais cedo, no café-da-manhã"

Sim, claro, ele era o marido da moça com olhos verdes lindos, e cujo o nome eu também não me recordava. Edward comentou algo sobre eles depois que nos apresentou, disse Aro era um de seus concorrentes, ele também era dono de uma empresa, mas de uma empresa rival e os dois tinham uma espécie de rivalidade. Lembro-me de ficar surpreso, pois eles se trataram com tanta educação e simpatia que parecia até mentira.

"Claro!" eu digo. "Prazer em revê-lo" eu estendo minha mão para ele, ele aperta com firmeza, mas não solta.

"Edward disse que vocês eram amigos da faculdade, mas, na verdade, você é a nova aquisição dele, não é?" ele diz com seu semblante impecável e inexpressivo.

Eu franzo o cenho, não sei exatamente do que ele está falando no princípio, pois ele não poderia estar se referindo ao fato de eu ser seu garoto de programa, era impossível de ele descobrir.

"Do que está falando?" eu pergunto, me esforçando ao máximo para parecer convincente.

Ele sorri. "Eu já vi Edward com outros caras antes, sempre diz que são seus amigos, ou parentes distantes, o que é estranho pois, um homem bonito, jovem, e bem sucedido como ele, devia ter garotas se atirando aos seus pés, mas não. Ele sempre sai por ai acompanhado de jovem loiros e bonitos de quem ninguém nunca ouviu falar"

"Eu sou amigo... Com quem ele sai não é problema meu" eu tento soltar sua mão mas ele aperta com mais força, minhas juntas doem.

"Não minta para mim, Jasper, eu sei que você não passa de um garoto de programa, e que está aqui para transar com Edward" seu sorriso desaparece e ele me encara com raiva.

"E o que você quer? Um prêmio?" digo puxando minha mão para e me desvincilhando de seu aperto. Eu desvio de Aro e caminho em direção à porta, mas ele é mais rápido e eu sinto sua mão apertar meu braço com força, e me jogar contra uma parede. Minhas costas doem com o impacto, e ele ainda segura meu braço com força.

"Você sabe que você não é nada além de um prostituto para ele? Um cu que ele possa foder e uma boca que vai dizer a ele o quão grande ele é." ele me encara, seu rosto está perto do meu. Meu primeiro impulso é de desviar, mas eu estou cansado dele, quero mostrar que não estou com medo.

"É geralmente para isso que os homens me pagam, obrigado por seu resumo sobre meu trabalho, agora, pode me soltar?"

Ele gargalha com as minhas palavras, mas não me deixar ir, e eu realmente não gosto de como seus olhos se apartam para mim.

"Oh, você é um desaforado hein? Tão cheio de si, assim como ele. Se você é realmente tão esperto, você não vai deixar passar uma oportunidade de negócios, certo?" estou prestes a mandar-lhe se foder quando ele cava seus dedos mais forte em meus braços, até me fazer soltar um grunhido. "Não seja estúpido e recuse agora. Eu não espero que você fique de joelhos e chupe o meu pau agora. O que você vai fazer é ligar para sua agência e dar-lhes o meu número, é claro, com recomendações brilhantes sobre mim. Reserve a primeira vaga na sua agenda, e eles vão me ligar de volta para que eu tenha certeza de que não é apenas a chamada falsa. "

"E por que eu faria isso?"

"Uma razão simples, para agradar aquele bastardo de merda que está agora rindo tão agradavelmente com seus amigos idiotas."

"E por que ele se importaria sobre quem são meus clientes?"

"Eu tenho certeza que ele não dá a mínima para quem vai para a cama com você. Ele só se preocupa em parecer ser o cara perfeito, agradável, e rico. Ele odeia todo e qualquer altercação social, odeia parecer vulnerável. Basta pensar o que vai acontecer hoje à noite, no banquete, se eu ficar imensamente bêbado e gritar que estou muito feliz por ele, que ele está tendo um tratamento real de você porque você é o prostituto que me deu um dos os melhores boquetes que eu tive em anos!"

"Espere, deixe-me ver se eu entendi, você quer que eu aceite você como cliente, para que não constranja Edward? Eu realmente não vejo como a sua esposa vai ficar satisfeita com isso"

"Que se dane a minha esposa, eu já estive envolvido em escândalos piores, e nada nunca me abalou! E ela sabe exatamente que tipo de pessoa eu sou, ou você acha que ela está comigo por amor? Ela não é melhor que você, Jasper, ela só está de olho no meu dinheiro e em toda a luxuosidade que ele envolve!" ele diz rindo. "Mas Edward, ele se importa com sua imagem e com seus clientes e o que eles vão pensar dele, tenho certeza que ficará arrasado se for publicamente humilhado!"

Então isso se tratava sobre uma disputa de poder idiota? Aro queria transar comigo só pelo simples fato de que Edward também havia? Mesmo que Edward nunca soubesse de nada entre Aro e eu? Isso era doentio.

"Se você me der o seu número, vou ligar para minha agência no momento em que voltar para o meu quarto." eu finalmente digo.

"Eu tenho uma ideia melhor ainda, por que não liga imediatamente?"

Ele só deixa meu braço para pegar o telefone do bolso, e então entregá-o para mim e eu disco o número do celular de Esme.

A chamada é breve, uma vez que ela reconhece que sou eu, ela deixa-me dizer o que Aro quer que eu diga, mesmo estando irritada por eu ter ligado durante um programa. Claro que, quando eu devolvo o celular para ele selar o acordo, ela é toda simpática e agradável, e tudo é resolvido dentro de alguns minutos.

Depois que ele desligou, Aro me solta e ainda sorrindo, e com as mãos me entrega o seu cartão de visita.

"Ligue se houver qualquer alteração sobre a nossa nomeação, mas é melhor eu ver você antes de eu ter que sair da cidade na quarta-feira, ou eu vou encontrar uma maneira de tornar a sua vida um inferno."

Eu nem se quer me esforço para fazer meu sorriso parecer sincero quando pego seu cartão, eu o guardo no bolso da calça e então caminho em direção à porta do banheiro, dessa vez Aro não me impede.

Estou de volta no saguão de festas, ainda estou nervoso e sinto minhas pernas bambas, o encontro com Aro foi mesmo assustador e fingir não estar morrendo de medo me deixou exausto. Eu sinto uma mão tocar meu ombro poucos minutos depois, e estremeço com o toque, mas logo ouço sua voz e me sinto mais calmo.

"Jasper? Estava de procurando" Edward diz quando me viro. "Está tudo bem"

"Sim, claro" eu forço um sorriso.

"Tem certeza? Parece um pouco abalado"

"Não, estou bem, acho que bebi demais, mas já estou me sentindo melhor"

"Podemos voltar para o quarto, se quiser"

"Não é necessário, Edward, eu estou bem"

"Bom, de qualquer forma, não ficaremos aqui por muito mais tempo"

Edward estava certo, nós continuamos no saguão por cerca de mais uma hora, e eu passo todo esse tempo ao lado dele, com medo de que Aro se aproveite de que Edward não está por perto para me procurar novamente. Eu me despeço dos amigos de Edward dizendo que tenho que acordar cedo no dia seguinte pois terei de deixar o resort pela manhã, eu subo para o meu quarto e aproveito para me aprontar, colocando a caixa de sapatos debaixo da cama e me despindo. Quando Edward chega, após usar a desculpa de estar exausto por ter acordado cedo hoje, eu estou nu e deitado em meu colchão, esperando por ele.

"Uau" Edward exclama quando entra no meu quarto após bater na porta.

"Hey!" eu digo, observando-o enquanto ele caminha em minha direção, afrouxando sua gravata e se livrando do terno. "Alguma coisa aconteceu depois que eu saí?"

"Continuou a mesma coisa" ele diz encolhendo os ombros. "Você se divertiu?"

"Claro, foi muito divertido" eu minto.

"Está mentindo" ele diz com um sorriso quando se aproxima da cama, eu me movo de joelhos até o canto a cama, ficando mais próximo de Edward, nossos corpos estão há centímetros de distância.

"Ok, tá legal, não é bem o meu tipo de festa, mas eu realmente me diverti com os Stanley"

"Oh, eles também se divertiram bastante com você" ele se inclina para me dar um breve beijo nos lábios. "E isso me lembra algo... Você nunca mencionou que você gostava de montar cavalos!"

Eu sorrio. "Você nunca perguntou" e retribuo seu beijo.

"Você era um daqueles cowboys com chapéu, calças justas, botas de couro e um laço na mão?"

"Não para o laço, mas sim para o resto"

"Hum... that's sexy?"

"Hum... so... you enjoy some riding" eu sussurro em sua orelha, e sinto seu corpo estremecer.

"Fuck yeah"

"I am really good at riding"

"So why don't you show it to me?"

Ele beija meu pescoço, e dessa vez sou eu quem estremeço. Lentamente eu abro os botões de sua camisa, acariciando seu peitoral e depois descendo minhas mãos pelo seu abdômen até alcançar o cós da calça, me livrando de seu cinto e abrindo o zíper. Minha mão desliza para debaixo de sua cueca e agarra seu membro já rígido.

"You're already hard for me?"

"I was hard in the minute I pass the door and found you naked" ele diz.

Eu sorrio maliciosamente. "Let me take care of this" eu me deito na cama de barriga para baixo, ao mesmo tempo que abaixo suas calças junto com a cueca.

Eu demoro alguns segundos só para apreciar o que está na minha frente. Seu pau está duro, mas suave, longo e grosso. Simplesmente perfeito. Eu estou ansioso para levá-lo à minha boca, eu toco seus testículos suavemente com minhas mãos. Quando eu acho que não posso adiar por mais tempo, passo minha língua a partir da base de seu pênis por todo o caminho até sua cabeça. Em seguida, faço círculos ao redor da glande com a ponta da língua, E empurro lentamente até que ele deslize para dentro da minha boca.

As mãos de Edward de repente agarram meu cabelo, gentilmente me empurrando para baixo. Eu olho para ele, sorrindo ao redor de seu pênis, enquanto eu rapidamente engulo até que eu possa senti-lo bater no fundo da minha garganta. Ele está olhando para mim, o olhar de desejo em seu rosto é quase o suficiente para me fazer gozar em minhas calças. Eu continuo variando meus movimentos, mudando entre lamber e chupar, para cima e para baixo, enfiando-o na minha garganta, puxando meus dentes suavemente ao longo de seu comprimento antes de mergulhar contra ele de novo e de novo.

Eu posso sentir suas bolas se encolherem na minha mão e eu sei que ele vai gozar em breve. Mais uma vez eu olhi para ele, Edward está me encarando de volta, eu nunca vi nada mais sexy do que o que eu estou vendo agora.

"Oh, Jasper, this is so great, mas eu tenho uma ideia melhor de como continuar com isso"

Eu afasto minha cabeça de seus quadris, deixando seu membro escorregar pelos meus lábios, e, sorrindo, eu escalo seu corpo até que estou novamente cara a cara com Edward. Eu o beijo. Minha língua invade seus lábios e toca a sua, ele responde ao meu beijo envolvendo seus braços em minha cintura e me puxando para mais perto, nossos membros duros roçam um contra o outro e eu deixo um gemido de desejo escapar.

"Than show me" digo mordendo o lábio inferior.

Seu semblante é sério e cheio de prazer, ele não perde tempo e me joga contra o colchão, deitando sobre mim. Continuamos a nos beijar, sua mão desce pela minha perna, até encontrar a região atrás do meu joelho, puxando-o para cima para que ele possa se acomodar entre minhas pernas. Minha cabeça tomba para trás e ele beija meu pescoço, eu sinto seus dentes e língua beliscarem e lamberem a pele sensível e eu sei que eu acordarei com marcas.

E então, sem avisar, eu giro meu corpo, obrigando-o a ficar por baixo dessa vez, com suas costas no colchão e comigo sentado em seu colo. Ele olha para mim com um sorriso de antecipação.

Eu saio da cama para pegar a caixa de sapatos debaixo da cama, de onde tiro o tubo de lubrificante e as camisinhas e jogo-os para ele. Enquanto ele coloca a camisinha em seu pênis e o lambuza com o gel lubrificante, eu termino de me livrar de suas calças, cueca, sapatos e meias, jogando tudo no chão. Em seguida, eu volta a subir em cima dele, com minhas pernas em cada lado de seus quadris.

"Put on me" eu sussurro, e segundos depois eu sinto seus dedos gelados e lambuzados de gel lubrificante tocarem meu anus.

Dessa vez eu não perco tempo com as preliminares, Edward e eu passamos o dia juntos e a tensão sexual entre nós estava quase insuportável, eu queria senti-lo dentro de mim o quanto antes, então, me inclino para beijá-lo para que ele saiba que estou pronto.

Edward envolve os dedos em torno de seu pênis, e orienta-o para a minhaa entrada, e cuidadosamente enfia a cabeça para dentro. A respiração de Edward fica irregular, seus músculos estão tensos como ele.

Eu afundo mais alguns centímetro, agarrando os quadris de Edward para manter-lo firme. É tão desconfortável como sempre no início, mas sei que vai ficar melhor. Edward espera pacientemente que eu me ajuste cada vez que eu o sinto penetrar mais profundamente. Um gemido de prazer escapa de meus lábios quando o sinto inteiramente dentro de mim, e outros gemidos o seguem, ainda mais altos, quando Edward finalmente começa a investir contra mim.

"Oh, Deus, isso é incrível!" ele diz, eu olho para baixo para observar sua expressão de prazer, não há nada mais estimulante do que sua expressão de prazer, seus olhos apertados e cenho franzido, a boca aberta, deixando que os gemidos saiam cada vez mais alto e ecoem pelo quarto.

Eu me curvo para beijá-lo, lambendo seu rosto, queixo, orelhas e pescoço, em qualquer lugar que consigo alcançar enquanto seus gemidos se tornam cada vez mais frequentes.

Meu pênis estão pressionado contra nossos abdômens, a fricção é incrível e eu tenho certeza que não preciso de mais nada para me levar ao prazer, na verdade, acho que isso não vai levar muito tempo.

Edward está se movendo mais rápido dentro de mim e eu posso sentir meu orgasmo se aproximando, atingindo seu auge. E então ele se move, apenas um pouco, mas seu pênis está empurrando contra a minha próstata com cada movimento e é isso. Eu não posso segurar por mais tempo e eu expludo entre nós. Meu orgasmo deve ser suficiente para levar Edward ao auge e, pelo movimento d seus quadris, sua expressão e gemidos, ele está gozando dentro de mim.

Levamos algum tempo para recuperarmos energia e para que nossa respiração se torne regular, eu limpo o sêmen em nossos abdômens com um lenços que estavam guardados dentro da caixa de sapato e nós ficamos deitados, juntos e abraçados por mais alguns minutos. Não demora muito para que eu caia no sono, mas sei que adormeço antes dele.

Pela terceira vez, quando giro meu corpo pelo colchão pela manhã, percebo que estou novamente sozinho na cama, mas, dessa vez, quando procuro por Edward pelo resto do quarto, não demoro muito para encontrar ele de pé, de costas para mim, vestindo sua calça.

"Edward?"

Ele se vira e parece surpreso em ouvir minha voz.

"Hey! Eu te acordei?"

"Não... Está indo à algum lugar?"

"Eu esqueci de te avisar, mas acabei marcando uma partida de tênis com um dos sócios da empresa agora pela manhã... Espero que não se importe"

"Claro que não" eu minto. Na verdade e achava que seria legal se aproveitássemos nossos últimos momento no resort, mas o dever o chama, como sempre.

"Ok, eu estarei de volta em torno de uma hora ou uma hora e meia, isso lhe dará tempo para arrumar suas coisas e tomar um banho" ele diz com um sorriso.

Eu observo terminar de se vestir e nós e ele se despede de mim com um beijo breve nos lábios antes de desaparecer pela porta.

Como ele disse, eu aproveito o tempo para tomar uma ducha, demoro mais do que de costume por seus o último banho em uma banheira grande com bolhas e sais com perfume. Depois do banho, eu escolho alguma coisa para vestir e começo a arrumar minhas malas, eu guardo as roupas usadas em sacolas de plástico, e, quando pego a calça caída no chão, um cartão escorrega do bolso. O cartão de Aro. Isso me lembra da cena terrível no banheiro do saguão de festas.

Como uma coincidência tenebrosa, meu celular toca e, quando espio no visor, me deparo com o nome de Esme. Eu não preciso ser um vidente para saber do que se trata.

"Seja rápida, Edward pode chegar a qualquer momento" eu digo.

"Bom, tudo em ordem com seu novo cliente, ele é realmente um bom partido, a julgar pelo o que ouvi dos outros rapazes" Eu realmente não estou surpreso em ouvir que Aro já é conhecido na agência.

"Ótimo. Para quando ele está reservado? Não, não me diga, eu vou ligo na segunda-feira quando eu estou de volta."

"Isso vai ser um pouco tarde. Ele vai estar em seu apartamento hoje às oito da noite"

Não são as palavras que eu quero ouvir, por muitas razões.

"Mas você disse que limpou minha agenda de hoje!"

"Sinto muito, Jasper, mas ele disse que queria o quanto antes, até está pagando um extra por isso. Mas se serve de consolo, prometo que vou liberar o último fim de semana do mês para você descansar"

Eu reviro os olhos, mas permaneço em silêncio, protestar não vai ajudar mesmo.

"Será que ele tem que ser no meu apartamento? Você sabe como eu odeio transar com eles em minha própria casa!"

"Ele especificamente solicitou isso, mas eu pensei que você iria gostar, não vai precisar gastar dinheiro com táxi e vai ter mais tempo para descansar, não faça uma tempestade em um copo d'água, querido, ele não é como Mr. E que gosta de reservar grandes períodos de tempo, vai ser algo rápido"

Dessa vez eu não me contenho e abro a boca para responder, mas quando me viro, me deparo com Edward parado na porta, ainda com sua roupa de tênis, e não parecendo muito feliz. Eu ainda estou pensando se é por eu estar falando ao telefone e ele se sentir negligenciado, quando ele me mostra o cartão de Aro para mim. Eu havia deixado-o em cima da cama.

Ooops.

"Esme, eu realmente tenho que ir. Te ligo mais tarde."

"Não se esqueça que ele tem alguns pedidos bastante específicos".

É claro que ele tem.

"Mande um sms! Mas não agora, mais tarde! Tchau!"

Eu desligo antes que ela possa dizer mais alguma coisa.

Eu esperava raiva nos olhos Edward, e há certamente tensão suficiente saindo dele em ondas, mas ele não me xinga imediatamente. Agradeço, muito, ainda mais porque sei que ele tem o direito de estar chateado. Como eu não disse nada, ele suspira, depois se aproxima, mas ainda está distante.

"Eu não sou idiota para pensar por um segundo que, só porque estamos fazendo sexo, você não vai dormir com outra pessoa, mas eu teria preferido não fazer qualquer acordo futuro bem debaixo do meu nariz."

Minha cabeça está cheia de desculpas estúpidas, mas é a decepção em sua voz que me impede de mentir.

"Eu sinto muito. Não queria que encontrasse isso"

Ele balança a cabeça lentamente, então se vira de costas para mim e dá alguns passos para frente, colocando o cartão sobre mesa de cabeceira. A situação só fica mais difícil quando ele não diz nada, até que eu não posso ficar calado por mais tempo.

"Isso não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo."

"Eu sei que ele não vai", ele responde, e eu odeio o tom de sua voz. Seu significado é óbvio, e eu estou surpreso com o quão decepcionado eu estou, principalmente comigo mesmo. Eu não posso ver seu rosto porque ele continua de costas para mim, mas de repente eu preciso que dizer algo para me defender, só para dizer a ele que eu não estava me aproveitando do passeio para conseguir clientes novos.

"Ele se aproximou de mim. Eu não podia dizer não." Eu não citar a razão porque isso soa muito como uma desculpa para mim. O dano está feito, o mínimo que posso fazer é sair com um pouco de dignidade.

Edward parece pensar sobre as minhas palavras, então se vira lentamente, e eu estou quase com medo de olhar para seu rosto. Eu não quero ver o desapontamento que eu sei que está esperando por mim.

"Ele ameaçou machucá-lo?"

Suas palavras me fazem parar de observar o tapete ao lado de seus pés, e olhar para o seu rosto. Está sério, mas considerando o que eu esperava isso não é tão ruim, mas há um tom de violência em sua voz que me assusta.

"Não, ele não fez nada, ele apenas-"

"O que é isso no seu braço?"

Merda. Eu olho para baixo e percebo as manchas escuros em meu braço, não estavam lá ontem a noite. Eu abro minha boca para responder, mas Edward está bem ao meu lado antes que eu possa mesmo dizer alguma coisa, e eu quase estremeço quando ele pressiona um dedo contra as marcas.

E então eu sinto a necessidade de contar a verdade, não há nenhum sentido negar isso.

"Ele me empurrou contra a parede e me segurou lá pelos meus braços. Ele me disse que ia fazer uma cena no banquete, se eu não ligar para o meu agente para marcar um encontro para ele, e é isso que eu fiz. Eu me sinto um pouco mal por fazer isso enquanto eu estou aqui com você, mas eu pensei que era a melhor coisa a fazer. Novamente, eu sinto muito, normalmente não sou tão indiscreto."

Seus olhos permanecem em meu rosto por alguns segundos a mais, então eu tenho que olhar para longe, simplesmente porque a minha própria falta de profissionalismo está me fazendo me sentir como um idiota. Edward finalmente se move, dando meia volta e caminhando para fora do quarto

"Eu vou tomar um banho rápido, esteja pronto para sair quando eu terminar."

Estou aliviado que ele não disse mais nada, mas ao mesmo tempo gostaria que ele pelo menos ficasse com raiva de mim.

"Você quer que eu me junte a você? Não vai demorar muito, você sabe que eu sou bom"

Eu não sei por que eu estou tentando aliviar o clima com uma brincadeira como essa, mas não funciona de qualquer maneira. Ele apenas balança a cabeça negativamente e vai embora, fechando a porta atrás dele com um pouco de força demais.

As coisas não mudam muito, uma vez que ele toma o banho, e o caminho de volta para a cidade é tenso. Conversamos, mas não muito, e eu estou contente que ele não se oferece para me deixar na minha casa, ele me deixa no hotel onde costumávamos nos encontrar.

Logo que sai do carro, Edward pede para que o choffer chame um taxi para mim e me entrega algumas cédulas para pagá-lo, eu penso em recusar mas ele não me dá a oportunidade de fazê-lo, dá meia volta e caminha em direção ao carro novamente, mas antes que ele possa entrar, pego em minha mochila acordo de confidencialidade dobrado e assinado que eu esqueci de entregar antes de nossa viagem.

"Eu sei que provavelmente não vai precisar mais deles, mas se isso ajudar, eu estou legalmente obrigado a não contar a ninguém alguma coisa que tenha ouvido ou visto nos últimos dias."

Ele aceita os papéis sem sequer olhar para eles. Sinto-me ficar mais nervoso a cada minuto, então eu faço uma coisa impulsiva e dou-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

"Eu me diverti bastante. Adeus, Edward."

Ele acena com a cabeça, mas não disse nada, então eu rapidamente entro no táxi que acabara de chegar, e digo ao motorista para ir antes que a sensação de náusea no meu estômago possa se transformar em um momento ainda mais embaraçoso para mim.


End file.
